Making Memories
by Not Dumb. Dim Blonde
Summary: Max, her Mom and sisters move from NY to Arizona. They meet Fang and his family. Will Max and Fang be just friends or more? Will they grow apart or stay together? AH.
1. Moving

This is my second Fic and I don't really think it's very good but I enjoy writing it so yeah. If you read this please R&R? Constructive Criticism is welcome thanks people :) Oh and I'm English and I'm setting it in America so if I get anything that is american wrong please tell me :) England Vs America was a draw today but I missed the match :( 

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Max's POV

"Mfggortoyjh,vnlsjhgkaglyoruto!" In other words, Pot hole, ouch my bum! I guess that this is the end of my long sleep. We were travelling from my Nan's house in Washington to Mesa, Arizona. The journey was a very long and boring one. We weren't allowed to get a plane so my Mom was driving us to Mesa which took about 37 hours by car. We had to have a break yesterday and go into a motel.

I can't believe my dad! If it wasn't for him cheating on my Mom four years ago, I wouldn't be in this car leaving all of my friends and my boyfriend behind. This is what happened:

_Flashback _

"_RIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" There goes the door bell. "MOM! DAD! DOOR!" When the door bell rang again I realised that I was home alone so I ran down the stairs holding my phone to my ear as I rushed down the humongous corridor and down three flights of stairs. Since we moved in I've go quicker at doing this. As I neared the front door the bell rang yet again. Holding my phone away from my ear I shouted at the top of my lungs. "I'M COMING! I'll call you back later Ali, Chow!" I put the phone down and yanked opened the door. I put on my killer glare at the person, well people, stood in the doorway. _

_I looked the woman up and down and when I reached her knee, I looked the little girl up and down without my glare. She was gorgeous. She had long, mousy curls and green eyes. Her hair wasn't much different from Jebs. I looked back up to her __Mom__again and noticed that she also had green eyes, but hers were red like she'd been crying. She had short, straight, blonde hair that was ragged and sticking out like a lions main. She had long black mascara lines running down her face to her chin._

_A couple of seconds later she asked me where Jeb Batchelder lived. I told her that his was his house and I introduced myself as his daughter. She took a step back looking shocked and she began to cry again. I told her to come in and that Dad would be home in a couple of minutes. _

_We went into the kitchen and just stared at each other. I was about to say something when I heard the car in coming into the driveway. _

_I went to the door and hugged Nudge and Ella. Dad came to us then and I explained that there was someone her to see him. Me, Nudge and Ella left Dad and the woman, Chloe, to talk._

_Mom cam home and to be honest I wish that she hadn't. Basically Dad had cheated with this Chloe person four years ago and now he had another kid, Holly, who I had to look after whilst the adults argued for hours. Finally they calmed down and Mom told me, Ella and Nudge (Monique) to pack because we were leaving. I was horrified at my Mom for __making us leave but I couldn't say that I could blame her for it, Dad is such a... such a...Ugh! Then we went to Nan's house _

_END FLASHBACK_

Now we on our way to hell. Again I was bored so I decided to pay my favourite most annoying game ever mad. It's called … Wait for it...

"MOM ARE WE NEARLY THERE YET?" I shouted from the back of the car waking Nudge and Ella up.

"No."

"What about now?"

"No."

"What abo-"

"NO MAX WE ARE NOT NEARLY THERE YET! WE HAVE TWO HOURS LEFT IN THIS CAR!"

"Oh, well, you could have just told me that earlier."

"UGH!"

Haha I love that game, it always cheers me up. So here we go. Two more hours of driving including traffic that we were obviously going to hit. The moving van was an hour behind us. They had stayed in the motel for an extra hour. They were going to hit even more traffic than us so probably two hours, so we didn't have to worry about getting there before them. So the traffic wasn't a problem apart from I was bored, my Nintendo DS had no charge left and my Ipod was the same. My PSP was with my stuff in the moving van.

Ugh, I'm bored. I opened my eyes to sweltering hot weather. Thank you Mom for making me wear shorts and t-shirt. I have to admit it is quite pretty in Mesa but it is also very, very hot. I kept guessing which house was ours. Half an hour later we were there. It was HUGE! Bigger than Jeb's house. It was a mansion. All of the houses around us were like this but ours was really pretty.

Outside it was clean white- grey bricks, a black roof and a black gravel drive way. We stepped out of the car and Mom went to open the door. I ran in past her and went through all of the rooms. On the third floor was the biggest room. "THIS IS MY ROOM! ANYONE WHO WANTS IT HAS TO GO THROUGH ME!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Nudge and Ella came up two minutes later huffing and puffing. They had picked the two rooms that were identical and right next to each other on the second floor. Mom had taken the third room on the second floor so I was the only person who lived on the top floor.

"That is sooooo not fair. MOM! MAX TOOK THE BIGGEST ROOM!"

"Well someone had to have it and I'm the fastest and the oldest and I got hear first. So it's mine" I stuck my tongue out.

Mom came upstairs and took in my room. "Technically I'm the oldest but you're right, you were first her." I smiled and she went downstairs to search the house.

Nudge just watched Mom go and Ella just stared at me, well more like glared at me, but she isn't very good at it. Nudge is better so when she turned she looked like she could rip my head off. Which she probably could do. "What?" I asked.

"I want this room!"

"Well your not getting it." I said smiling at her. I was quite funny arguing with my sisters. They are so like each other apart from their looks. Nudge had dark skin, dark curly hair and hazelnut eyes. Whereas Ella was the same as my Mom, olive skin tone, brown- black slightly curling hair and brown eyes the same as my own.

Nudge growled at me, yes growled at me and launched herself at me. She really needs to learn who's stronger and more intelligent. She was nearly on top of me when I moved out of the way and she ended up hitting my wall with a loud thump. She got up and charged at me. I just put my hand out and grabbed her wrist. Flipping her over onto her back. "Say sorry!"

"Never."

"Fine by me. I'll just wreck your hair." I grabbed her hair and started messing it up with a smile on my face.

She screamed. "Okay, okay, okay. I'm sorry now leave my hair ALONE!"

I got off her and went and sat in the middle of my room. I got my bag and started to draw where all of my stuff would go in my room. They just stood there and watched me as I did it.

"Come on Max, let me have this room. Please?" I didn't look at her because I knew she would be doing her bambi eyes at me. Ella was the best at these.

"No!" I said. They stayed there so I turned the page in my sketchbook and drew them both with bad hair, make-up and wearing torn clothes. Then I drew them hanging. I must say, I am rather good at drawing.

"If you don't get out these are two ways that you could turn out." I turned the sketch book around on the page of them hanging. They stayed so I changed the page to them with their bad hair, clothes and make-up day. They glared at me and then ran down the stairs to their rooms.

I finished my picture of my room all coloured and perfect and left my room. I went to explore my floor and found that there was two more bedrooms about the same size as Nudge and Ella's. Every bedroom had a bathroom. I found out that I had my own Cinema up on this floor. I was definitely not telling the girls about this. This was mine. That was basically the whole of the top floor. There was another room that was probably meant for another bedroom but it was going to be my music room.

I went back to my room. There were three doors in my room. The first lead to the landing. The second lead into my bathroom. It was decorated with white walls and white floor, basically everything was white. It was big. It had a jacuzzi bath, a shower that was big enough to be a double shower and the toilet and sink. The whole bathroom was the size of our study in my old house. The third room was my closet. It opened to be a walk in closet but when I pushed a button on one of the shelves I found that it opened up to go into a stairwell. The stairs went up to a room on the top floor that was once probably the atik. Now someone had done it out and it was an extra room. I think that I might use this for my art and reading and maybe even as a little room for just lazing about with my laptop in.

"Max, where are you?" Nudge was calling me.

"Erm... I'm in the bathroom be out in a minute."

"Okay. The neighbours are here and Mom wants us all to meet them. Hurry up."

"I'll be down in a minute Nudge. Go meet them and I'll come when I'm out of here."

"Okay." I heard her retreat down the stairs.

I ran down to my closet. Shut the door to the stairs and went into my bathroom, flushed the toilet and slid down the banisters to get down the stairs. As I came to the second floor I hopped on the banister and slid down. When I was near the bottom I saw two guys around my age staring at me as I came down.

"Heyy. I'm Max." I said putting a smile on my face.

They were silent until the tall blonde one said, " Hi, I'm Jeff but everyone calls me Iggy and this," he pointed at the taller, darker one, "is my brother Nick."

Nick stomped on Iggy's foot and looked up at me again. "Hi I'm Fang, not Nick."

"Touchy and OW that hurt Fang." Iggy looked at Fang and then dropped his voice. "You're gonna die later."

"You just try." Fang said a smile lighting up his face, oh my god, he's gorgeous.

"Hey Dudes their pool is bigger than ours. Come look." A boy that looked a little like iggy but slightly darker with darker hair came through the door to the kitchen. "Whoa."

"What?" I asked kinda wondering what he was looking at.

"Erm... Hi... I'm Zephyr but everyone calls me Gazzy." He held out his hand for me to shake.

I shook and said, " Hi I'm Max, why did you say whoa? Is there something on my face?" I touched my cheek, nothing.

"Erm... Doesn't matter." He said with a smile. "Dude I thought you said that there were two girls and a boy?"

"Erm, well yeah that's what I heard." said Iggy

"Nope there are three girls. Ella, Monique, but she prefers Nudge and me Max. I'm guessing you thought I was a guy? Well no I'm not anyway I'll get Nudge and Ella for you now. One sec." I glared at Iggy and then smiled. "NUDGE, ELLA GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE LIONS HAIR AND YOU HAVE NO MAKE-UP ON THE NEIGHBOURS ARE HERE." I didn't hear a sound apart from a gasp from the three boys at the loudness of my shout. "NUDGE, ELLA I WILL COME UP THERE AND KICK YOUR BUTTS IF YOU DON'T GET HER IN 5 SECONDS 5... 4..." I heard a noise of walking steps above us. "3... 2... 1... I WASN'T JOKING GUYS." I ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. I found the girls doing their make-up. "Come on!" I grabbed Nudge and Ella by the hair and dragged them out of Nudges room with them streaking and squirming away from my shouting in the process. I took them down the stairs to where the boys were waiting for us. "Here you go. These are my sisters. This is Ella" pointing at Ella who was trying to flatten her hair and holding back tears and glaring at me. "And this... is Nudge. Ella, Nudge meet... Nick A.K.A Fang, Jeff A.K.A Iggy and Zephyr A.K.A Gazzy."

Nudge and Ella took in the guys and then looked at each other and then back. They kept staring. "Ugh Nudge, Ella earth to stupid predictable annoying little sister? You there, you give me no choice. Nudge I will cut all of your hair off and Ella I will steal all of your clothes and replace them with white frilly dresses!"

"What, What?" they said together. It's funny when they do that.

"You dare Max and I will make you wear your old cheerleader uniform and curl your hair and make you wear make-up!" Nudge said in all seriousness.

"You dare and I will kill you and eat the pieces! Anyway do you want us to show you around?" I asked the boys who were now looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sure." said Gazzy with his eyes locked on Ella

"'Kay come one then, Nudge you do bottom floor, Ella your second floor and I'll show them third floor. Get it, got it, good." I smiled at them and off we went.

"WOW! We have a pool?" And a massive kitchen and a play room and a huge living room and a gym all on the ground floor? I never knew that." I said really shocked when we walked into the garden.

"Yes Max, surely you looked around before you got your room? Oh no you didn't because you went straight to the big room!" She said this glaring in my direction.

One of the boys just laughed. I turned around to see Iggy laughing at Nudge and my arguments. Trust me this is normal. I shut up after that and Ella took us onto the second floor.

It was mostly bedrooms and spare rooms that we would fill with junk and stuff they also had a movie room/ cinema that was slightly bigger than mine. I was told that I wasn't allowed to use it. Fine by me. Now was my turn. I didn't want to show them my floor because they would want to move upstairs but they couldn't now anyway. I had planned their rooms for them while they were exploring.

"Well this is my room. There's the bathroom and over there is my closet. Erm... so yeah."

"That's cool. My room's exactly opposite to this room over there." Said Fang. I looked out of the window and sure enough there was a black bedroom right the otherside of the fence. That was the most I had heard from this dude all day, Iggy and Gazzy never shut up.

"Cool. Okay, let's carry on going." we went out of my room into the landing and then walked to the other bedrooms, looked around quickly then we went into my cinema. "So Nudge, Ella as I'm not allowed in your movie room, you're not allowed in mine." I said this with a smile on my face. Their faces fell at this comment and they stalked out. We got to the last room and I said. "You two are not allowed in this room, okay? This is my music room. Do not come in. Do not touch my Piano, guitar, electric guitar, drums or keyboard ever! The rules from New York are still the same."

"You play all of them? Do you sing?" Iggy was looking at me interested, Gazzy was looking around, probably wondering how I would fit it all in and Fang was looking at me in the same way as Iggy was.

"Erm... Well yeah, but I suck. I can play quite well but I don't sing."

"Liar, she's an amazing singer and plays amazingly. She can sing anything. I love her voice. Ever since she was little she could sing. That's all I remember from my child hood. She always sings. She doesn't even realise it sometimes. Do you wanna hear her?" Nudge said all of this in one breath and wasn't even tired after that.

"NO NUDGE!" I said very coldly.

"Yeah we would love to." Iggy said.

"I won't. I will not sing in front of you. Ever!"

"Please Max? Please. I'll beg." I turned to say no but Nudge and Ella were doing Bambi eyes.

"No fair with the bambi eyes guys!"

"But will you?" Nudge is going to die.

"I can't. I don't have an instrument." I can't sing without an instrument.

"Fang can you please get your guitar? Bring it over." Iggy said curiously.

Fang left and came back a few minutes later. I already hate him. "Erm.. What should I sing?"

"Do Wah Do! Sing Do Wah Do!" Ella was literally jumping up and down in excitement.

"By Kate Nash?" Said Fang.

"Okay here goes." I started to play the tune on the guitar. It was hard because there isn't much guitar bits in it that you can notice. Oh well Here goes nothing.

La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la  
Ha- Woo

Everybody thinks that girl's so fine  
Everybody's like "I'll make her mine."  
Everyone thinks she's a bit of alright  
But I think that she's not so nice

Every guy's looking in her eyes  
Every guy's checking out her thighs  
Everyone thinks that girl's a lady  
But I don't, I think that girl's shady.

But I'll just read a book instead  
I don't care if we're just friends  
I can hang out with myself  
But I am off now to pretend

But I'll just read a book instead  
But I know that you think she's first  
I don't even think she cares  
But don't know what you see

There's nothing that  
Ba bom ba bom ba bom bom  
Ba bom ba bom ba bom bom  
Ba bom bom Ba bom bom  
Ba bom ba bom ba bom bom

Well I think she's a b—-

I'll just read a book instead  
I don't care if we're just friends  
I can hang out with myself  
But I am off now to pretend

But I'll just read a book instead  
But I know that you think she's first  
I don't even think she cares  
Don't know what you see

There's nothing that  
Ba bom ba bom ba bom bom  
Ba bom ba bom ba bom bom  
Ba bom bom Ba bom bom  
Ba bom ba bom ba bom bom

Well I think she's a bitch

At the beginning I was nervous and wasn't really into the song but by the end I was singing my heart out.

"WOW" Said Fang, whilst Iggy was clapping and Gazzy just stared at me.

"Come on boys, Angels back from Georgia's house." That must have been there Mom. We raced downstairs on the way back. I won because I went down the banister.

* * *

**R&R?**


	2. Setting Up

**Heyy! So this is my second chapter of Making Memories. Thank-you for the reviews people. Anyway... Here's my story.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Max's POV

The removal men came nearly as soon as Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, their Mom and Dad and Angel (Izzy (their little sister)) had left. Fang decided to stay here to help them out so Iggy and Gazzy stayed behind with him. They helped the moving men to unpack and put all of the stuff in the right places. I felt sorry for the men when they tried to move my grand piano onto the third floor. They used six fully grown men and they only moved it into the house before they were huffing and puffing. Fang, Gazzy and Iggy helped them and ended up just the three of them lifting it into the music room. IT took them around five minutes when it would have taken the moving men 5 hours.

When they finished getting it upstairs I had to tell them where to put it. When I ran up the stairs I noticed a pile of t-shirts on the second floor. Okay weird. I wasn't expecting that. Please tell me that the moving people hadn't taken their t-shirts off. If they did I would be scared for life. Why you ask? Well, to put it nicely they aren't exactly the sexiest people in the world and they are not the skinniest either. Ugh, just thinking about that makes me feel sick.

I carried on up the stairs. I still had that horrible mental image in my head. I started to think of a song to get it out of my head. Before I knew it I was singing _Naturally- Selena Gomez+ The Scene._ I walked up to the top of the stairs singing the chorus to myself and walked into the music room. The guys had got it in the middle of the room. I looked around and saw them all sat on the floor talking in hushed voices. I cleared my throat and they all stood up too quickly. Iggy and Gazzy whacked heads on the way up. I must say it was hilarious. I started laughing and when I had finished I opened my eyes to see all three of them not wearing their shirts any more.

"Erm..." I said just staring at their stomachs.

"Where do you want your piano?" Gazzy asked looking like he was glad to see this reaction from me seeing his six... no eight pack.

I handed them the picture I had drawn of how the room was going to be. I waited for them to finish moving it. They were STRONG! How did they move it so easily and gracefully. It was like they were the Cullens from Twilight. Not that I've ever watched it or anything...

They finished and went down to get my drums. It took us all and Nudge and Ella one run to get it all up. When they first saw the guys wearing no shirts they blushed scarlet red and ran down the stairs. I set it all up whilst Fang, Gazzy, Nudge and Ella went to get the guitars. Before they left I said, "Break any of my babies and you will never be able to have babies boys and you two," staring at Ella and Nudge, "you two won't have any hair left in the morning. Get it, got it, good, now go!"

Iggy looked relieved to have to stay behind to hold the drum whilst I fixed it all together.

"So Max, you in high school?" Iggy asked.

"This year I start as a freshman, you?"

"Same here, so is Fang and Gazzy. When do Ella and Nudge come up to high school?"

"Next year. Why? You want to go out with either of them, I will kill you! Hey, how can all three of you be in the same year in school?" I was curious about this.

"Fang is a September baby, the eldest and me and Gazzy are twins and we were born on 25th July. When did you come to this earth?"

"One second!" I was trying to fix my drum kit into the right position. "Okay. Done. Erm... My birthday is 15th November. Ella and Nudge are also twins and they were brought to us October... 22nd I think." Seriously I had forgotten my own sisters birthdays? "What day is Fang's birthday?"

"Why? Gonna get him a box of chocolates in a heart box?" Is he seriously teasing me?

"Yes of course I am." Smiling at my own smart remark. "So when?"

"27th. FANG MAX SAID THAT SHE'S GONNA GET YOU SOME CHOCOLATES IN A HEART BOX FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY."

"Whoa, no need to yell." Fang came in the door half a smile on his face.

"You didn't drop my baby did you? If you did remember my threat from before, it will be carried through." I ran over to my black electric guitar and made sure there were no scratches. "I'll be right back, Iggy come get the amps with me please and Fang can you just put it on it's stand over in that corner over there, thanks. Race you!"

"Whatever, I'll win. You're not allowed to use the banister this time though."

"What no fair. Fine then. GO!"

We raced for the door Me in front but Iggy was gaining on me fast. Iggy over took me and was on the second set of steps when I jumped over the side and landed gracefully on the floor with a little thump. He came down the stairs running when I stood out from behind the banister. Bad idea. Iggy went running into me and I landed flat on my back with Iggy lying on top of me.

"Now this, is the position I like to be in." He joked and lent down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Iggy you have three seconds to get up before I lift my leg up in a 90 degree angle and don't let you have children." I smiled at him. He was off me in a flash.

"How did you do that?"

"What?"

"Beat me? I was in the lead."

"Stay here I'll show you."

I ran up the stairs and stood on top of the banister. "Iggy, look up." I jumped off the banister just as Mom came in.

"MAX" she screamed. I landed with a light bump on the floor. "Max, what the hell do you think you were doing? You could have killed yourself."

"Mom! I'm fine. I'm tougher than I look. That didn't even hurt one bit. I'm supernatural. I'm a miracle, I'm-"

"Amazing. Max you have to show me how to do that seriously, I could beat Fang for once in my life please?" Iggy was on his knees begging. I just laughed.

"A magician never reveals his or her secrets." I tapped my nose and walked out to the van to pick up one of the amps. Iggy followed me slightly slower than normal. I knew what he was doing. Trying to make me give in. Never.

When we got back up to the music room everyone had put my guitars in the right places. Now all I had to do was paint the room. I'll do that later. Me, Nudge and Ella went our different ways to sort out our rooms. Fang and Iggy came with me into my room, whilst Gazzy went to help Nudge and Ella sort out where all of their stuff would go. They still hadn't put their shirts on and I couldn't help but notice that Fang had better muscles than Iggy, only just but he did. Ted and Phill were moving stuff into my room but it was taking too long so they went to help Jim, Paul, Tom and Barry move the stuff into Nudge and Ella's rooms. They had a lot more stuff than I did.

We went to get my king-sized bed out of the truck and with all three of us helping we got it upstairs easily. It took us three runs. The top of the bed, the bottom and then the mattress. I was so glad to have my bed that I jumped onto it when we had put it all together and just flopped down there. Next we got my desks and bookshelves. Then my bedside table, chair, light, curtains, many books, TV, Nintendo WII, all of the stuff that would be put away in my room and then we brought up my bags with clothes and bathroom necessities.

Whilst we did all of this Iggy was chatting like a hyper Nudge and Fang was extremely silent. He could be described in two ways 1. Tall, Dark and Handsome 2. The strong silent type. I felt like I had known these guys for years rather than one day.

We were called down for dinner. Fortunately Fang and the guys had decided to put their shirts back on. We went downstairs to find the smell of barbecued food drifting through the patio doors in the kitchen. Just on time my stomach grumbled. Food come to Momma. The guys Mom, Dad and sister were sat at the table. We walked outside and I was handed a plate and told to take whatever I wanted off the BBQ. I grabbed four sausages, three burgers, five chicken wings and two chicken things on a stick. Then I got four sausage buns and three burger buns. I grabbed the tomato sauce and then ate. Fang and Iggy got the same but an extra burger each and stared at me as I ate. I guess that they had never seen a girl with a good appetite who wasn't fat. "Oh My God Mom, this is wonderful. Yummy." I carried on eating. When I finished I got up and went to look in the fridge. "CHOCOLATE GATEAU! AND CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIS, MOM I LOVE YOU!" I shouted from the kitchen. The adults just laughed. I grabbed the cake and cut it into ten even slices and then grabbed the cookies. I put the cake on separate plates and then put two chocolate chip cookies on everybody's plates and started serving them. How polite, they all sat and waited for me to finish dishing it up before they ate. "MOM YOU ARE THE BEST COOK EVER!"

When we finished I headed for my room again with just Fang this time because the girls still needed help in their rooms and the moving men had left. When we got into my room I looked around and decided that I would set up my computer. Fang helped me and after five minutes of putting cables in the right and wrong places we had it up and running. We were started to put my books on the shelves when out of nowhere Fang broke the comfortable silence.

"Did you realise that there was another room attached to your room through the-" I cut him off.

"Closet? Yeah I was exploring. Why have you got one too? Is yours like a library as well?"

"Yeah, they were built like that. It was supposed to be another floor but they thought that they were already big enough so they just added the stairs to the closet. Why are you putting your books down here then instead of up there?" WOW! Longest thing I've heard him say all day.

"Because it would be suspicious if I didn't have some down here. Anyway, help me get this desk up there will you?" We lifted the second desk up to the library and came down to collect the books. When they were all up there I took my other spinney chair up there and I took my two seater bean-bag up as well.

When we got down we heard someone coming up the stairs so I quickly closed off the entrance to my secret room and we grabbed my bags and started unpacking all of my clothes, which took quite a while. I'm not exactly the most fashionable person in the world but I did like to have a wide selection of clothes and shoes. Mostly converse or trainers and some sandals but I had about fifty pairs, thank god I had a big closet. I also had Ella and Nudge for sisters.

"Max, you nearly done? Max? MAX?" Nudge shouted.

"Calm down dear, I'm in the closet with Fang. And yeah nearly done, why what do you want now?" she can be irritating sometimes.

"OH MY GOD! Your closet is bigger than mine, so not fair. Anyway we're having a music night with the Ride's come on we're all waiting for you in the music room."

Me and Fang walked down to the music room on Nudges heels. When we walked in, we saw that they had brought all of the bean-bags upstairs for people to sit on (we like bean-bags in our house. They're comfortable and easy to move around the house).

"Max, can you sing us something honey?" Mom asked.

"Erm... Yeah... sure... erm... wait one second." Why did I have to go first.

I picked up my black electric guitar plugged it into the amp and tuned it. Three minutes later I was ready. "Okay, ermm... is it okay if I sing _Picture to burn by Taylor Swift_?"

"Yeah sure, do you want me to play the drums?" said Iggy. Well I wasn't expecting that.

"Erm, yeah thanks."

So Iggy and I started to play and I started to get into the song when I started to sing.

_State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy,  
That's fine  
I'll tell mine  
You're gay,  
And by the way,_

__

I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying' sorry to me  
My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.

And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,

_I really, really hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.  
Burn, burn, burn, baby burn.  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby burn._

Everyone clapped and I bowed. I can't believe it but I was smiling. I thought I would never like this place.

"Nudge, Ella you two play the backing singers and the instruments now okay?" Mom said and Iggy went and sat down with his family.

"Fireflies by Owl City. Nudge on piano, Ella on the keyboard. Okay?" They went to their instruments and I picked up my black acoustic. Ella started to play, then Nudge and then me.

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

__

Cause they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude, but I  
Would just stand and stare.

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.

It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
Cause everything is never as it seems.

Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightening bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance.

A foxtrot above my head,  
A sock-hop beneath my bed,  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
__That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
__Cause everything is never as it seems.  
(When I fall asleep.)_

__

Leave my door open just a crack.  
(Please take me away from here.)  
Cause I feel like such an insomniac.  
(Please take me away from here.)

Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here.)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies.  
I'm weird, cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
Cause I saved a few,  
And I keep them in a jar.

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
Cause everything is never as it seems.  
(When I fall asleep.)

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams._

"So what do you think?" I asked with Nudge and Ella sat quietly behind me.

"Erm... Well... YOU ARE FANTASTIC!" Gazzy said standing up and clapping.

"Thanks, right you three next!" I said kind of embarrassed but glad of the compliment.

"Do we have to?" Fang said. Nudge and Ella looked shocked that he could speak at all.

"Hell Yeah."

"Erm... Okay." Iggy went straight to the drums and Gazzy and Fang picked up the two Electric guitars. Fang stood at the front and they started to play _Hey Soul Sister_ by_Train_.

_Hey, hey, hey_

__

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey,hey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me  
You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight

The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need  
You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you be with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey,hey

Hey, hey,hey

_Tonight _

Oh my god! Fang's voice is amazing. How does he do it? "wow" I said to myself not even realising that I said it out loud. Hopefully no-one heard. Fang cocked an eye-brow, Iggy winked at me and Gazzy was just smiling at me.

"Wow what?" asked Fang

"Erm... Well... Your kinda... sorta... AMAZING! All of you are wow,wow,wow,wow,wow!" I didn't mean for all of that to come out so I blushed, yes me, Maximum Martinez blushed I know.

After that Angel was falling asleep so the Ride's went home. We said goodnight to them and then I went up to my room to find out that I had no covers on my bed so I had to sort that out and then I went to bed. I needed some serious ZZZ's.

* * *

**R&R?**


	3. IDon'tLikeIggy!

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. I know you all hate A/N's so mine will be short. I know my characters are a bit OOC but it's the way I write (: My friend _Paramoll_****(Not her real name! Just Fanfic)** told me that I should do a discalimer so here goes. I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! (Martinez in my story) I own my ideas for the plot and that is it. I wish I did own something like that though, it would be so cool!

**Enjoy (:**

**

* * *

**

Max's POV

I woke up to the sound of someone playing an acoustic guitar. They were playing a familiar tune but I can't remember what it was. I looked at my clock an it was 10am, ugh stupid guitar playing freak! I looked around my room but no-one was there. Hmmm. I looked through my open window and there Fang was sat on his bed with his guitar. When he saw me come over to the window he looked up and gave me a kind of half smile. Oh my freaking Jesus he is gorgeous. No Max, you can't think about that. You have a boyfriend back in New York. You love your boyfriend and you can't think about that with another boy. I waved to him and he picked up his notebook and wrote, _You coming out later? _ I nodded my head and went to get my notebook and a pen.

_Yeah sure, what time? _

_Come to mine in an hour, I'll tell the guys, bring Nudge and Ella :)_

He put a smiley face? _Sure thing, see you then. _I turned around and shouted at the top of my lungs "NUDGE, ELLA YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO GET READY TO GO TO FANG'S HOUSE!" I turned around to see Fang laughing and Iggy and Gazzy just staring at me because I had never shouted that loudly in front of them. The whole street would have heard. Oh well, who gives a damn?

I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner and shower gel and popped into the shower. The water was glorious, not too hot but not too cold, just the way I like it. I was relaxed. I stepped out of the shower, towel around me and went into my room. I shut the blinds and turned around to see my two fashionista's sat on my bed with an outfit for me. Ugh, not again!

"What do you two want?" I glared at them.

"Max... can we dress you today, please?" Ella asked.

"NO!"

"Please? Please? Please?Please? Please? Please?Please? Please? Please?Please? Please? Please?" they asked over and over again.

"N-fine" Bambi eyes.

"YAY!" they jumped up and down in excitement.

"But only in my clothes, not yours!"

"But Max... I have the perfect outfit planned for you." Nudge carried on with the bambi eyes.

"Fine! But just know that I hate you!"

"YAY!"

They had the outfit with them. They handed me the clothes and rushed out the door. "A SKIRT? NUDGE, ELLA I REFUSE TO WEAR THIS, I PROMISED NEVER TO WEAR A SKIRT AGAIN AFTER I LEFT NEW YORK!" I ran over to my closet and pulled. WTF it won't open. No, they hadn't. "YOU LOCKED MY CLOSET DOOR. YOU WILL DIE!" I heard laughter outside my door.

"Just remember that you love us max." Said Nudge through the giggles.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

Grrr. I pulled on the black mini ruffle skirt and the V-neck (that came down to near the bottom of my chest(UGH)), red, silk t-shirt and then pulled on my leather jacket. Okay it looked okay on. It would look better on someone pretty but it was okay. I grabbed the red converse from the floor and shoved them on. Thank god they hadn't made me wear heels.

I walked out of my door to be met with Nudge and Ella holding make-up and curling tongues. UGH! "NO!"

"Please Max, we have twenty minutes left and we're already ready so pleeease?" Bambi eyes.

"STOP USING THE BAMBI EYES!"

"So..."

"N-okay." Ugh what is wrong with me. I hate skirts, make up, anything that burns my hair and at this moment, my sisters.

They started with my hair making it fall in neat curls just past my shoulders. Then they put my make-up on. I only let them put eye-liner and mascara on because I am NOT an oompa-loompa and I do not wear the foundation they wear. It doesn't suit my skin tone.

Okay I was ready. I went into the kitchen and had four pieces of toast and then ran upstairs and brushed my teeth. I slid down the banister to the ground floor where the girls were waiting for me. "Let's go then." I said in a moody voice. I hated this outfit and I needed my closet key back. "Nudge, I know you have the key, now give."

She pulled something from under her t-shirt. The key, on a necklace. "Later, when we get back from the guys house. Then I will give it to you... If you're nice."She said all of this with a smile on her face. I was going to get my revenge. Hmmmm... I could... break her straighteners, rip her clothes, steal her shoes... oh I know. Mwa ha ha ha haaa. I didn't even realize we were at Fang's house until the door bell rang really loudly. So loudly that I winced.

"Hey Nudge, Ella... Max?" Iggy answered the door. He looked me up and down. I hate my sisters. I hated skirts as much as a normal girl hates mud (I LOVE IT!)

"Heyya Iggy where's the others?" Nudge asked whilst Iggy just stood there staring at my like a buffoon.

"Erm... They're in Fangs room." Iggy was still staring at me.

"IGGY! Stop staring at me like that. Yes, I'm wearing a skirt and yes I am wearing an indecent t-shirt but please stop staring, I already feel uncomfortable enough!"

"Well, I'm not going to be the only one staring." He winked at me and then walked up the stairs to Fang's room.

Ugh guys. I hate sexist pigs. They think that a girl is only there for beauty, well when you meet me, that changes your prospective on women.

When we got up to Fang's room Iggy walked in first followed by Nudge, Ella and then me. I was usually in front but today I felt nervous and girly and vulnerable. When Nudge and Ella walked in the guys just nodded to them but when I walked in they starred. What is it with these guys. They only knew me one day, why did they think it was so weird for me to wear this?

"GUYS! It's only a skirt and a stupid top. Snap out of it. You are really starting to make me feel uncomfortable. I can go change if you want? Nudge give me the key NOW!" I glared at her.

"No, it's fine. No need to change." Fang answered that a little too quickly. Then he blushed and looked away but Gazzy just stared at my chest. I slapped him.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He had a red mark on his face.

"Don't ever look at my chest ever again. Never. Got it?"

"I wasn't."

"You were Gazzy. Trust me we all saw." Input Iggy, with a mischievous smile on his face. He seemed happy that his brother had gotten a slap off me.

"So, what do yo wanna do?" Nudge asked sounding bored.

"Well, we all know what... no who the guys want to do." Said Ella giggling like a maniac which got a glare in her direction. She shut up straight away. Nudge had a smile on her face and the boys just looked embarrassed.

"Erm... Well we could like go swimming, or like, do music or something." Gazzy spoke up. He still had a red mark on his face. I felt really sorry for overreacting.

"Okay then let's do more music. Have you guys got any instruments here? I love music. Can we sing Tik-Tok by Ke$ha ooohhhh please?" Nudge was going to carry on but I put a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"No." So cooperative Fang.

We went downstairs to a spare bedroom down there. It was a sound proof room. Iggy got on the drums, Gazzy took a guitar, Ella went over to the Piano and Nudge took the other guitar. Me and Fang just stood in front of them.

"Erm... What song?" I asked the group.

"OHHH! No Air by Jordin Sparks." Nudge said smiling at us.

"Do you guys know that song?" I asked

"Yeah. We know a lot of songs. We're kind of sad like that." said Gazzy. He still had the hint of redness on his cheek.

"Erm... Okay. Here Goes." I took in a deep breathe and we started the song.

_Tell me how im supposed to breathe with no air (air)  
Oooh…._

**__****Me**_  
If I should die  
before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
losing you is like living in a world  
with no air  
Ohhh…_

**__****Fang**_  
I'm here, alone  
didn't want to leave  
My heart won't move  
it's incomplete  
wish there was a way  
that I can get you to understand_

_**Me**_

_But How  
Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe_

**__****Chorus**_  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
__Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
__Tell me how you gonna be without me  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
It's No Air No Air_

_No air air ohhhh  
No air air noooo  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air_

**__****Fang**_  
I Walked  
I Ran  
I Jumped  
I Flew  
Right off the ground  
To float to you  
Theres no gravity  
To hold me down  
Foreal_

**__****Me**_  
But Somehow  
I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath  
But i survived  
I don't know how  
But i don't even care_

_So How .. How_

_**Me and Fang**_

_Do you expect me .. Me  
To live alone with just me .. Ohh  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe_

**__****Chorus**_  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air ohhh  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me .. Without Me Yeah  
__if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air_

_No air air ohhhh  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air No More_

_uhh uhh uhh  
No Air ohhh  
uhh uhh uhh Baby  
No Air ohhh  
uhh uhh uhh  
No Air_

_Its No Air No Air  
Heyyy..  
Oooooo..  
No Aiiiiiir  
Oooooo.._

_Ooooohhhhhhh_

**__****Chorus**_  
Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me … Without Me Yea  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air_

_Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe_

**__****Chorus**_  
Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air_

**__****Me**_  
Got me out here and the water so deep_

**__****Fang**_  
Tell me how you gon be without me_

**__****Me**_  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe_

**__****Me and Fang**_  
Its No Air No Air_

_No air air ohh  
No air air ohh  
No air air No air_

**__****Me and Fang**_  
No Air…_

"Oh my Jesus! You two are amazing together, better than Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown by a mile. Your voices just slide together. You two sound amazing. I love you two. We should totally form a band and like do gigs and stuff. Ohh we could arrange to go on stage for the band night on Fridays. It would be so cool. How do you do it. You're voice,oh, I'm going to cry. See I'm crying. You two would make the perfect couple. Oh my god I can just imagine it now." Nudge would have gone on but I glared at her.

"Awwww that would be so cute!" Again with the glare.

"Hahahahahahahaa! Max and Fang, now that would be a good couple. But unfortunately I have my eye on Max." Iggy said smiling and he winked at me. I turned my glare to him and he just carried on laughing.

"Nudge, number one shut up. Number two, we are not a cute couple. Number three, you're forgetting Dylan. And Iggy, shut up or you will have that red mark that Gazzy had on his face on yours but it will be permanent. Get it, got it, good." I say that a lot. "That would make an improvement actually. Instead of looking like a vanilla ice-cream, you would look like a vanilla ice-cream with strawberry sauce. And I'm sorry Gaz." Then I smiled at Iggy.

Fang was laughing silently behind me.

"Hey! That's racist. It's not my fault that I'm a snow man." he said angrily to me.

"Yeah, well it is your fault that you are an idiot and I am going to paint your nose orange at Christmas." I said smiling at my own wittiness. Fang was laughing out loud behind me. Oh my... his laugh is like angels singing, it's wonderful. No Max! Remember Dylan!

"Anyway, who's Dylan Max?" asked Gazzy.

"Oh, Dylan is Max's boyfriend. Ugh! I really don't like him. He's cute and all but he's way to protective of Max. He's clingy and he cried his eyes out when he found out we were moving. Supposedly he hasn't come out of his room for the last couple of days." Nudge input.

The guys stared at me as she said this. "Nudge, he is protective yeah, but it's cute and he's not possessive, and the crying means that he will miss me. And it also shows how much I mean to him. Oh, I'll have to call him later if he isn't coming out of his room."

"Seriously, your boyfriend cried when you left and locked himself in his room? Wimp and one question for you. Is he gay? I mean bi?" Iggy asked in a serious voice.

"No he is not bi! Or gay! And he isn't a wimp." Don't get me angry Iggy, please don't get me angry.

"If he found out that your only friends were three boys he would go berserk Max. He would come down here and try to batter all of you. He wouldn't get very far seeing your muscles..." Ella said that a little quieter and turned bright pink.

"What was that Ella? Seeing our amazing muscles. Well I am pretty muscly. Do you think that makes me hot? Because I think that it does." Iggy said kissing his biceps. Ella just went redder and studied her shoes.

"Hey! My muscles are better than yours!" Said fang showing his eight pack.

"Okay guys calm down." I said as they started play fighting. I screamed as they both cam at me. I started laughing my head of as the both landed on top of me (no not like that, dirty minded people). "Er... Guys... get off me... need breathe... you... may...be...muscly...but...your...bloody... heavy." They got off me at that moment.

"You know you liked it Max." Iggy said with a wink. "Let's go swimming."

"We'll go get our stuff. Be back in ten." We went to leave when the guys challenged us to a race. Fine. "Nudge and Iggy, you guys go first. Ella and Gazzy you guys go second. And I will race Fang."

"3...2...1...GO!" shouted Gazzy

Iggy and Nudge ran down the stairs with Iggy winning the race. Next it was Ella and Gazzy.

"3...2...1...GO!" They were neck and neck most of the way supposedly and Ella jumped at the fifth to top step and won by about a milisecond.

"You ready?" I asked Fang

"I was born ready!"

"3...2...1...GO!"

We raced down the stairs. I jumped over the banister again and won. Unfortunately I forgot about my skirt and it went up leaving Iggy to stare at my underwear until Ella put her hand over his eyes a second too late. I landed with a thump and Iggy smiled and clapped. When Ella let go of his eyes he winked at me and I blushed scarlet red. When Fang finally got down he didn't look happy.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" When I smiled and nodded he looked angry. "That was against the rules!"

"There were no rules apart from get down as quickly as possible. I smiled, winked at him and then returned to my house.

"MAX!" Nudge said.

"What?"

"Will you stop flirting with both of them guys. As you reminded me before, you already have Dylan. I mean, they both like you obviously but there is no need to flirt with them!"

"Nudge, chill, it's called a joke. They know that. Anyway. Key. Now!"

She handed me the key and we all went to get our stuff together. I came down a couple of minutes later in my white and purple striped tan-kini top and I had my skirt on again with my swim shorts underneath and flip flops. In my hand I had my white bag with my towel and stuff in. Nudge was wearing her red bikini and black skirt and Ella was wearing her pink bikini with her black skirt the same as Nudges. Surprisingly, they looked really similar apart from Nudge has darker skin. They both had straight hair and they had similar faces.

"So are we going then? Here you go Max." They gave me their stuff and we headed to the door when Mom walked in.

"Hey Mom. We're going over to the guys house to go swimming, is that okay?"

"Yeah sure thing Max. But could you ask if you could stay over there do you think?"

"Why?"

"I've got a night shift tonight. I won't be home until early in the morning and I don't want to leave you guys at home alone all night. So could you ask for me?"

"Er... Yeah sure I'll ask Caroline when she gets back with Angel." I smiled at her and walked out. Okay this is going to be awkward, we've only known them two days and we're going to be asking them if we can stay at their house. Okay.

I rang the bell and Iggy came to the door. He looked Ella and Nudge up and down and smiled and then when he looked at me his face fell. "Why aren't you wearing a bikini Max? You do know that you can't come into our pool if you don't have a bikini on don't you?"

"I could easily kick your butt and then get in if I needed to." I smiled at him then. "You would never hit a girl now would you Ig?"

He just smiled and walked into the kitchen. Their house was set out the same kind of way that ours was. The only difference was how they had decorated it. "Can your Ego fit through the door Max?"

"Well as I'm in your house I think that I can." I said smiling at him.

We walked through to the pool and I threw my bag onto one of the empty seats and took my skirt off. The girls did the same. We looked around and waited for the guys to come. Fang and Gazzy came round the corner of the house having a heated discussion. They looked up and saw us standing there and they took their shirts off. Why did I have to stare at them whilst they did this?

They came over to us and put their t-shirt on the chairs. "In three guys." Fang said to Iggy and Gazzy. When they nodded he smiled.

"What?" I asked extremely confused.

"1...2...3-"

"Arrrrrrrrggggghhhhhhh" Me, Nudge and Ella screamed as the guys tackled us into the pool. Fang grabbed me around the waist and we went flying into the pool with Gazzy and Nudge not far behind us and Iggy and Ella coming in after them. I turned around to hit Fang but he was already on the other side of the pool holding his sides and laughing his head off.

"Uh Oh! You guys should not have done that!" Nudge warned looking at me with a scared expression on her face.

"Why not?" Gazzy asked trying not to laugh.

"Because when you get Max mad, Max gets very mad." she laughed.

I launched myself through the water and grabbed Fang from behind. I'm a fast swimmer so he wasn't expecting it. I pulled him down and glared at him. He laughed again and went to the top to get air. I decided to play fight with him so I sent a roundhouse kick to his chest. He grabbed my foot and spun me around making me hit Iggy. I went to hit Iggy but he grabbed me around the waist with his hands and he pinned my arms down and then he kissed me on the lips.

He laughed out loud then and I had enough time to hit him where the sun don't shine. He went down and now it was my turn to laugh. "You should listen to Nudge she is quite wise when it comes to knowing what to do and what not to do around me." I kissed Iggy on the cheek then I swam back to the girls who were staring at me strangely. "What?"

"Stop flirting with Iggy."

"Getting jealous Ella? I don't like him trust me. It's a joke. I don't really like him. He's cool but ew. I would never. Ew." I said looking at Iggy and then back at Ella.

"Whatever Max, you always get what you want! Stop joking around with him like that!"

"Touche! Sheesh! Ella I don't like him but I wont stop joking with him because you're jealous and what was that about? I always get what I want?"

"Every guy likes you! You just think that they are playing around. Well they don't always just mess about you know."

"Ella stepping over the line there. I. Don't. Like. Iggy!"I said all of the words very slowly.

"Whatever." At that she climbed out and got a towel and went inside.

"What is up with her today? Is she being serious?" I asked Nudge. She just shrugged and went in after Ella.

I turned around to see the guys staring at me. "What was that about?" Iggy asked.

"I honestly don't know. Somethings up with Ella."

"Oh. Is she okay?" asked Gazzy.

"Yeah, I think she's mad at me for something. I don't know what though. Oh well. She'll cool off before the end of the day."

"Max are you okay?" asked Fang

"Yeah it's just I'm worried about Ella. I'll be right back." I jumped lightly out of the pool and wrapped the towel around me. "ELLA, NUDGE WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted. I walked to the nearest bathroom where I heard someone crying. "Ella are you okay?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah Max I'm fine." she said unlocking the door to let me in. I could tell that she was upset about something.

"Ella you do know that I'm here for you don't you? You can ask me anything." I said giving her one of my Max hugs.

"Max, I'm worried about you. That's why I was angry before. If you always act like this you or someone else is going to get hurt. I think that you might like Iggy or maybe even Fang but I don't think that you should act like this if you have a boyfriend. It's wrong. And yeah I do like Iggy but not in that way, more like as a brother. I know that's stupid because I've only known him for a few days but still..."

"It's okay Ella I know what I'm doing. Okay now shhh... Come on the guys'll be waiting for us." I looked in the mirror then and saw long streaks down my face. Crap. I had mascara on this morning so did the girls but they had put waterproof on. I washed it off and we went outside.

"Hey! You guys good now?" asked Gazzy.

"Er... yeah." I plopped into the water and the girls followed me. We swam into the middle of the pool where the guys were hanging splashing each other. Being the sneaky person that I am me, Nudge and Ella had been able to get some water bombs and we drew closer to the boys. I went up to Iggy and pretended to flirt with him. Getting too close to him for my liking I whispered in his ear and he stood up straighter and looked at me with a questioning look. I moved away to the side of the pool and he was about to follow when I turned around with a menacing smile on my face.

BAM! I through the water bomb and hit him right in the face. Ella and Nudge burst out laughing and Gazzy and Fang looked shocked. Before they could go under the water Nudge and Ella pelted them with water balloons and I sent one at Iggy again. He ducked just before it was supposed to hit him and it hit Fang on his shoulder.

Ella, Nudge and I were laughing so hard that we didn't see the guys come up to us and dunked us it the water. We were all laughing our heads our head off until Iggy's tummy rumbled and it just set us off laughing again. Iggy got out of the water to make us lunch. Well, when I say make I mean throw some sausage rolls and pork pies on a plate and bring them out for everyone to eat.

When we had finished we went back into the pool and just sat there and talked about everything from Music to how me and Fang could fit the same amount of grapes in our mouths without swallowing them.

Finally the guys Mom came home from the day shopping with Angel. They brought in the shopping and then they came outside and found me and Fang fighting in the pool. "Hi guys. Do you girls want to stay the night? I've got scary movies!" she sounded excited. I don't really like scary movies, us Martinez girls aren't very good with them. But it saved me asking to stay so I said yes.

Caroline invited my Mom over for dinner. Whilst she was making it (spaghetti bolognese) my Mom was sat in the kitchen with her. Angel came into the pool with us. She was the most adorable little girl ever. She is a good swimmer as well and knows how to wrap the boys around her little finger. It was quite funny seeing Fang pretending to be a shark trying to eat Iggy and Iggy was being a screaming girl.

We had dinner. Delicious. Then me, Nudge, Ella and Mom went home to collect our stuff for the night ahead of us.

* * *

**R&R?**


	4. The sleepover

**Sorry shorter chapter. I had a bit of block and homework. **

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

Max's POV

It took us all five minutes to get ready. I had packed all of my stuff up and was in the bathroom when Nudge came in and asked, "Max? Are you up here? We're waiting for you."

"Yeah I'll only be a second, I'm in the bathroom. Just wait there for me please."

"Okay." I heard her walking around my room. I came out of the bathroom to find Nudge stood in the middle of the room wearing her pajamas. She had black shorts and a bright pink tank top on with her jacket over the top. I was also wearing my pajamas. Mine were cooler though. I had bright pink shorts with happy bunny's on them and a blue top that said 'I love boys, they're stupid.' with a pink bunny on top.

"Are you sure that's the best thing to wear to go to a house with three boys in it?" Nudge asked looking at my t-shirt.

"Yeah. Anyway it's my favorite pajama set. I can wear what I want. One second. I need to get my jacket."

"I've got it here for you." I pulled on my black jacket and we went downstairs.

"Okay I'm off now girls have a good night and no funny business. Okay? You're going to a house with three boys in it. If they try to touch you-"

"I'll make sure that they don't have children. Don't worry Mom this is Fang, Gazzy and Iggy... Actually you probably should worry." I said smiling at her. "See you tomorrow Mom." I kissed her and then walked over to the guys house. It was still hot outside. I knocked on their door and I heard a shout. "Come in girls. I'm in the kitchen." We walked in and found Mrs. R in the kitchen making lots of popcorn and getting us sweets out of a cupboard. "Hi girls."

"Hey Mrs R. Where should we put our stuff?" I asked.

"Just put it all in Fangs room. And then go along the corridor into the movie room." She said smiling at us.

We walked up the stairs silently and went into Fang's room and put our bags on the floor. Then we crept into the movie room. They didn't hear us which is exactly what I wanted. I crept up on Fang, Nudge crept up on Gazzy and Ella crept up on Iggy. I put my hands over Fangs eyes. "Iggy fuck off!" I silently snickered behind him. Iggy and Gazzy had been gagged by Nudge and Ella so that they couldn't shout back.

"Iggy seriously!" He turned around and got me on the ground. I pulled him down with me and he was on top of me so I rolled to the side and it was vice verse.

"You should know better than to down a girl." I said smiling at him.

"Gerroff me!" he said through gritted teeth.

"You not used to being beaten by a girl Fang?" at that moment he threw me up. I yelped and ended up in his arms with him stood up. "Fang let go!"

"No." he said menacingly.

"Fang!" He carried me out of the room and all the way around the house, into the kitchen with me punching him. He decided it would be easier to hold me in a fireman's carry. So I was taken into the kitchen on Fangs shoulder and he gave me the sweets to take up. And he took some of the popcorn up. We came back down to get the rest of the popcorn. Fang walked in with me on his shoulder and picked up some of the popcorn and passed it to me and then picked up his own.

Mrs. R cleared her throat making Fang jump and me jump with him. "Fang? Max? What are you doing? Or don't I want to know."

"Oh thank god can you tell him to-"

"Nothing Mom, just teaching Max that her ego is too big for her tiny body. Can you bring the rest of the popcorn up for us?"

"Okay. Er... Max are you okay?"

"Actually-" I tried to reply.

"Yeah she's good." Answered Fang for me. He was going to die, and soon.

"I AM NOT TINY!"

"Yes you are, shorty. Come on then Max." He said trying to hold back the laughter

"I will kill you."

"Of course you will."

"I will."

"No you won't because you love me."

"No I don't, I will kill you!"

"Just try. I can carry you around school on the first Monday of term if you want me to."

"Ugh! You dare!"

We went up the stairs, Fang was still holding onto me. Jesus Christ he was strong. I know he had muscles but he carried me up and down the stairs twice with no effort. "What do you eat? Rocks? You're heavy for a fourteen year old girl."

"I have my own muscles you know."

"Of course you do, but they're not a good as mine."

Mrs. R looked confused, Fang actually talking this much was abnormal. There must be something up with him. "How do you know?"

"'Cause I'm stronger than you are. Duh!"

"Can you put me down now?" I asked when we got up to the top floor.

"Nope."

"Why?" I asked whining slightly.

"Because it's fun annoying you like this."

"Ugh, you are so annoying."

We walked into the movie room and found that all four of the leather recliner chairs on the front row were taken up. So me and Fang had a sofa each. Fang had other ideas about that though. He put all of the spare sweets and stuff on one couch so I had to sit next to him. We had three movies to watch, all scary. This was bad. Nudge and Ella are awful with scary movies and I'm not much better.

The first one we watched was _The Exorcist. _Ugh! Never watching it again. Scary as hell. I was actually glad that I was sat next to Fang watching all of these. He had obviously watched them all before so he was just laughing at me jumping. He put an arm around my shoulders and I drew into him. I was so close to him by the end of it that most of my seat was available. You could have probably fit another fully grown fat man on the couch with us. Okay the next one can't be scarier than this so we put in _The Sixth Sense. _

Oh my gosh are all of these films this scary? Nudge and Ella were hugging each other and holding the guys hands. I was cuddled up pretty close to Fang. He didn't seem too sad about that either. He was just laughing at me which made me feel weak. I drew away from him because I didn't want to look like a wimp but almost instantly I had to go back over to Fang. When that film had nearly finished Mr and Mrs. R came in making me, Nudge and Ella jump and the boys laugh again.

"Er... We're off to bed now we'll see you kids in the morning. If you need anything don't wake us up we both have work tomorrow. And Max, Fang... is there something you want to tell us?" asked Mr. R.

At this everyone turned around to see me holding onto Fang as if I couldn't get enough of him and I just went bright red and Fang laughed. "Yeah... Max is terrified of these films. It's sweet. She needs me for comfort." He smiled at his parents who were still looking unsure. "Mom, Dad we are no more than friends, okay? Seriously."

"Okay... but if you ever are you will tell us won't you?" asked Mrs R.

"That's a big IF." I said.

"But you will tell us anything right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Answered Fang, he was probably bored of his parents thinking we were together.

"Is there anything you kids need before we go to bed?" asked Mrs. R

"Yeah. We need covers and-" said Fang before he was cut off by Iggy.

"Fang needs a condom. Just in case you know." Iggy was laughing at his own joke and Gazzy was holding back the laughter but got a slap of me, Ella squeezed his hand hard enough to make some of his knuckles crack and Fang hit him in the back of the head.

"I'll get you some blankets and pillows." said Mrs. R.

"I'll help you." I offered.

We walked down the stairs to the second floor and went into a spare bedroom where the blankets and pillows were kept. Just before Mrs. R. opened the cupboard she looked at me and said. "Are you sure that nothing's going on between you and Fang? Because the way you look at each other it's just..."

"Just what? There is honestly nothing going on between us I have a boyfriend, I promise that if anything did ever happen between me and one of your kids I would tell you." I half smiled at her.

"Just something more than friendship. And okay Max thank you." she smiled at me and got out some of the blankets and pillows. She handed half of them to me and we went upstairs again. I handed one pillow and blanket to the others and one pillow and blanket to Fang and kept the last ones to myself. We put them on the floor for now. The boys went off to get change and came back wearing only pajama pants. Would it kill them to wear t-shirts to bed?

Okay this is the last film. I started out on the end of the couch and made my way up to Fang slowly through the film: _The Omen._ In the end I was curled up against Fang and had a cover pulled up to my chin so that sometimes it went in front of my eyes. This time though Fang also jumped. Ha, I wasn't the only one with scary movie issues. We stayed glued to each other the whole time and we fell asleep like that as well. It was surprisingly comfortable to be cuddled up to Fang even though he had lots of muscle on him. The others were reclined on the recliners. My sleep was a strange one that had many nightmares in it changing the people from the the movies into me. Ugh, I am never coming to Fangs house for a sleepover ever again! Seriously, why are boys so obsessed with scary stuff?

**

* * *

R&R?**


	5. We're Over

**After this I don't know when I'll be updating. Depends on the English weather :/ If it's raining (which it does a lot of) will be writing if not I'll be out with friends. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

Max's POV!

I woke up in Fang's house in the movie room. Okay so that's not very weird at all especially as I was staying over at his house and I fell asleep in his movie room. The strange thing was that I woke up lying on top of Fang (I still had my clothes on, for all of the dirty minded people in this world). He was asleep and looked totally peaceful. I tried to get off him but he had his arms around me. Awkward. I just lay back down and tried to get back to sleep. As there is no windows and no light that would be easy. No one else was awake so I wasn't that embarrassed until I realized that he had no top on. It only took five minutes for me to fall back asleep.

I woke up to laughing and then I heard a camera taking a photo. I looked up and realized that I was still on Fang and that Gazzy had taken a picture of me and Fang. I was going to kill him. I tried to get up but Fang's arms were still around me. Ugh! I looked at his face and he was still asleep. Wake up Fang, how can he not wake up from this. I looked up to see Ella looking shocked, Nudge literally jumping in glee, Gazzy hiding the camera and Iggy looking, well, Iggy was just looking at me. When I lifted my head to look at him he just laughed.

I tried to get up again but Fang was still asleep. Ugh! I pointed to Fang and then put my hands up to show that he was sleeping and they just laughed. I glared at them. Suddenly the door opened and Mrs. R came in and looked at Gazzy and Iggyy who had started laughing all over again and Nudge and Ella who were just stood still. They looked like manikins. Then she turned her head to face us. I just curled up to Fang and pretended to be asleep. I opened my eyes slightly to see their Mom look at Iggy and Gazzy, ask them if something had happened and when they shook their heads she walked out gllancing at us with a worried expression on her face and then walked out.

The laughing started again and they all covered their mouths so that they wouldn't wake Fang up, I got the impression he was cranky when he was woken up by his brothers. I mouthed to them Help Me

Nope Iggy mouthed back.

Please? I put on my Bambi eyes.

No this time Gazzy mouthed it to me and took another picture.

Ugh! I hate you guys!

Yeah maybe but you love Fangy Poo Iggy mouthed

You will all die, you do realise that don't you? Please just help me. Nudge, Ella?

Sorry Max but we'll wake him up, Iggy has already explained that he gets cranky if he's woken up. Answered Nudge

I sighed slightly. WAKE UP FANG!

He didn't move a muscle. I just lay against him. I would just have to wait until he woke up.

He didn't wake up for another hour. I was so bored by now that I had been staring at his face trying to figure out how to draw his face perfectly. I'm no good at portraits but I had nothing else to do apart from occasionally look up to see one of the others come in to check on us every five minutes or so.

When he did finally wake up, he opened his eyes to see me on top of him and just said. "Max?"

"Finally, you're awake. I've been waiting for yo to wake up for at least an hour. Can you release your arms please? I'm kind of squashed and I can't get up." He loosened his grasp but not fully.

"Why are you on top of me?"

"I don't know probably something in our sleep. Please let go of me Fang."

"Why didn't you wake me up? You said you've been there for an hour? Were you just glad to be on top of me, and my impressive abs?"

"No, supposedly you're grumpy when someone wakes you up so I was left here by the others and you had your arms around me so I couldn't get up. Now will you please let go of me?"

"Nope" he said showing me a smile. I almost melted into him but I resisted. HE smiled even wider. "I think you quite like this position. But we are going to have to get up soon enough so come on." He let me go and then got up. I waited for him but as soon as he was up I started walking and yet again he put me into a fireman's carry.

"FANG! Let go of me!" I growled at him.

"Nope! Seriously how did I sleep with you on top of me? I would have thought that your weight would have woken me up. What do you eat? Rocks?"

"Close, crunchy bars. Now let me down. People already think something is going on between us!"

"Let them think what they want. I'm not letting you go. You are going to be glued to me for the rest of the day. See if you go crazy. It would be quite funny." I couldn't see him but I could tell that he was half smiling. I started to thump his back and he just laughed at my pitiful attempts to get out of his grasp.

"Come on Fang, let me go!" I had given up hitting him when we got down to the bottom floor and he walked us into the kitchen where the others were sitting talking in hushed voice. Ella looked up in time to see Fang put me in a wedding carry instead of a fireman's carry and she gasped.

Iggy looked up and started humming the tune to _Here Comes The Bride_. "When was the wedding? I can't believe I wasn't your best man Fang!"

"Let me down." I whispered into Fangs ear. I really needed to kill Iggy and Gazzy and maybe Ella and Nudge.

Fang laughed and they all turned to look at us. "What's so funny?" asked Nudge.

"Nothing." So he was back to his uncooperative self then.

"Ugh! Fang let me down. NOW! Please? I'll do anything... well-"

"Anything?"

"Well-"

"Okay hmmmmm... I'll have to think about that but for now your feet won't touch the floor." he smiled smugly.

"Let. Me. DOWN! Fang please." I gave him bambi eyes but he didn't look at me.

"I will cry!" The one way ticket to getting out of things.

"No you won't. Max you never cry. Even when you left Dylan back in New York you didn't cry!" Ugh! Thanks Ella. I glared at her.

"I need to call Dylan! I need to call him in private now! Please Fang?"

"You don't need to hide anything from me."

"Fine! Can I use your phone?" He handed me the phone and I called Dylan's number

"_Hello?" _(**Dylan's voice is in italics**)

"Hey, Dylan? It's Max."

"_Oh my god Max? I haven't seen you in ages babe. Is this your new house number? How are you?"_

"No, this is my friends number. Please never call me babe again, I know I haven't seen you in ages but just don't and I'm good, you?"

"_Sorry Max. I'm not so good. I'm missing you so much. Do you know when you're coming over to New York next? Who's your new friend?"_

"I'm not coming back to New York for a while. I don't want to be anywhere near my Dad for a while sorry. I miss you too, will you tell Ali, Jen, Sarah, Kat, Dez and all the others that I'm missing them to please when you next see them? And erm... I'm calling from Fang, Iggy and Gazzy's house. They're all gonna be at my school when I go back, how good is that? I'll actually know someone."

"_What kind of names are they? Fang, Iggy and Gazzy?"_

"They are my friends names. Nick names. Fang is really called Nick, Iggy is Jeff and Gazzy is Zephyr but his middle names Gareth. I stayed at theirs last night it was so much fun. So what have you been up to lately?"

"_Wait a second they're all guys and you stayed at their house and they are all our age? Max how is that?"_

"Well Iggy and Gazzy are ten months younger than Fang and they're twins and Fang is in my year as well so yeah and yes I slept at their house. You got a problem with that?"

"_Well yeah I do actually, you were never allowed to stay at my house and with three guys all the same age as us, are they good looking?"_

"Yes they are... Well... I mean... They are okay... I still love you Dylan..."

"_Good way of showing it."_

"Are you saying I can't be friends with guys?"

"_Yes, well no, you can't be friends with good looking guys."_

"Ugh! Don't you dare tell me who I can like and who I can't. You really need to get your head checked out!"

"_Max please just don't hang around with these guys."_

"You can't control my life. I've moved away and my first friends are guys and you're forbidding me from being their friend. Nudge and Ella have been here two, what did you think we were having a foursome or something? Ugh! Dylan You're a prick, you know that? We're over. Don't try to get hold of me ever again."

I hung up on him and turned into Fang who was still holding me. Ugh! I hate my life!

"Er... Well that was awkward." Said Iggy

"No shit Sherlock! I told you guys I wanted to be in private. But oh no Fang had to hold onto me. Oh well. It's all over now. I'm never going back to that moron, ever again."

"That's what you said last time Max," Ella was looking up at me.

"That was last time!"

"And the time before, and the time before that." Nudge added.

"Okay, I may be repeating myself slightly but I promise this time I won't go back to him. He was jealous of you guys. That is not on! I can't believe he's trying to rule my life. UGH!" I shut up and brushed the tears off my face when they fell.

"Max, are you okay?" Nudge asked. "You haven't cried in years."

"I'm not crying!"

"Did he seriously think that we were having a foursome?" Fang!

"Well, I don't know but probably. Er..."

"Well, we always could just so that he would be right to be jealous?" Iggy! I threw my slipper at him.

"That is wrong! a) You guys are brothers eugh! b) Never! EWEWEWEWEWEWEWWW!"

"But you would have a twosome with Fang. You know you would. That's why you wouldn't get off him this morning isn't it just admit it." Gazzy! Now I don't have either of my slippers! Grrrr!

"I need food." said Fang from behind me. Just in time his stomach rumbled and sent a vibration through me. Eugh!

"Let me down then?"

"Never!" he smiled at me, made me sit on the counter and stuck eight pieces of toast in the toaster. When they popped he put margarine and Jam on all of the pieces and handed me four and ate four himself. Surprisingly he didn't let go of me doing all of this. He had his hand in front of me so that I couldn't get off the counter. Then he picked me up again and sat down on a stool and made me sit on his knee

"Ugh! Fang just let me sit on my own stool, there is enough."

"Actually there isn't. Angels teddy is on that seat. You can't move it!" He smiled and took a bite of his breakfast. "Ig can you pour us some orange juice?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Hey, Fang. How am I going to get dressed today?" I asked him honesty curious.

"You're not."

"What?"

"Pajama day. You're staying tonight as well. So you have me for company all day. We have the house to ourselves today guys. What do you want to do?"

"Stand up?" I replied groaning as he put his plait on the table and put both of his arms around me. Giving me a hug. "Ugh Fan get off," He squeezed harder. "FANG... Can't... breathe..."

"Stop struggling then and don't mention me letting you go again."

"Never!"

"Fine then." He just picked me up and put me in a fireman's carry again. We went upstairs and he put me in his library on this high chair thing.

"No fair Fang!" Let me down.

"Nope, what book do you wanna read?"

"You got Maximum ride: MAX?"

"Yeah, here you go." He handed it to me and he picked up Maximum ride: FANG and started reading. Two hours later the others came looking for us. Fang got me down and took me down to his room and put on a CD. He put me on the end of his bed which was next to the wall and he sat opposite me making sure I couldn't get off the bed. This was getting seriously old now.

I recognized the song. _Tik-Tok by Ke$ha_? Seriously Fang?

"Pahahahaha" I laughed at him.

"What?"

"You listen to Ke$ha?"

"Iggy! He must have changed the CD. I didn't really notice to be honest." I just stared at him.

"So you aren't going to change it then?" I said after several seconds.

"Nope. It's quite catchy." _If we we ever meet again- Timbaland ft Katy Perry _came on then and Fang burst into song.

**Fang**

_What is somebody like you doin' in a place like this?_

_Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?_

_Say whats your name? What you drinking?_

_I think I know what are you thinking_

_Baby whats your sign,_ _tell me yours and ill tell you mine_

_Say What is someone like you doin' in a place like this?_

**Me and Fang**

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away_

_If we ever meet again_

_This freefall, oh, got me so, oh_

_kiss me all night,_

_don't ever let me go_

_Ill never be the same_

_if we ever meet again_

**Me** _Do you come here much?_

_I swear I've seen your face before_

_You don't see me blush_

_but I cant help to want you more,__more_

_Baby tell me whats your story?_

_I ain't shy, don't you worry_

_I'm flirting with my eyes_

_I wanna leave with you tonight_

_do you come here much?_

_I've gotta see your face some more_ _(some more cause baby I..)_

**Me and Fang**

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away_

_If we ever meet again_

_This free fall, oh got me so, oh_

_kiss me all night,_

_don't ever let me go_

_Ill never be the same_

_if we ever meet again_

**Me with Fang singing the repeats**

_If we ever meet again,_

_I'll have so much more to say_

_(Say if we ever meet again)_

_If we ever meet again, again_

_I wont let you go away_

_(Say if we ever meet again)_

_If we ever, ever meet again_

_I'll have so much more to say_

_(Say if we ever meet again)_

_If we ever, ever meet again_

_I wont let you go away!_

**Both**

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away_

_If we ever meet again_

_This free fall, oh got me so oh_

_kiss me all night,_

_don't ever let me go_

_Ill never be the same_

_if we ever meet again_

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away_

_If we ever meet again_

_This free fall, oh got me so, oh_

_kiss me all night,_

_don't ever let me go_

_Ill never be the same_

_if we ever meet again_

We burst out laughing and the guys found us lying on Fang's bed laughing whilst _In my head _was playing. "Woah we'll leave you be. Gazzy cover your eyes! Hey is that my CD you were just singing to? When did you get that?"

"You must have left it in here two nights ago whilst you were staring at Max through my bedroom window." I turned my gaze to Iggy to see him staring at his shoes with a red face.

"Er... Well... This is awkward." Gazzy said after several minutes of awkward silence. I looked over at Ella. Her face was like a rock. Showing no emotion, this was unusual for Ella unless she was shocked or sad or sometimes even both. Fang and Iggy were having an argument behind me, well Iggy was ranting and Fang was adding a few words in every now and then. I really couldn't be bothered to listen to them so I slipped off the bed and went over to the girls.

I cleared my throat. "GUYS! JESUS MARY! Calm down! I honestly don't care what you do in your free time but in future Ig, no more looking through Fangs window at me unless you want to send me a message, okay? Fang I told you I would win." I said smiling at him.

"Huh?" He looked up and then got off his bed and chased me around the house. He was fast. But not fast enough. I jumped over the edge of the banister on the third floor and waited for him to run down the stairs and then I jumped off the next stairs. This time though he followed me and ended up about an inch behind me. I went to run but fell and tripped Fang up as well. We ended up lying on the floor laughing next to each other.

"Guys, what is it with you two today? Fang you've laughed more today than you ever have." Iggy said at the foot of the stairs.

"It's me! I bring out the best in people."

"And the worst." Nudge added coming down the stairs.

"How dare you!" I said in fake exasperation.

"What you do. Remember when Dez said he would do anything for you and ended up..." I clasped my hand around her mouth at that point.

"What did he do?" Asked Gazzy from behind me.

"Ella you tell them and I'll kill you and eat the pieces okay?" I said glaring at her. She just nodded and sat on the step. "Shouldn't we get dressed now?" I asked noticing Ella was still in her princess pajamas and all the guys still didn't have their shirts on. Nudge was dressed. Well, she had her pajamas still but she had a jacket and had accessorized. Ugh!

"Nope! It's a pajama day today. Fang told you that earlier." Said Gazzy

"Well can you guys at least put a t-shirt on or something. Your abs are really starting to annoy me."

"No they're not. They are turning you on. Look at my amazing abs. They are the best." said Iggy.

I started to sing _Your so vain._

"What they are!"

"Actually they aren't. Fang's are bigger. Yours is more like a six pack his is an eight pack!" Stupid Max! You don't say that to someone who is already teasing you about Fang! Ugh Why. Am. I. So. Stupid. I blushed.

"So you admit it then?" Iggy asked

"Admit what?" "That you _like _Fangy-poo?" Iggy asked trying to mimic a girls voice and really not succeeding in it.

"Dude it's like this. Fangy-poo" Said Gazzy in a perfect mimic of my voice.

"Ugh, you guys do realize that I hate you don't you?" I asked glaring at them.

"Yes. Hey, you didn't deny it. Haha. You lurve Fang!" I hate Gazzy. I launched myself at him but he just caught me. Jesus Christ. These guys were quick! And strong! At that moment the door opened and sent Gazzy forward as he was too near the door. He fell forward and decked it. I was still in his grasp so I was about to be squashed. Fang suddenly grabbed me and pulled me against him.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked me quietly whispering in my ear.

"Yeah. Gazzy are you okay?" I asked trying to walk over to him but Fang had already scooped me up again. "Ugh Fang! Not again!"

"Haha. I told you that I would win." He said with a half smile. Oh my gosh, he was so... so... HOT! Ugh! Max you aren't supposed to think that about your new friend.

"Grr! I'll put make-up on you when you're asleep tonight if you don't let go of me! Or I'll chop off your hair!" I growled at him

"No you won't. You'll be trapped again." He said smiling at me. He was so much more chatty when we were on our own. Until now I hadn't realized that Fang had taken me into the living room. We sat down on the love seat and were just talking. I was showing him what it was like fighting with Nudge. I had hold of his hair and my face was near to his. I had one hand on his face and he was sat with his hands in my hair. We were pretending to pull each others hair and then I heard the Click! Of a camera.

"Not again guys? Seriously. This is getting old." I turned to see Iggy slip out of the room and Nudge wink at me and then walk out. "Ugh! Why, why, why, why, why?"

"Why what?" Asked Fang, back to his normal self.

"Why is my sister such a... ugh. Annoying little brat!" I made my voice louder and just heard her laugh from the other side of the door. "I hate you Nudge." I said trying to get up.

"You love me really. I know someone else who you love." She burst out laughing and I heard her walk away quickly. I jumped off the love seat and went into the hall. I found her.

"Camera. Now!"

"Nope." At that moment Fang came up behind me as well. Before I could run he picked me up. Click! From behind Nudge I saw Gazzy holding a camera and clicking away whilst I was in Fangs arms.

"I'm gonna kill you Gazzy! Seriously, you will die a horrible painful death! Fang let me down." I turned my head around and whispered in his ear. "You let me go and I'll admit that you win and I will punch Gazzy where the sun don't shine?" I asked him as a question to see if he would let me go or not.

He laughed. He lent down and whispered. "You also have to play twister against me. I bet you that I'm more flexible than you!"

"Fine, I'm warning you I play a mean twister. I'm the ruler of twister I'm-" Click! "Gonna kill Gazzy! Let go of me Fang!"

"First tell me that I win!"

Ugh! "Okay you win!" He let go of me and I ran at Gazzy who was already in the living room. Idiot. Now he had no where to run Mwa ha ha ha haaaa! Gazzy was cornered. "Give me the camera Gazzy and your private areas won't get hurt." He chucked the camera at me and I just kicked him lightly. Hard enough to get a glare but not hard enough for him to retaliate. "Thank-you." I went through all of the pictures. I showed Fang and we both laughed at them and then deleted all but one because it was of us trying to kill each other and it was a really good quality picture. "Here you go Iggy. Catch!" I threw the camera at him and he caught it lightly and went outside grumpily. "Did we ruin your fun?" I called after him. We went outside and Gazzy pushed me and Fang into the water. Click! Iggy got another picture. Ugh! Now I was soaking wet and my pajamas were clinging to me. Iggy will die and so will Gazzy. Gazzy was just stood by the pool laughing and Iggy was on the other side talking to Ella. Fang and I looked at each other. The look said that I'd get Iggy and he would get Gazzy. I swaam over to Iggy and said, "Give me the camera."

"No!" As soon as he said this Fang grabbed Gazzy's leg and I grabbed Iggy's. They came into the pool. Iggy grabbed onto Ella pulling her in as well. I was just glad that he had dropped his camera on the grass before getting it wet.

"Hahaha!" Nudge came running in with Angel in her arms. They were just looking at us, pointing and laughing at us. If Nudge didn't have Angel in her arms I would have dragged her butt in here along with us. We got out and me, Nudge and Ella went back to our house to get some new pajamas. Nudge went to get a shower and me and Ella did the same. We all met up in the entrance hall, all dressed in different pajamas. Even Nudge who didn't get a drop of water on her had got changed. This time she was wearing pink shorts and a white top with _Riding solo_ written on the front with a picture of a girl on a bike on the front (I got her them last christmas). Ella was wearing her short sleeve t-shirt green t-shirt that said_ i like to tape my thumbs to my hands to see what it would b__e like to be a dinosaur _with a dinosaur on the back and her blue shorts. And I was wearing black shorts with an red t-shirt that said _Touch me and you'll be the color of this top! _On it. We left the house and went around to the guys house. I knocked on the door and Gazzy answered. He glared at me, I guess he hadn't forgiven me for hurting his precious areas. I smiled sweetly at him and walked into the house.

"Where's the others?" Asked Ella.

"Upstairs in the room next to the movie room. They're setting up twister for you Max."

"Haha. I will whoop Fangs ass." I said laughing as I sprinted up the stairs. I walked into the room to see Fang and Iggy in a heated discussion. As soon as they saw me theyshut up. What is it with these two? Oh well. "Hey guys. As you can see, I did have to get changed today after all." I spun in a circle to show them my new outfit.

"And may I say it was a good change? Those shorts are shorter and that t-shirt is tighter." Said Iggy smiling at me, then he winked at me and pretended to kiss me. Fang hit him across the head with the spinner.

"So are we gonna play then Max." asked Fang.

"Yeah, one second I have to say something. I will win." I started playing my Ipod out loud and started singing along to On a Mission by Gabriella Cilmi.

_It's time for me to make a move  
And I know what i gotta do  
Coz I got everything to prove  
I got a plan I'm sticking to_ _  
The word is that I'm over doubt  
But I don't let it get me down  
I ain't nobody's push around  
If they could only see me now_

__

There's only one thing on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I'm coming through so get out of the way

I am a woman on a mission, woah  
Nothing can stop me, I'm stronger than ever  
I wanna see this through  
I am a woman on a mission, woah  
Whatever it takes I will do what I gotta do

I'm gonna lay it on the line  
I won't give up without a fight  
Coz I can see the finish line  
Won't stop till I make you mine  
To read the writing on the wall  
I'm ready here and standing tall  
So people think they know it all  
So I guess I'll have to show them all

There's only one thing on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I'm coming through so get out of the way

I am a woman on a mission, woah  
Nothing can stop me, I'm stronger than ever  
I wanna see this through  
I am a woman on a mission, woah  
Whatever it takes I will do what I gotta do

I am a woman on a mission, woah  
Nothing can stop me, I'm stronger than ever  
I wanna see this through  
I am a woman on a mission, woah  
Whatever it takes I will do what I gotta do

_I never give up, I never give up, I never give up  
I'm on a mission  
I never give up, I never give up  
I'm gonna see this through  
I never give up, I never give up, I never give up  
I'm on a mission  
Whatever it takes I will do what I gotta do_

"Okay _now_ I'm ready to play." I said as the song finished. I stepped up to the twister mat and Iggy called out the instructions from the spinner. Me and Fang ended up twistered around each other and when I had to turn my body slightly I was face to face with Fang.

He was smiling down at me. "I will win!"

"Fang! Right hand green." Fang moved his hand and ended up way too close to me for my liking. "Max left leg yellow." I pulled my leg up one. Fang then had to put his hand on a different green and he was trying so hard not to loose his balance. I pushed my head up and kissed him. He went falling to the ground and I won. However he was on top of me.

"Hey no fair. You cheated!" he said getting off me.

"There is no rule saying that you can't kiss someone to put them off is there." I grabbed the instructions manual and read it. "Nope didn't think so. You liked it though." I winked at him and went to sit next to Iggy

"Ugh! You are so annoying, you know that? I want a rematch!"

"Well you're not getting one." I said sticking my tongue out. "Movies now?" I asked Iggy.

"No food first." We went downstairs to the kitchen where Mrs. R was making us handmade pizza. We all sat around the table and waited. I had Fang sat next to me and we were fighting about whether I cheated or not when Mrs. R walked in with our dinner.

"What was that Fang?" She asked looking at us. I looked at him. He got the message not to tell his mother.

"Er... Nothing. I'm just annoyed at Max! She cheated in Twister!" He glared at me

"I did not! It doesn't say that it was cheating in the manual so it wasn't you're just a sore looser!"

"Too true. He always wins. I bet he'll be trying to get his pride back all night Max. Did you seriously get beat by a girl Fang?" Asked Mr. R as he walked in.

"Yep, I guess that just shows who's better. First I beat you at getting down the stairs the quickest and now I'm beating you at twister."

"You cheated at that aswell."

"There were no rules apart from get down the stairs."

"Ugh!" We kept up our conversation through out the whole of dinner. The others had their own conversations until ours got loud and then they would occasionally join into ours.

After dinner we went up to the movie room. This time I sat on the other couch with Fang on the one we had slept on last night. Again we watched scary movies. I ended up after the first film next to Fang with him on one sofa and me sat right next to him on the other one. When we watched the second one I had got over the arms on the couch's and was sat almost on top of Fang. We fell asleep like that again.

**

* * *

R&R?**


	6. Charades

**So this is my sixth chapter (: I love writing this! Thanks for the reviews people. :) **

**Enjoy (: **

* * *

Max's POV

I woke up in the morning at the eleven o'clock. All I was thinking was _Thank God I'm not lying on top of Fang this morning!_ Then I realized that I may not be on Fang but I was nearly falling off the couch and Fang was behind me. I was quite surprised that I hadn't fallen off the couch yet. Then I found that his arms were wrapped tightly around me. I stirred and Fang whispered in my ear, "You awake?" I jumped slightly.

"No! I'm just moving around and talking to you in my sleep." I whispered back sarcastically.

"The others aren't up yet. Come on, as much fun as it would be to wake Iggy and Gazzy up, I don't want an argument this early in the morning." Wow! Even Nudge couldn't say that this early in the morning.

"'Kay, I'm up. Well I will be if you let me go!" I struggled against his grasp but he sat up and I was sat on his knee. I hopped off and walked through the door and down the hall.

"Max! Wrong way." He grabbed my hand and almost dragged me to his room.

"I knew that," He sent me a look that said _No you didn't_, "What? I did!"

As we walked into Fangs room I swear I heard someone come out of one of the rooms just down the hallway.

"Max? Are you okay?" Fang asked concern all over his face. He was leaning against his door, starring at me like he was looking into my soul or head or something.

"Yeah, what makes you ask? I'm fine, never better." I replied confused. What had brought this on?

"Don't lie to me Max, you can talk to me."

"I'm not lying Fang! You don't know me. I never tell people how I'm feeling. I guess I'm just a little bit like you in that way." I looked away from his eyes.

"I know you well enough to know that something's wrong Max. And yes, I do bottle up my emotions but there is something bothering you. Sometimes it's better to tell someone you trust about your emotions rather than just keeping them to yourself. If you have someone that you can talk to then you should talk to them." Wow!

"There is nothing on my mind Fang!"

"Yes there is! You were muttering in your sleep last night."

"_What?" _I was honestly shocked by this. I never talked in my sleep. I reddened slightly then looked back up at Fang. "What was I saying?"

"Well... you started off about your Dad and something about love and hate. Then you just said Dylan, Fang over and over again for a while. Then you just said Max stop thinking that! Then you shut up."

Shit! I had said that in my sleep. I can't lie to Fang so I just looked him right in the eyes and said, "Okay then... I guess that... I want to hate my dad but I can't. I miss him and still love him but I can't ever see him again. I was probably saying I can't believe Dylan is jealous of you and that you were totally getting my mind off of my life until I ended it with Dylan. Fang I honestly don't know what I'm thinking at the moment. My life is just too complicated right now. I feel like hitting a wall or doing something dangerous." I searched his eyes to see if he believed me. I saw that he did.

At that moment Fang walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug. I lent against him for a few minutes. "Thank-you Fang."

He lent backwards a bit and looked down at me confused. "For what?"

"For everything. Making me feel at home, forgetting my old life, making me laugh, talking to me and for this hug. It's really comforting. You are quite a huggable person when you want to be you know?"

"Haha, it's okay Max. You make me feel better. Not so alone." He lent against me again and we stayed like that for a few more minutes.

Suddenly the door burst open and Mrs R was stood starring at us. I unwrapped myself from Fang but he seemed glued to me. "Fang let go. Your mom is starring!" I whispered so softly that only he could hear it. He loosened his grip and just stood by me with his arm over my shoulders.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" He asked in a casual voice.

Er... Are... Are you... Are you two... together?" Ugh! Not again!

"Well it depends what you mean by together. We are together now yes but as in together, together. No we are not." I elbowed him in the ribs. And he laughed at me.

"No Mrs R. We aren't together. Fang was just comforting me because I've been upset about my Dad and my ex and we didn't want to wake the others up. They need their beauty sleep." I smiled a weak smile at her while Fang just stood next to me with his arm still over my shoulders. I could see why she thought that we were together to be honest. We were close and everything but no, I would never go out with Fang. We are just friends. But he is my hot friend. Stupid Max!

"Er... Okay. The other guys are up now. Come one I'm making pancakes for breakfast." She smiled and walked out of the room."

"Let's go." I said to Fang.

"Yeah, sure."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, well, no... I'll tell you later." Mr cooperative. We walked downstairs and ate our pancakes. Oh my Lord they are gorgeous! I need to get that recipe. We were going to have a pool day today so the guys were coming round to ours so we went home and got changed into our swimming stuff and when the bell rang I ran down the stairs and answered the door being careful to hide the scar on my side with my arm. The guys were in their swimming trunks and had baggy t-shirts on. Fang really doesn't wear anything other than black does he? He even had black swim shorts and a black polo shirt.

"Come in. The girls are still getting changed. They can't pick which bathing suit to wear."

"Yours is much better today than last time though Max!" Iggy is such a pervert. "I mean you are wearing a bikini instead of a long..." I slapped him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You are such a pervert. I can go get changed if you want!"

"No,no you look amazing." Said Nudge and Ella from the top of the stairs, they're scary when they do that.

"Thanks Nudge, Ella. Come on through." We went to the pool and I climbed up the steps to our diving board (yes I had a diving board in my back yard. How cool!). The others were just looking at me. I jumped off the board backwards and did a double back flip in the air before landing with a little splash in the water.

"My go, my go!" Shouted Gazzy but Iggy was already at the steps. Oh god, this was going to be bad. I swam to the other end of the pool and stood against the wall as the twin idiots dive bombed at the same time into the water making it go all over Nudge and Ella who squealed and dived into the water to get Gazzy and Iggy.

"You will die!" Exclaimed Nudge as her and Ella tried to attack the boys. I just watched all of my attention concentrated on watching them that I didn't hear Fang plop into the water and touch my arm. I just and turned to hit him but he caught my fist.

"Hey. So what was up with you before?" I asked.

"I'm just annoyed that my mom doesn't trust me to tell her things. I know I may not be the most cooperative person in the world but I do tell her all of my secrets. Ugh! I can't believe her at the moment. Am I not allowed to have girl- friends, as in girls that are friends?" He just stared ahead.

"You seem quite cooperative to me sometimes. Not all the time but sometimes. And she's just worried about you. She probably isn't used to you being close to a girl that you're not going out with or that isn't Angel."

"Yeah I guess. Anyway. How are you now?"

"I'm good. Just glad to have told someone about my life." I smiled at him. We chatted for about an hour until Iggy swam over

"Im hungry you got any food in this joint?"

"A) Don't use that language you sound like a freak and b) yes we do why?"

"Can I have some food please?" Iggy asked

"Yeah. I'll make lunch."

"No you won't. I will." Said Ella swimming up to us.

"Why?" I asked appalled

"Max you are the worst cook on the earth. You burnt your cereal." Added Ella

"Well someone could have told me that you don't have to cook it before I tried to!"

"Seriously? You burnt your cereal?" Fang asked holding back laughter.

"Yes she did and she gave us all food poisoning from making pizza. I don't know how but she did!" said Nudge glaring at me. She had never forgiven me for that.

"Okay note to self: Never let Max cook! Leave it all to Iggy." Said Fang laughing.

"Shut up! I didn't mean to. How do you know that it wasn't just a stomach bug?" I asked Nudge.

"Our Mom is a vet Max, she knows these things!" Said Ella.

"Oh yeah!" I said remembering this small fact.

"Idiot!" Nudge muttered and Ella hopped out of the pool and went to grab one of the towels and then walked into the kitchen.

"She's right you are an idiot! You burnt your cereal? Now that's an all time low. Even Gazzy can't do that!" Exclaimed Fang.

"You saying I can't cook?" Asked Gazzy coming up behind Nudge.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Said Fang. "What you gonna do about it?"

"GRR!" Gazzy growled. Then launched himself at Fang. He went straight into the wall of the pool. Then looked up to see Fang laughing about ten meters away from us. Wow he was fast. Gazzy swam over to Fang but he caught Gazzy in a head lock and put his head under the water. "Gerroff me!" He shouted when Fang brought him up for air.

"Say that I win and Fang is the best brother in the world and I'll think about it."

"NEVER!"

"Okay, have it your way!" He dunked Gazzy's head and then brought him and nuggied him. "Now say it!"

"Ugh okay,okay... You win... And... Fang... is the best...brother... in... the... world! Now gerroff me!" Fang released him and walked back over to me. Gazzy launched himself at Fang from behind and Fang just moved slightly to the left and Gazzy went straight into the water.

"Don't mess with me Gazzy, I can make your life a living hell!"

"FOOD" Shouted Ella from the door. We all jumped out of the pool and had our food. A couple of hours later Mom came in to see us all sat in the living room an Nudge was at the front with us guessing what she was (we were playing charades). Iggy and Gazzy were sprawled across the L-shape sofa that was meant for eight but had them two on it. Ella was sat in one of the recliners, there was another recliner next to her where Nudge had been sitting and Fang was sat on the massive bean-bag with me.

"A chicken being slaughtered?" I guessed. I really wasn't sure what the hell she was supposed to be doing.

"King Charles 1st of England being beheaded?" Asked Fang. Nudge nodded.

"What the hell? How was I supposed to know that?"

"Well you have looked through all of the cards before now so you should know." answered Nudge. Fang got up and took a card from the box Nudge was holding.

"Seriously? Can I change mine?" Fang asked.

"Nope! This should be fun." I said and smiled at Fang waiting for him to make a fool of himself. He came over to me and sat on one knee in the proposal stance and started to pretend to talk to me. I laughed and he lent in closer and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Oh, I know, I know!" Shouted Ella whilst Fang was still staring into my eyes and I was staring back. "He's proclaiming his undying love for her! Oh that's so cute!" Fang got up and sat next to me again.

"You got it in one Ella. Your go!" I glanced at him and he just half smiled at me making my heart skip a beat. Stupid heart!

"Er... Okay." She said slowly. She got off her chair and went to the box. She picked up a card. She made a fish face and put her hands as horns on her head.

"Oh! My Goldfish Is Evil! You're being the goldfish from my Goldfish is evil!" I said glad of my cleverness. The others just stared at me and Ella gave me the box to take out a card.

"How did you know that? Now that is childish Max." Said Iggy.

"I'm the childish one? Sure..." I replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Are you implying that I'm childish? There is nothing child like about me!" Iggy said astonished. "Look at my body a child doesn't have this perfection!"

"Actually someone probably does! And your face is like a little kid that didn't get his Candy. All scrunched up and annoyed, yet kind of cute; as in babyish cute, not hot cute." I laughed at him as he tried to collect himself and just stayed quiet. "Baby got no sarcastic remark for me?" He jumped over Nudges chair. Wow he can jump and started chasing me around the house. He still couldn't jump the stairs though which was quite funny. I ran outside and climbed up the vines that went into my room. I climbed through the window just as Iggy came outside.

"MAX!"

"Heyya Iggy, you look so small down there!" I said teasingly. He ran inside and I went into my closet, opened the secret door and went in closing it behind me. I ran up the stairs and pulled out my book.

"MAX? Come out, come out wherever you are!" I laughed silently. I picked up my phone and dialed his number. He answered it "Max? Where are you?"

"You will never find me Iggy. Haha! There is only one person who knows where I am and they aren't even in this house." That was true because I knew that Fang would be outside. He always is when he isn't in his room.

"Max! Where. Are. You?" Iggy asked

"I'm in my house somewhere. You will never find me. I'm too good for you!"

I heard him leave the room. "I'm going after your guitar!"

"Wait which one? Bell? De? Pixie? Or Baby?"

"What?" I heard him stop. "which one's which?"

"My white acoustic is Bell, my black one is Baby. My white electric is Pixie and my black one is De, as in Demon but shortened"

"I'm going after Baby!"

"Stop, stop. Wait for me outside my room. Okay?" I heard his footsteps. Good "Okay give me one second."

I raced down the steps got out of my hidey hole and put on my mini-skirt (that Nudge had bought me for my birthday last year) and pulled on a tight tank top. I walked out of the room and looked at Iggy. He took in my looks and automatically calmed down. I'm good at that with men. "Wow! Max you're freakin' HOT!"

"Now will you leave me alone?"

"I ask only one thing."

"And what is that?" Oh god!

"One kiss!"

"Ugh Iggy why?"

"You're hot. I have to be kissed by every really hot person, I thought that you knew that."

"Ugh! Fine! Never again?"

"Never!"

"Come in then. No one is allowed to know about this Iggy!"

"Why not it'll make me famous when we start school."

"No!"

"Fine!" This was going to be awkward. He lent in and kissed me. Not like a peck on the cheek or anything but a proper full on snog! (**Do Americans use that word? I guess it's British for making out)** I can't believe I agreed to this. I kissed him back, don't ask why and after a minute or so we broke apart. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic! You're one good kisser!"

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself I guess. Come on we need to get downstairs." I waited a while then said, "Come. On." I dragged Iggy out of my room to find the whole group stood there staring at us. Crap! I was still dressed like a slutty version of Nudge and Ella as well.

If I could paint this picture it would be called mixed emotions. Nudge was looking shocked but almost jumping up and down in happiness. Ella was looking down at her shoes looking upset. Gazzy was smiling at us and Fang was looking shocked and sort of amused. I turned to look at Iggy who was smiling like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. I turned back around to the guys. "Hello? You guys there?"

"Yeah." Fang was trying not to laugh at the expression on my face I could tell. I was never going to hear the end of this!

"I'm going to get changed! Be back in a sec." I turned to go but Iggy caught my arm.

"Do you have to?"

"Yes I do. You perv."

"Why?" asked Gazzy

"Yeah you'll upset Iggy if you do." Added Fang

"Ugh! Boys!" with that I walked away. When I got to my room I turned to see all of the boys staring after me. Ugh why were all guys the same they only have one thing on their minds don't they?

A minute later I was walking down the stairs wearing my red skinny jeans and my blue and white checked shirt with the top two buttons undone. The boys were in the music room and Nudge and Ella were in Nudges room. I knocked. "Guys you in there?"

"Yeah Max! Out in five. Go find the guys." Said Nudge

"Okay. Is everything okay in there?"

"No it isn't!" Shouted Ella.

"Ells? What's up?" I walked into the room and looked at Ella who was sat on her bed with her head in her hands. "Ells?"

"Get lost Max!" she shot at me.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." I said standing my ground.

"Max? Go. Please." said Nudge softly.

"Fine. But Ella me and you are having a talk later!" I stormed out of her room and went into the music room where the guys were lounged on the bean-bags. "Hey!"

"Hey, Max." Said Iggy looking happy to see me. Ugh! Now that I'd kiss-

"Shit!" Did I just say that? CRAP!CRAP!CRAP! Ella. Iggy. Oh no! She liked Iggy. This is bad! She will never forgive me. What have I done?

"What? Max? What's wrong?" asked Iggy looking concerned.

"Nothing. One second. I'll be right-" I ran out of the room and jumped over the banister onto the second floor. I ran into Ella's room where she was still sat on the bed. "Ells, I'm sorry! If I knew you would feel like this after that, I would never have done it. I'm sorry. Seriously. What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking, let's get out of my problems by kissing some guy you barely even know and you were just thinking of yourself Max, as you usually do! Just leave me alone. I don't want to see you Max. Why do you never think of anyone but yourself?"

"Ells-"

"GET OUT MAX!" Ella shouted at me. I turned on my heel and went onto the stairwell. I sat there for a minute until I had finished thinking.

"Is Ella okay?" It was Mom.

"What do you think?" I said quietly.

"What happened Max?" She sat on the step next to me.

"I'm a horrible person and I hurt Ella's feelings. That's what happened. Ugh! I left the guys upstairs. I'll be up there if you need me." I stood up and walked over to the second set of stairs and walked up them slowly. I walked into the music room.

"What was that about?" Asked Fang coming over to me.

"Nothing. Doesn't matter. Ella isn't feeling too well. I'm making her feel worse. I'm not the best person at comfort." I said miserably walking over to the piano and sitting on the leather seat. I started playing a tune I know too well for my age. It was _let it be_ by _the Beatles _

_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

__

Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.

And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree,  
there will be an answer, let it be.  
For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see,  
there will be an answer. let it be.

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be._

_There will be an answer. Let it be_

_Let it be,let it be, let it be, let it be._

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

Fang picked up a guitar and so did Gazzy and Iggy went to the key board and they started doing their solo pieces

_Let it be,let it be, let it be, let it be._

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

_And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light, that shines on me,  
shine until tomorrow, let it be.  
I wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be._

_There will be an answer, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be._

_There will be an answer, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be._

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

"That was good!" Said Nudge from the door.

"Er... Thanks. How is she?" I couldn't look at her face at that moment.

"She's better. I actually really need to talk to you Max." She looked at me pleading.

"Right now? Can't it wait until the guys go home later?"

"No. Now!"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming!" I walked out of the room and put up one finger to show them that I would be one minute. We walked into my room and Nudge sat on the bed. I sat next to her and asked, "What's up Nudge?"

"Nothing... Well... I..." This wasn't like Nudge.

"Spit it out. This isn't like you."

"I... Ella likes Iggy and... I think that... Iggy... Likes you. So does Fang. I'm worried about you and Ella." Nudge was really upset about this I could tell.

"Nudge. I don't like anyone. If they like me it's their problem. I'm off men. They're too controlling. There's no point in having a boyfriend unless you are truly in love. You girls are my world okay? Ella likes Iggy. Yeah I can tell. But me and Iggy we just mess about. We're nothing serious. Just friends. I wish I could tell Ella this but I don't think that she'll talk to me again. I was only doing it to get Iggy to not chase me or try to kill me." I said the end bit with a weak smile. "These guys are _strong_ and I don't want to get onto the wrong side of them. Okay?"

"Okay Max and by the way I think that Ella was stepping way over the line before I mean-"

"She was upset I can deal with that. Now we need to get back to the guys before they get too bored and decide to kill my guitars." I said jokingly but in my mind I was serious.

We walked in to find the guys looking relaxed. They were laughing at something but Fang's eyes told me that he was thinking about something totally different to the joke. I sent him a confused look and he mouthed _Later_. I put my thumb up to tell him I understood.

An hour later the guys had to go and I was shattered. I was glad to get back to my bed but I couldn't stop thinking about Ella. I fell into a sleep full of dreams about falling through the air and landing splat on my face. They were strange dreams.

**

* * *

R&R**


	7. Jeb

**Chapter seven. Please don't dis my fashion sense. I love reading reviews and replying to them if I can. Please review. Read Metamorphic by Paramoll. It's another AH MR story read.**

**Enjoy! (:

* * *

**

Max's POV

I've been here for a couple of weeks now. The guys and me have been having the time of our lives (no comments towards Dirty Dancing please). We painted the house. Bad idea. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and me all did my music room and my bedroom. Very bad idea. Put Gazzy and Iggy in a room with paint in it and expect to be bored out of your mind with the scientific talk about how to make bombs out of certain materials and paint. Also be very afraid.

We had painted the room with two parallel walls in white and the other two in black. We had moved all of my babies out of the room and we had moved the Keyboard and the piano out of the way. When we were finished Gazzy and Iggy were having an argument about how to make a certain bomb when Gazzy stuck his paint brush into the paint and flicked it at Iggy. The white paint went all over the left side of the black wall. It looked pretty cool to be honest.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Max!" Gazzy apologized.

"Doesn't matter, it happens. It looks good anyway. Come on let's do the rest of the walls like this!" I said as I dunked my paint brush in the white and aimed it at the black wall. My aim was a bit off and it hit Fang right in the face.

"Max!" Fang snarled at me looking at his hair and the paint on his all black clothes.

"You got in the way!" I replied

"Really?" He sent a splatter of black paint at me. It turned into a paint war and when we finished we were all covered in paint. The room looked pretty neat though.

"MAX, FANG, IGGY, GAZZY. LUNCH IS SERVED!" Called my Mom from the ground floor. We ran down the stairs. I was starving.

We walked into the room panting from sprinting down to the kitchen from the third floor. "Er... Max? Iggy? Fang? Gazzy? What the hell happened to your clothes? And your hair! OH MY GOD MAX! This will take me forever to get out of your hair!" Nudge looked at me shocked

"Don't worry about it!" I said to Nudge.

"Don't worry, don't worry! You ruined your hair!"

"It's only hair Nudge!"

"ELLA!" Nudge shouted alarmingly loud.

"Yes we do want our hearing Nudge!" I said as Ella raced into the room from the back garden.

"Yea- MAX? Seriously? We're in the same clothes as we were before! Not a spot on us. You lot, it looks lie you had a paint war." We all looked at each other and smiled. "You didn't?"

"We did!" I said smiling.

"Max!" This time it was Mom. "Seriously, why did you have to wreck your clothes?"

"Because I wasn't going to paint my room wearing my underwear!"

"Oh! Why not?" asked Iggy looking miffed.

"Ugh! Sexist pig!" I muttered under my breath. "Where's the food?" I looked up at Mom. She past me a plate and I went to sit down. The guys followed and we ate. Yumm! I love food. Seriously, don't bother with men. You can't eat them and if you try they complain. food on the other hand...

"Max? Max? Earth to Max? Iggy wants to do both of your sisters in your bed at the same time!" Fang said to me.

"What? Iggy wants to do what?" I asked shaking my head.

"Jeez. What goes on in your head? It must be so much more interesting than us lot." Said Gazzy putting on a fake sad expression.

"Come on. We need to paint my room!" I said standing up and leaving the kitchen. I got up into my room and went straight to the corner where I had put some rags to cover the floor with. We had moved everything out of the room and it was piled in some of the other spare rooms. The guys came up a couple of seconds later talking quietly between themselves. "Guys. Okay so we're being boring and just doing white for now okay. No more paint fights!" I looked at them seriously. I was having it all white so that on the back wall I could have a drawing of Me, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella and Angel. On the wall where to door to the closet and the bathroom was going to be all of our names in graffiti (it was scary how good at it Ig and Gaz were!) On the wall where the door to the landing was we were painting two massive wings and over the top we were going to write _The Flock_ in fancy letters. On the last wall by the window it was going to have pictures of my family and friends on it. We got to work and when we finished to let the paint dry we went back downstairs after changing into spare clothes (thank god the guys had thought in advance (probably Fang)).

"Max, I have a surprise for you and the rest of the Flock." Mom came into the room almost jumping with joy. "Next week we are going to go for a massive photo shoot. The guys are coming and so is Angel. We are going to get the pictures for your walls."

"Really?" I didn't know whether to be psyched or nervous or just sad about it. I went for happy. Just then Nudge and Ella came racing down the stairs.

"Your kidding me? We are going to a photo-shoot? Ella we need a new wardrobe! Max you too and you guys. We're going shopping tomorrow. Be here or I'll rip your heads off. Mom can we leave at 10 so that we can shop for longer?" Nudge turned to Mom with her bambi eyes.

"Ugh! Do we have to? I mean, can't you just shop for me and the guys? Actually no, I'm coming you are NOT getting me clothes ever again not after last time."

Nudge burst out laughing with Ella sat on the chair with tears rolling down her eyes and Mom was holding back laughter.

"Not funny!"

"What happened?" asked Gazzy looking at Nudge.

When Nudge finally calmed down and I had gone and sat on one of the chairs around the island Nudge came and sat across the table from me and I glared at her. "You dare!"

"Oh I do! Well, me and Ella went shopping and Max really needed a new wardrobe. So before we left we chucked all of her old stuff in the garbage. I'm still not sorry for that by the way! Anyways. Me and Ella made sure that all of her clothes wouldn't be like pulled out of the trash and washed. We put pink dye all over them and then set them on fire. We then went to the mall. We bought enough clothes to fit in her whole closet, which was as big as her new closet but about twice the size. They were really nice clothes and we bought her skirts and dresses that looked really cute on her. She wasn't allowed to go shopping for weeks so she had to wear the clothes. She got A LOT of attention from guys and the popular people started to hang around her. She wore pink, orange, green, purple, lilac every colour you can think of apart from brown because that's the worst colour there is. You know you liked it." Nudge said looking at me.

"What kind of clothes were they?" Asked Iggy.

"Tight, well fitting, trendy, expensive and gorgeous clothes. I still have them in my wardrobe actually. We'll have to show you some time!" said Ella as Iggy's eyes brightened.

***Next Day***

Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel turned up at our house at about ten o'clock. Iggy and Gazzy were discussing bombs, Angel was looking adorable in her white dress and Fang was looking angry, bored and tired. Oh, and Hot! I didn't see why we had to go shopping. Angel had cute clothes, I had clothes that suited me fine, Gazzy and Iggy had cool clothes and Fang just wore black. The girls had the biggest closet full of clothes I've ever seen. They even had to use the other closets in the spare rooms for all of there stuff.

"Why do we have to go shopping? It's boring and I really don't see the point in it. Why can't we just finish the rooms off?" I whined as we made our way to the car.

"Because Max, you need clothes for this thing and so do all of the rest of us. We need to plan the outfits to make them look good together." Said Nudge nearly jumping in her seat with excitement. "Okay you need black skinny jeans, white tank top and a purple and black checked shirt. Fang needs black jeans and a black shirt to go with Max's. Iggy you need colour so you and Gazzy need the same shirts in different colours and then you need grey jeans. Me and Ella will need shirts as well. I need a pink checkered one and Ella you need a green checkered on. We both need white tank tops to go underneath. We'll need black skinny jeans. Angel you can have gray jeans and a blue checkered shirt with a white tank top. Well okay that is our first set of clothes. We then need... Mphrum" I slapped my hand over Nudge's mouth and she stopped talking.

"Nudge we can shop and find clothes. Okay. You don't need to plan it all out."

We got to the mall and Nudge jumped out of the car with Ella zooming straight out after her. How could they be so glad to be shopping? "Mom we need to get you some clothes for it as well. Aren't you coming?" I asked as she stayed in the car.

"No sweetie I'm not in the shoot. This is for you and your friends." She said. "I'll pick you up at four. That gives you six hours. Hope you'll have finished by then." She drove off then. Six hours? Who needs six hours to shop?

As if reading my mind Iggy said, "Seriously? We're stuck here for six hours? You have got to be jokin' me?"

"Nope. We'll probably need more time than that though. We may have to call mom later to tell her to pick us up at eight." Said Nudge walking towards the entrance.

"What? Four extra hours no way Nudge. I don't think that I'll survive six." I said already bored.

An hour later we had bought the clothes for the first set and we were now starting this thing all over again looking for clothes for the second shot. I don't know what Nudge and Ella were planning but they kept looking at me and then started talking again. We went into the Hollister shop and Nudge and Ella went straight over to the shorts. Ella got a pair of gray shorts and Nudge got a pair of brown shorts with a pink belt that came with it. They then rushed me into a changing cubicle and threw about seven pairs of shorts at me. I chose a pair of black denim shorts and then they started throwing t-shirts at me. I didn't buy any of the t-shirts but the girls bought two skirts that matched. Nudge's was dark gray and Ella's was black with ruffles. The guys were forced to get knee shorts. Fang's were black, Gazzy's were a light brown and Iggy's were white. Even though I hate shopping it was definitely worth coming to see Fang dressed in white knee lengths and a pink t-shirt. He will never hear the end of it. They also bought t-shirts from Holisters. Fang got a gray polo -shirt (I know, no black. Is he okay?), Gazzy bought a white polo and Iggy bought a pink one. Never ever tell him I said this but it looked pretty good on him. I bought white shorts as well and we all had to go t-shirt shopping after that.

We had bought Angel all of her clothes. She had a pair of black shorts,a pair of gray shorts, a pair of gray jeans, a white skirt and a dress that was white. She also had four new t-shirts. The first was white and had short sleeves to go with her black shorts. Her second t-shirt was light blue and white checkered to go with her jeans and her third t-shirt was a black baggy t-shirt that had thick straps on the arms (it would look really nice on Nudge if it was bigger) to go with her skirt. She had a white summer t-shirt that bounced when she moved and when she jumped it puffed out to go with her gray shorts.

I got a white strappy, baggy tank top to go with my black shorts and lots of gold accessories that I didn't agree with at all and a leather jacket. I then had a black tank top that the bottom went further down on one side almost to the bottom of my white shorts and the other side went up to the top of my shorts. I was forced by Nudge to buy a dress. It was strapless and came down to mid thigh and was dark blue at the top and at mid stomach it changed to light blue and white vertical stripes. I had also bough a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a beige t-shirt. I had a black and yellow shirt open over that and several black string bracelets. I also had my first outfit that Nudge had already planned my black skinny jeans, white tank top and a purple and black checked shirt.

Nudge was so much easier to shop for than I was. She loved everything. That was the problem. We ended up buying about twenty outfits for her when she only needed five. She bought a pink baggy tank top to go with her brown shorts that she would tuck in and bulge over the shorts for some kind of affect. She had a lot of brown and pink string bracelets and accessories. She had a pink fake rose clip for her hair and a massive necklace with a pink rose on it and a big rose ring as well. For her gray skirt she had a white short sleeved t-shirt and a gray waterfall waistcoat. She had gray bangles and long gray necklaces. She had a gray bow to put on the side of her hair. She had bought herself a strapless dress with floral patterns splattered all over it and a little black shrug. She had another flower necklace but this time it was purple and she had the matching ring and a black fadora hat that lent on the left side of her head. She had light blue shorts that had a brown belt and an oversized white t-shirt that tucked into her shorts. Along the neck line there were earth coloured beads. She added earth coloured bangles and a thick brown necklace. She had bought a green flower for her hair that matched some of the beads on her top. She had blue jeans and a bright pink and white checkered shirt with a white tank top underneath. She had accessorized with a straw fadora hat and a necklace with a shark tooth hanging off the end. She had string bracelets going up both arms.

Ella had a very similar look to Nudge. Her gray shorts were matched with a purple baggy top that tucked in and bulged out of the top the same way as Nudges. She had purple necklaces and purple bangles lining her arms. She had huge round ear-rings in purple. Her black skirt was matched with a white top and had a black waterfall waistcoat. She had colourful bangles, necklaces and rings to add more colour to the outfit. She had a black strapless dress that had big roses dotted around in random places on her dress. She used pink accessories and had rose earrings in. Her necklace fell just above where the dress started and had a bright pink rose dangling from it., she had one big pink bracelet on her left arm. She had light denim shorts and a gray baggy top that hung on one shoulder and the sleeve went down halfway to her elbow whilst there wasn't even a strap on the other side. She had string bracelets up both arms and a thick brown necklace that looked like it was made of beach rocks or shells. She had a flower like Nudges but it was white not green. For her last outfit she had blue jeans the same as Nudges and a green and white checkered shirt with a white tank top underneath. She had a green necklace and a lot of string bracelets lining her arms. She was wearing a green headband on the front of her head. (I honestly don't see the point in them).

Fang had black knee shorts and a gray polo shirt. He then had another pair of knee lengths. This time though they were gray with a white belt. (Nudge forced him. You don't want to know how) He wore a black t-shirt that said holister on the left hand side of his chest. He had a pair of gray skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that hung to him quite tightly. He had a blue shirt and black jeans. His last outfit was the one that was supposed to go with mine. He had a black and gray checkered shirt and black skinny jeans.

Gazzy had white knee shorts and brown/beige knee shorts. He had a green t-shirt to go with his white shorts and a white t-shirt to go with his other shorts. He had light blue skinny jeans with rips in them and he had a green polo-shirt to go with them. He had a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white button down shirt. He had a pair of dark blue slightly black jeans and a shirt that was red and white checkered.

Iggy had white knee shorts and a pink t-shirt to go with it (I will never stop teasing him for that). He had a pair of gray knee lengths and a bright blue polo shirt. The first were dark blue skinny jeans with rips in the fabric and he had a red polo shirt to go with them. He then had normal denim coloured jeans and a gray button down shirt. He had a pair of the same jeans as Gazzy and a shirt that was dark blue and white checkered.

"I smell food!" I said nearly running into the food court. No wonder all of the fashion people are skinny in the world. I had been shopping for three hours and now I was already tired. To be honest I don't see how they do it. I found a McDonald's in the food court and we all bought our food and sat around the biggest table there was. I had so many bags! I sat in the chair and didn't think that I would be able to get back up.

"Shoe shopping next. Don't look at me like that Max it's fun!" Said Nudge as I glared at her.

"Sure... I'm having so much fun." I said sarcastically. "That's why my feet hurt and I feel like my head is going to explode."

"How long is left?" Asked Fang quietly from beside me.

"He talks Hallelujah! Ugh! Another three hours! Do we have to go shoe shopping with you?" Asked Iggy.

"Yes! You need new shoes as well!" Said Ella.

"No we don't look these are fine." Gazzy said holding up his ragged shoes.

"Gazzy even I say that you need new shoes." I spoke up.

"Fine then!" He went silent and Nudge and Ella started talking about the shoes we would wear. They decided that all of the girls need to wear heels!

"No! I will not go near them ever again!" I said glaring at them.

"Please Max? It'll make the pictures look better!" Said Nudge. Her and Ella started doing bambi eyes.

"Not a chance in- Fine" I said scowling. Why could they do the eyes? Was God punishing me for something?

"Yay! Don't worry Max they won't be too high and you'll still be able to wear converse for some of the photo's!" Ella said.

"Good!" When we had finished we went shoes shopping. It was even more boring than clothes shopping. The guys looked like they wanted to cry when Nudge and Ella walked into the fiftieth girls shoe shop. I mouthed _IM SOOOOO SORRY! _Finally we had finished and we only had ten minutes to spare. Angel looked like she was going to faint so I was carrying her bags whilst Fang was carrying her around the shops. We got outside and it felt so good! The air, the beautiful fresh air! I am never going shopping with Nudge and Ella ever again! I didn't have to get any heels though. They were harder to move around in so the girls didn't buy any. Score!

"Mom! Finally. Come on guys mom's here!" I said almost jumping with joy but my feet wouldn't allow it. I was in pain! I limped over to the car and yanked open the door. I slid into one of the seats on the back row of the SUV. Heaven! "Mom! Never let me go shopping with Nudge and Ella!"

"Me too!" Fang said sliding in next to me.

"Me three!" Said the twins at the same time Gazzy sliding in next to Fang and Iggy sliding along to the end of the row in front of us and plonking Angel down on the seat next to him.

"Hey! It wasn't that bad. You got some really nice clothes. We spent a lot of money and now you're annoyed that we took you with us?" Asked Ella sliding in next to Angel and Nudge jumped into the front. There were piles of bags on the floor and on our laps and even the boot (**Trunk in America I think**)was full.

"Ella my feet are going to fall off. I can't believe you guys find this fun!"

"It's only not fun when you complain. If you concentrate on it then it is the best thing ever known to man! Your outfits are so cute and I just love your shoes! Ella we need to start to sort out what make-up we're going to wear and how to do our hair and Max's. Oh! Max can I borrow your sketch book?" Nudge asked turning in her seat to face me.

"No! You have your own fashion sketch book at home. Leave mine alone!" I said protectively. No one ever goes near my sketch book or they die!

"But I've completed mine! Please Max? I'll love you forever and ever!" Nudge said. I knew she was doing bambi eyes but I looked at the floor.

"No! You should have bought a new one!" I said as we turned into the road leading up to my house.

"But-"

"No Nudge!" That was the end of the conversation. We all climbed out of the car with all of our bags and went into the living room. Ahhhh! Bliss. No more walking for Max today. I smiled at that thought until Mom told me that Dad was coming by. He was on a business trip in Arizona. Yippee (sarcasm) I get to see my dad! Ugh! The door bell rang and Nudge answered it.

"Dad! What are you doing her?" She snarled at him. Mom hadn't told Nudge and Ella that he was coming. I guess that's my queue to stand up and walk. The guys looked at me confused.

"I'll be right back." I said from the door and then made my way over to the front door. There he was. Just stood there with no care in the world. I can't believe him. I want him out of my life for good! I glared at him. "Hi Dad!" I said angrily.

"Max! Oh, I've missed you so much. How have you been and who's this?" He pointed behind me and I turned to see Fang looking confused stood next to me but looking very protective.

"This is Fang. And they are Iggy and Gazzy." I said as the other guys came into view. Ella was stood behind them looking nervous.

Dad cocked an eyebrow. "Are they..." he trailed off.

"What? Our boyfriends? No. What do you think we are? We've been here two weeks and you think that we already have boyfriends? We're not you Dad!" I said glaring at him.

"I know your not, it's just well, they're all about your age and they're all boys. Anyway. Hello. I'm Jeb Batchelder Max, Nudge and Ella's dad. Nice to meet you." He said looking over my shoulder. He looked sad about what I had said to him but he deserved it. He couldn't come back into my life again. He didn't have the right to be my Dad. "Ells? Is that you." He saw Ella stood behind the guys. She walked over to the stairs and ran up them. At the top she turned and glared at Dad.

"I never want to see you again Dad! You just ruined everything. My life, Mom's life and Nudge and Max's lives. Why did you do it... her? Were we not enough for you? Did you need something better than three girls and a wife? This is our new life and I don't want anything to do with you." She turned and went into her room. She slammed the door and I knew that she was crying. It had been hard on them two. They had loads of friends in New York. They loved everything about it. I could tell that Ella was upset about what she had said and Dad's face fell about a mile downwards.

"Max? Nudge?" He just looked at us hopefully. "I still love you. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing." Said Jeb.

"Well you never should have got drunk in the first place. You do stupid things all of the time. Why do you drink? I still have the scars from the last time you went out with the guys." I said lifting up my shirt to show him where he had 'accidentally' stabbed me with the kitchen knife when I was trying to move Nudge out of the way. "I still have the bruises from then all over my back. I still have the memories of pain. I'm surprised Mom didn't move away from you earlier. I know I would have." I turned around and went to find Ella. I had to comfort her. I could feel Fang glaring at my dad from behind me and then I heard the soft thud of feet running up the stairs behind me. I stopped outside Ella's room when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Fang looking concerned.

"You okay?" He asked and came closer to me. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. After a few minutes he hugged me back. It was awkward but nice.

"Yeah." I whispered. "I'm fine. I just... Hate my dad for everything he's done." I heard shouting from downstairs.

"Fuck off Dad!" Nudge shouted at him.

"Language Monique!" Shouted Jeb

"You don't control my life anymore. Leave me and my family alone! We never want to see you again. All the bad parts of my life are from you! Never come back here. Never try to contact us and never, ever call me Monique again. Never call me Nudge. Never call me your daughter. Go dig a grave and lie in it get someone to bury you in the ground and then go to hell!" She shouted at him and then slammed the door. In a quieter voice I could just hear her say, "Well that could have gone better. That's a good way to end a day isn't it?" She then turned to the stairs and I heard a soft thump of running feet come up the stairs and then two more sets of thumps and they were at the top of the stairs. Me and Fang weren't in a hug anymore and I went over to Nudge.

"You okay?" I asked Nudge.

"A lot better thanks. Now that I don't need to worry about him anymore." She said with a small smile on her face. "How's El?"

"I don't know I haven't checked. I was listening to you shout at dad. Well done by the way." I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a squeeze. "Ella. He's gone." She stepped out of her room looking like she had been crying for days not minutes.

"He's gone, like for now or for good?" She asked.

"For good we think. We hope." I said to her as she gave me a massive bear hug. "Ella... Breathe..."

"Oh. Sorry. Nudge we need to sort out the make-up and the hair for us lot. Come on I found a sketch pad in my draw that you can use." They went back into Ella's room.

I walked up to my room with the guys following silently behind me. I walked in and sat on my bed and then fell backwards onto it. "Ugh! Why does he always wreck everything? Why?Why?Why?" I asked myself.

"Max? That was your dad? What did he do to you?" Asked Gazzy

"He was evil. I swear that if he could he would do his scientific experiments on me and my sisters. He has always taken charge of my life. All of my boyfriends he has disapproved of. All of my friends he has always disapproved of. He is a jerk. He has a drink problem. He always has. Four years ago he had an affair with a woman. She had a kid. That's why we moved. My mom was sick of him. He hurt me and my sisters but me the most because I tried to protect them. One time he was really drunk and he came back and picked up a knife. He was going to stab Nudge but I moved her out of the way and he just caught my side." I lifted my top up slightly and showed them the scar on my left side. I looked up at the guys and saw that Fang looked like he was figuring out how to kill my Dad. Iggy looked angry and Gazzy looked sympathetic and sad.

"No wonder you guys hate him so much." Said Gazzy after several minutes of awkward silence.

"Fang calm down. It's all in the past. I'm not going to see him again. And you too Ig, calm down! You look like your ready to murder someone. No you can't murder my dad!" I added as they looked at each other an Ig gave Fang a look that said I'll help you do it.

"Okay, we're calm. So... What else happened in your life before you moved here?" Asked Iggy.

"Well at school I was not that popular. A kind of skater chick. Then Ella and Nudge made me over and I was a popular person. Everyone knew me. It was good to be noticed but annoying at the same time. All of the other popular people were cheerleaders and the guys were jocks. All of my friends forced me to go into cheer-leading. I wasn't bad and it was fun. I was the head cheerleader last year and I enjoyed it. The only problem was the outfits. We had to wear them around school every day and it got boring and annoying very quickly. I had to stop for about a week because of my wound on my side but after that I was accepted into the squad again. Nudge and Ella were in the squad as well. They hated moving because they were quite popular and they knew all of their friends for a long time. I didn't mind as much. I miss my friends but I'm glad to be out of the cheerleader clique. I'm never wearing one of those outfits again. I had quite a few boyfriends. Mostly jocks. I got fed up of them though and stopped dating. They all wanted the same thing. I hate them kind of guys. Nudge and Ella had tons of boyfriends. They never had a serious relationship. No guy tried to take advantage of them because I am their sister. And I'm tougher than all of the girls and a lot of guys in my old school. My dad would go out and get drunk most nights. I learned to stay away from him when he was like that. Sometimes the girls would go out and forget that Dad was drunk and end up hurt. Meaning that I would get hurt because I would try to protect them, which meant that Mom would get hurt trying to protect all of us. And that's my story really." I said looking at them they all looked shocked. I don't blame them either. After several minutes of them looking shocked I got bored. "Guys hello? Anyone in there?"

"What, yeah." Said Fang.

"You were a cheerleader? But... Why can't you be like that now?" Iggy said.

"Because a) I don't want stalkers again. b) I don't want to be popular. It's a waste of my time and c) I hate, hate, hate them uniforms! Sexist Pig!" I said glaring at Iggy. He looked sad.

"Was your dad always like that?" Asked Fang

"No, not always. It started when I was about eight. IT wasn't bad then but it got a lot worse as we got older." I said looking at the floor. I really didn't want to talk about this right now. I looked at Fang who was staring at me and sent him a look that said _Please change the subject!_

He nodded and said, "Gazzy how come when I went past your room this morning it smelt like you had a pig in there?"

"Well..."

**

* * *

Please R&R?**


	8. Photoshoot

**Please R&R if you read. It really makes my day when I get home from school and see that in my inbox there is reviews.**

**Enjoy (:

* * *

**

Max's POV

So it turned out that Gazzy did actually have a pig in his room. He was doing some kind of bomb experiment on it's poo. Just don't ask. All I know is that he didn't harm the pig in any way. If he did Nudge would have cut his head off or made him swallow one of his bombs by now.

Okay, so we have just had our photo's done. I hate to admit it but, it was so fun! We went to this photographer person and we stayed there for hours. She must have taken about three hundred pictures of us.

We turned up at the studio at about ten o'clock (I know. I actually woke up at nine o'clock for this). I had my first outfit on and so did everyone else. The girls were literally jumping up and down in excitement. I was tired and bored when we walked into the studio. We waited for about five minutes and then a woman came down the stairs carrying a fancy, expensive looking camera. She really shouldn't use something that snazzy around Gazzy(hah it rhymes!) and Iggy. This could end rather badly.

I turned to the guys, "You two," I glared at Iggy and Gazzy, "You break anything here, you're dead." I turned back round as Nudge and Ella walked over to the woman and introduced us to her. When she turned to me I put my hand up to show a kind of wave.

"Okay guys. You just follow me." She said in an English accent. We followed her and she told us where to put our spare clothes. The guys had a separate changing room which Iggy was upset about. She then took us into a big room with all of the walls painted pure white. "The backing is white so that we can add things into the background on the computer." She said to me when I looked around confused.

"What do you want us to do first?" Asked Nudge looking excited. Her eyes were wide and she was smiling and fidgeting.

"Well, can you two," She said pointing at me and Fang, "Stand in the middle. The rest of you just stand off to the side for a moment." Me and Fang went into the middle of the white space and stood next to each other awkwardly. "No,no,no." She said coming over to us and pushed me forwards Fang and then took Fang's arms and wrapped them around my body and made me put my arms around Fang's neck. I was beginning to think that this would be a waste of time. She went back to the rest of the group and looked at us. "Perfect. Now Max look up at Fang." We met eyes and I automatically felt like melting into him. Click! The camera.

"Awwww! That's so cute!" Said Nudge and Ella at the same time. Creepy. I looked at Gazzy and Iggy. Gazzy was laughing and Iggy was looking like he had been hit in the balls. He looked annoyed and kind of angry.

"Now. Iggy, Fang and Gazzy lie on the floor on your stomachs. Nudge, Max and Ella you go and lie on top of them. And Angel sweety you go on top of them in the middle. Stand up." We did as she said. I got on top of Fang and Nudge went on Gazzy and then Ella went on my other side and lay on top of Iggy. Angel jumped up onto Nudge and then walked onto me. She was so light. Click! I knew this one would look good. We then went into several more group photo's and then it was pairs and threes. Me and Iggy went first. He tried to pick me up but I hit him and he went down. The woman, Sandra, took the picture as he was falling and I was falling on top of him because he tried to grab me before falling. She took another one of us on the floor laughing our heads off. Then Gazzy and Iggy had a couple of them fighting. Then Nudge and Ella did poses for the camera as girls do. Iggy and Fang just glared at each other. Ella and Iggy had a cute one of her stood still and Iggy was behind her with his head easily lying on hers. Nudge and Gazzy had the same and so did me and Fang. Then Nudge and Ella decided that we should change our outfits.

I had my black shorts on with my baggy tank and leather jacket. I had gold accessories and my black converse high tops on. Nudge had her brown shorts and pink tank on with string bracelets and a big rose necklace. She had a rose ring and a pink rose clip in her hair. She also had rose earrings to match. Ella had gray shorts on and her purple tank. She had purple bangles and necklaces and huge purple hooped earrings. Angel was wearing black shorts and a white short sleeved t-shirt. Gazzy was wearing white knee shorts and a green t-shirt. Iggy was wearing gray knee shorts and a bright blue t-shirt. Fang was wearing his black knee shorts and a gray top. Nudge and Ella took ages to get ready so me and Angel went back to the photographer.

"Hello. Your the first ready. I wonder where the guys are." She said looking at the door.

"I'll go find them. Angel you stay here with Sandra." I gave her a quick kiss and then walked down to the boys room. As I was about to knock I heard Iggy talking loudly.

"You just can't keep your hands off her can you Fang?" Iggy asked.

"Ugh! Not again Iggy. She doesn't like either of us. She doesn't want a boyfriend. I'm not putting my hands on her because I want to. That woman is telling me to. I like Max, but I'm not going to get jealous of my own brother. Don't you think that I felt like you do when you and Max came out of her room after making out?" I could imagine him looking at the floor.

"Fang. I'm sorry. I really am. Can you just try to not put your hands on her? I really like Max. I've never felt this way before. I really, really like her..." He trailed off. When I thought it was safe a few moments later I knocked on the door. Gazzy opened the door.

"Max?"

"Sandra wants you guys back in the room. Come on hurry up. I'll race you." They all came out and we set off running down the hallway. I lost which I am not happy about. "Hey no fair. You guys pushed me!"

"You didn't say anything about rules." Said Fang smiling.

"Ugh! Cheats!" I muttered under my breath as we walked in. Nudge and Ella still weren't there. "Got them!" I said to Sandra. Angel came over to me and I picked her up. Come on Nudge, Ella hurry up. "I'll go get the girls if you want to start without me. I walked out of the room when Sandra nodded to me. "Nudge, Ells come out here. We're all waiting for you." I walked in to find Ella and Nudge fighting over something. This was going to be a good day. First the guys and now these two. "What's up with you two?"

"She stole my shoes from my closet at home." Ella said to Nudge.

"No I didn't these are mine. Look they say Nudge on the bottom!" said Nudge holding up her pink converse lows.

"Ugh! Come on guys they are a pair of shoes. You both have a pair and you're not even wearing them today Ella so if they are yours can she borrow them for today?" I asked her for Nudge.

"Fine!" She said grumpily and they both walked out of the room. I walked into the photo room. Iggy and Gazzy were standing back to back with Sandra taking pictures. We had another load of pictures taken. None of them were that interesting but it was fun to pull Nudge's hair and annoy the hell out of the boys. I tried to push all of that crap from the boys room to the back of my head. There is a reason you don't eavesdrop. I was still going to annoy the boys though. It was fun. I noticed Iggy and Fang giving each other glares through most of it.

"Okay, next outfits?" Asked Sandra. We walked out and before Iggy and Fang could walk away from me I grabbed them both by the arm and dragged them to the other end of the hallway to where our dressing rooms were.

"What is it with you guys today? Have you got a grudge against each other? Have you had an argument?" I asked them. I knew what this was about but it was a stupid argument that surely this couldn't all be about.

"Nothing. Nothing's going on." Said Iggy.

"Don't lie to me Iggy. I know that something is going on. You keep on glaring at each other. Did he steal your pink t-shirt or something?" I joked.

"Ugh! Max let's just finish this thing. Seriously there is nothing wrong. We need to get changed." Said Iggy. Fang didn't look at me once throughout this whole conversation.

"Fine. You just glared at each other again. I will torture it out of you!" I walked off to my dressing room. I would get this out of them if it was the last thing I ever did. It couldn't all be about me could it? If it was I wanted them to tell me so that I could tell them how stupid they were being. I walked into our dressing room to find my white shorts and black top hanging up. I was wearing black converse leggings things. It took me a while to get them on. When I was finished Nudge made me put a white flower in my hair. We all walked out. Nudge in her gray skirt and white t-shirt and waterfall waistcoat. She had a load of gray necklaces and bangles and she had a gray bow on the left side of her hair. Ella was wearing the same thing as Nudge but black and white. She had a black skirt, white top and black waterfall waistcoat. She had colourful bangles and necklaces on to brighten her outfit up more. Angel was wearing her white skirt and her black baggy t-shirt. She looked absolutely adorable.

The guys were in the room already. Fang was wearing gray knee shorts and a black t-shirt. Gazzy was wearing beige knee shorts and a white t-shirt. Iggy was wearing his white knee shorts and his pink t-shirt.

"Nice shirt Iggy. Aren't you going to have chocolate sauce with that as well as strawberry?" I asked. I had to take the mic out of his shirt. Gazzy was trying not to laugh as Iggy launched at me. I laughed and ran. Sandra was taking pictures as this happened. We then started to have more group pictures. Me and Fang had to glare at each other for one. That was easy for me but he looked like he didn't want to look into my eyes. I could read them so easily but he was like stone when he was looking at me. His eyes were so pretty. They were deep black but had a brown tint in them. I could look at them forever. Then we got back to do the ones with the us as groups. I had one with the girls with my arms on their shoulders showing how much taller than them I am. That was probably my favorite. We got changed again.

This was my least favorite change. We were wearing our dresses. Nudge and Ella had decided to curl my hair for this one so we were in the dressing room a bit longer than last time. I had my dress on. The blue looked quite nice on me. I didn't like the shortness though. I had white converse lows on and Nudge had put a white bow in my hair. My dress was shorter than the others and it made me feel vulnerable. Nudge and Ella's dress's were the same length. Down past mid-thigh, Angels was down to her knees but mine was just above mid-thigh. I hate my sisters. Nudge looked amazing with her dress, shrug, purple necklace and ring. Her hat made her look a lot older. She was wearing black dolly shoes. Ella looked too old as well. Her dress came down too low and her necklace made it more noticeable. She did look gorgeous though. She had the same shoes as Nudge on and her earrings were pink roses to match her necklace. Angel looked amazing. They had curled her hair and she had her white dress on. She looked so young.

When we got into the room we were the last ones again. The guys just stared at me like they had when I had worn that skirt a few weeks ago. "It's just a dress!" I said glaring at them. Gazzy looked away and came over to Angel hugging her and commenting on her ringlets. Iggy and Fang just stared again. "Ugh! GUYS!" I clicked my fingers and they snapped out of it. What is it with these two today? They were so annoying. Sandra had taken pictures of them looking at me like that which was kind of embarrassing. Fang was wearing his gray jeans and black polo shirt. Iggy was wearing his dark jeans that had rips down them and his red polo shirt and Gazzy was wearing his light blue jeans and a green polo shirt. The guys took the chance to get back at me whilst I looked like a girly girl. They made me look small. They put there arms on my head and lent against it using me as an arm rest. They picked me up to make my face be inches from theirs whilst my feet were in the air. It wasn't fair.

"Right I'm getting changed!" I said when I was fed up with the guys taking the mic out of my smallness. I stormed out and quickly got changed. I was already in my jeans when the girls came in laughing with Angel walking behind them. I pulled my t-shirt on and pulled my yellow and black checkered shirt on and then tied my bracelets onto my arms. "Hurry up!" I said as I was puling my black converse back on.

"Yeah, yeah. We're hurrying, we're hurrying." Said Nudge and Ella together.

"Why don't you straighten your hair?" Nudge asked already turning the straighteners on.

"Fine." When they were heated I pulled them through my hair. The kinks wouldn't all come out so I had wavy hair. It looked kinda cool though. My natural hair was wavy but this was slightly curlier. I liked it. I finished and turned around to find the girls waiting for me by the door.

"Coming?" Asked Ella. We walked out of the door with Angel and found the boys coming out of their dressing room. They didn't see us as we came through the door. I sneaked up on them and jumped onto Fang's back.

"Argh!" Screamed Fang. (Okay it wasn't a scream more like a shout but I'm keeping to my word that he screamed.)

"Hey Fang! Don't you get cold up here?" I said still on his back.

"Max. Get off me!" he said wriggling.

"Make me!" He was still trying to get me off his back when we walked into the room. There was more people in the room now. They were fixing things to the ceiling. "What's going on?"

"It's a surprise for your last shots. Your Mum told me that you had always wanted to fly. So we're going to let you fly. These are the wires that keep you up. Who wants to go first?" Asked Sandra coming over to us.

"ME!" I shouted and ran forwards. They strapped me in and I started to go up. This felt so cool. She took some snaps and then put the fan on making my hair go backwards and my shirt do the same thing. We all took it in turns and then we had group ones and doubles shots. The last shot was of all of us in the air with our hair going backwards. This was a good day.

**

* * *

R&R Please?**


	9. Hi I'm Sam

**Heyy guys. Thanks for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. Just plot and other randomness.**

**There is someone in this story that is two people combined that I'm really not fond of so it was fun writing that they were gay :)**

**Enjoy! (:**

**P.S. Another A/N at the end

* * *

**

Max's POV

A week after our photo-shoot we were called back to decide which ones we wanted as larger photo's. I decided that I needed at least ten for my wall. I went with the first one of me and Fang hugging, one of the ones where me and Iggy were falling, one with me on Gazzy's back holding on to his hair so that I wouldn't fall off (it wasn't very effective) we were smiling and laughing. I had one with Nudge on my shoulders screaming her head off with me laughing, one of Ella and me fighting. I had hold of one of her necklaces and she was chasing me to get it and one of me standing with Angel lying on the floor under my legs with her chin on her hands.

I then had the one with Fang and Iggy stood on either side of me with an arm on each shoulder making me look small. I had one of Ella and Nudge on either side of me wearing our dress's and it looked pretty cool with them looking slightly off to the side and me stood in the middle looking straight at the camera with the fan blowing our hair back. I had one of Gazzy lying on the floor and me lying on top of him with Angel on top of me (we all had lots of these one's taken but this was the best).

I then had several with the whole group. The first was of a massive pile on. Angel was stood at the top looking mischievous. I had one of the guys vs. the girls fight. Me and Fang were fighting. I had him in a headlock, Nudge was on the floor with Gazzy standing victoriously next to her with one foot on her stomach. Iggy had one hand held back by Nudge behind his back and Angel had a death grip on his other hand (she was strong for a six year old!). There was one where we were all sat in a circle looking up at the camera above us. Another was the opposite. We were in a circle in the air looking down at the camera. There was one where we were all leaning into the fan because it was strong enough to keep us all from falling over. There was one where we were all in a pyramid, Gazzy, Iggy and Fang were on the bottom, Nudge and Ella were in the middle with me on top and Angel standing on top of my back looking victorious. I had two more group ones as well. They were of all of us in the air in a v-shape. Me and Fang at the front, Iggy and Gazzy out to the side's behind us and Ella and Nudge to the side behind them with Angel in between the two of them. The last one was of Nudge and Ella flying close to the ground, Gazzy and Iggy above them and me and Fang above them with Angel on the top. I had two more of me and Fang. The first was the one where we were glaring at each other. I also had on of me on his back laughing my head off.

Okay, so I went in looking for ten and came out with almost double that. Nudge and Ella had about five each and the guys had bought a few too. We each got a photo book which had all of the printed photo's in them. The photo books that we were getting made for us were amazing. They held every picture that was taken and on the front they said _Making Memories_ in fancy writing and then underneath that they had a pair of wings. We were allowed to choose the colour of our books. Mine was purple, Fang's was black, Nudge's was pink, Ella's was red, Gazzy's was green, Iggy's was orange (even though I told him to get pink) and Angel's was white with a hint of blue in it.

A week later we went to pick up the printed pictures from the studio. They looked better than I could have ever imagined. I had asked them for the disk that had all of the pictures on as well so that I could have them on my laptop. When we put them up in my room they looked amazing. The colours went with my room perfectly (we finished decorating a few days before). I had a calender in the corner of my room. When I walked over to it I said, "Shit!"

"What?" Asked Fang who was lounged on one of my double bean- bags in one of the corners.

"We only have two days until we go back to school!" I said worriedly.

"Yeah, I know. Can't wait!" He said sarcastically.

"Wow! You sound like you hate school more than I do." I said turning to him.

"I do. I hate school. All of the girls are so annoying!" He already started to sound annoyed just thinking about it.

"Why? What do they do?" I asked.

"The girls follow me around, shove their boobs in my face and ask me out all of the time. They're fourteen! Don't they get that I'm not interested?" He asked me and himself.

"What? These people follow you around? Are you like popular? Please don't tell me that you're a jock?"

"No. I leave that to Iggy and Gazzy. They play (American) football and Gazzy also plays soccer (Football in England) I keep to myself. I play basketball sometimes. I played in the last year of middle school for the team with the twins but apart from that... nothing. I don't want people to like me for what I do and look like, I want them to like me for who I am." Wow big speech Fang.

"That would work if you talked more," I teased.

"I guess. Oh well. Hopefully high school will just get better. I hope. I don't think I could stand another four years of this." He smiled slightly and lay back down on the bean-bag. I sat in the one next to him that was another double bean-bag. We sat in silence for a while until my phone started ringing. I ran over to my bedside cupboard where my phone was and saw that Ali was calling me. I hadn't talked to her for weeks. I wasn't sure that I wanted to talk to her now either. She would just ask about Dylan. "Hello?

"_MAX! Oh my god! I've missed you so much'! How come you haven't come back to see me and what the hell? You and Dylan split again?"_ (**Ali's voice is in italics**)

"Woah! Calm down. I've missed you and the guys too. I haven't had time to come back and I don't want to be anywhere near Jeb."

_What about Dylan? Why did you guys split? You were perfect for each other!"_

"Ugh, I know, I know! You all thought we were perfect for each other. Me and Dylan all the way. Anyway long story, short. Dylan was jealous of my new friends here in Arizona. He was trying to control my life and you know how well that works out for people."

"_Hmmm. I guess. Who are your new friends?" _

"There's Nick, Jeff and Zephyr A.K.A Fang, Iggy and Gazzy. They also have a little sister called Angel."

"_Oh? So they're all guys?"_

"Yeah"

"_What years are they in at school?"_

"They're going into freshman this year with us."

"_I thought that you said _they_ had a sister?"_

"Yeah they do. Iggy and Gazzy are twins and Fang is ten months older than them."

"_Oh! I get it! Are they hot?"_

"Ugh! Is that all you think about? And yes, kind of. You would think they are. You'd love Iggy."

"_Really? 'Cause I need a boyfriend. Me and James are over again!"_

"Really why?"

"_He has another girlfriend!"_

"Oh my god. Are you okay? He was such a jackass! This is why I've given up with boys for the time being. Better to just stick as friends."

"_Yeah, you're probably right. And I'm okay. Should I get another boyfriend?"_

"If you love someone you should give it a try if not, what's the point?"

"_You're right, as always. Anyway. What you been up to lately?"_

"Just chilling with my friends and Nudge and Ella. They miss you lot. We had a photo shoot as well."

"_Wow! Really? I have to see the photo's you got them on a disk?"_

"Yeah. I'll email them to you later. What have you been doing?"

"_Nothing really. I went to Florida again. I hate my cousins! They are idiots. All over twenty and all annoying as hell. It get's worse every year!"_

"Haha. I remember when I went down with you. Ugh. Never want to remember that again. I broke Chris's nose. Has he forgiven me for that yet?"

"_Yeah. He was asking after you! I think he might like you._" She sighed.

"No offense but he's a jackass. He deserved to have his nose broken!"

"_You're right there. Pervert. Six years between you guys, Ugh!"_

"I know right."

"MAX! IS IT OKAY IF WE HAVE AN ENGLISH BREAKFAST FOR DINNER?" Mom shouted

"one second." I held the phone away from my ear. "Yeah sure."

"Dr M can I have extra bacon?" Shouted Fang making me jump. I had forgot he was there! I turned to see him sat on the bean-bag on the other side of my room.

"_Max?_" Ali said down the phone

"Yeah."

"_Who was that?"_

"Fang"

"_Oh my god. He's with you? In your room? Are you two like together?_"

"Hell no! But yeah he's with me in my room."

"_Oh. Can I talk to him?"_

"Er... well." I turned to look at Fang.

"_Please?"_

"Fang! She wants to talk to you." I held out the phone. "Be nice!"

He took the phone. "Hello?... Yeah I'm Fang... Er..." He turned to look at me. "Yeah, I guess, why?... No!... Yes... Never... Friends... Only..."

"Can you put her on speaker?"

"Can I put you on speaker?" She must have said yes because the next thing I know Fang was passing me the phone to touch the button.

"Okay your on speaker phone Ali!"

"_Why aren't you two dating?"_

"What?" Fang and I asked at the same time, both of us shocked.

"_Well, Max thinks your hot and Fang thinks that you are too. It's like... Perfect couple alert."_

"Yeah, well, you know how well my last perfect couple thing went don't you. I would prefer to have a friend. Ali you know I don't want a boyfriend!"

"_Oh, yeah. Will you send me those pictures now?"_

"Sure. They're on my laptop one second." I went over to my laptop and sent all of the pictures over to her. It would take her a while to get through them all. I walked back over to the phone. "Sent"

"_Recieved..." _After a few seconds she said_, "Oh my god! You two are like THE cutest couple EVER! Awwww! Oh my god. Max was right, you are hot!"_

"Ugh!" Fang said under his breathe.

"_Oh my god! Look at Nudge and Ella! I've missed them so much. Tell them that they have to ring me tonight. Don't forget. Is that your brothers Fang?"_

"Yeah."

"_Wow! Awww is that your sister?"_

"Yeah"

"_He's very talkative isn't he Max."_

"Yeah, very."

"_Awww, Nudge and the blonder one make such a cute couple. Which one's that?"_

"Gazzy. Iggy's the vanilla ice cream."

"_Oh, right. You're right I would like Iggy. It would be like vanilla and chocolate ice-cream."_

"Yeah, you're right. You going to come down here for the next holidays?"

"_No, I'm coming at spring break, if that's okay with you anyway?"_

"Yeah that is definitely okay with me. Oh my god I can't wait! I'm going to put it on my calender for next year."

In the other end of the phone I heard Ali's Mom shout _"Ali. Dinner's ready!"_

"_Ugh! Dinner. Why do I have to eat?"_

"Because it's good for you! I take it you have to go then?"

"_Yeah, sorry. Call me when you get back from school on Monday. I want to know how it goes. See you Max"_

"see you"

"_See you Fang"_

"Bye."

She hung up and I said to Fang, "Well, that was fun."

"She doesn't eat?" Fang said astounded

"Not very much. She's a vegetarian." His eyes widened about three inches.

"What? She doesn't eat bacon?" He was extremely shocked by someone not eating bacon.

"Nope. She's one strange individual." I replied

"How did you cope with her? You eat like a pig and she eats like a rabbit! How?" I just laughed at him.

"Max,Fang? Dinner's ready!" Mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Finally!" I said already running out of my room. I need food!

We walked into the kitchen as Iggy tried to grab some bacon from Fang's full plate. "Fuck off Iggy! That's my food!" He said snarling and glaring at his brother. Not again.

"Calm down Fang. Just eat!" I lead him to the table where he sat eating his bacon whilst keeping an eye on Iggy. "For god sakes Fang! He's not going to try to steal your bacon. You've nearly finished it all now anyway!"

He looked down, "Oh no!"

"You still have sausages."

"But-"

"Fang loves his bacon. He loves it like you love cookies (My mom makes the best!). I'm quite surprised that I haven't walked into his room whilst he was making out with it. Actually I'm quite surprised that I've never walked into your room whilst you were making out with a girl. With a guy on the other hand..." Said Iggy looking at Fang.

I spat my drink out, "What? Fang's gay?" I laughed and nearly fell out of my chair.

"No. It was a dare, well, spin the bottle. It told me to kiss the person sat next to me. Unfortunately that was two years ago with Simon Dickinson. Now it turns out that he's gay-"

"And has a massive crush on Fang. You should have seen the valentines gift he got him!" Added Gazzy.

"Don't remind me!" Said Fang grumpily.

"What did he get him?" I asked after I had put my plate in the dishwasher (not the washing machine (I always get them mixed up!))

"Well, where should we begin?" Gazzy asked looking at Iggy. They did that freaky look at each other and then looked back at me.

"First he had a MASSIVE card that was hand made that said _Fang, Be my valentine! Roses are red, violets are blue, I love you, Do you love me too?_ With a huge heart on the front of it. Then he gave him a red rose and a big box of chocolates, which were very nice! He also gave him a CD with sissy love songs on it and then he gave him a necklace that had two parts too it that said _I lo_ on one side and _ve you_ on the other. Simon went around school wearing that thing for weeks until he found out that Fang wasn't wearing his and then he gave Fang a massive lecture and in the end said he would kill himself if Fang didn't go on a date with him so Fang said go ahead. He never did he just stays around him all the time. He stalks him. It's kind of creepy. He got him a barbie doll for his birthday **(this actually happened in my school. (The barbie bit not the gay bit))**. He's probably been watching you and him together all this week. You already have an enemy I'm guessing." Okay so this was freaky, Iggy and Gazzy said all of this at the same time! Jeez you'd think that I'd be used to the twin thing with the girls but that was just wrong!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Nudge and Ella burst out laughing. Nudge ended up falling off her chair (one of those high stools that go around the island things in the kitchen) grabbed Gazzy and pulled him down with her. They ended up on the floor with Nudge stuck under Gazzy.

"Hello, guys. Get a room!" Said Iggy from next to where Gazzy was sat.

"No don't! Just get off her Gazzy!" I said in my over protective way.

"I'm up, I'm up." said Gazzy getting up. He helped Nudge to her feet. She was bright red.

"Er... I'm going to my room." Said Nudge slipping out of the door.

"Okay. Well... I'm going to go talk to Nudge." Said Ella leaving the room.

"Do you guys skate?" I asked the guys

"Yeah. We all have skate boards in the garage." Said Fang, "do you?"

"Of course! Would I have this good a fashion sense if I didn't?" I asked turning around.

"No you'd have a better one!" Muttered Iggy as he started over to his house to get his board. I slapped him around the head just before I shut the door. I raced up to my room and pulled on some looser jeans and a purple tank top I tied my hair back and put on my purple baseball cap. I went into my closet and pulled out my skateboard from it's sleeve (I had one to keep it clean). The door opened and the guys shouted "MAX!" I ran down the stairs.

"Hey! Since when did you just walk into my house uninvited?" I asked them angrily

"Since you told us we could this morning!" Gazzy replied smartly.

"Oh yeah." I'm not mentally challenged trust me.

"Come on, let's go." Said Fang impatiently from the other side of the door.

"Okay, we're coming!" I pushed the boys out of the door and closed it behind me. We walked to the end of my drive and then I jumped onto my board and off we went. The park was full of guys and when I came in they all just stared at me. I was embarrassed but it was cool to have the attention until some guy shouted.

"Fang. Have you finally chosen a girl? Or is she another one of Iggy's? Or has Gazzy started dating again?"

"Nope. This is Max. Everyone meet Max, Max this is everyone." Said Fang loudly.

"Hey." I said looking up at them all. There was about twenty people in the skate park.

"Whoa! She's hot!" Said another guy.

"Hell yeah, look at them bad boys!"

"Talk about my womanly areas like that again jackass and I'll make sure that your 'manly' areas don't work properly!" I shouted to the guy who had commented on my boobs.

"Jason just got owned by a girl!"

"What a girl can't own someone. Watch my moves and then tell me that a girl can't own someone." I jumped back onto my board and raced up to one of the ramps and bars. I am a really good skater and I glided along the ramps and did a couple of tricks. I ended it by skating over to Fang and flipping my board up into my waiting arms.

"Whoa, that chick has some moves! I wonder if she's as good in bed as she is on the ramps!" said the guy that had called me hot.

I glared at him and said, "Maybe, maybe not. At least I could get someone into bed with me."

"Whoa this girl is awesome. She has attitude." Said a guy who was making his way over to me on his skateboard. When he got to me he said, "Hey, I'm Sam. Nice moves." He smiled at me and put out his hand.

I took it and shook, "Max." Our hands came apart as he said.

"Ig, Gaz, Fang! Haven't seen you three in a while." He said looking over to the guys. I turned to look at them. Iggy looked annoyed, Gazzy looked bored and Fang wasn't showing emotion but from his eyes I could tell that something was bothering him.

"Yeah. We've been helping Max and her sisters move in. Nice to see you again Sam. Last time I checked you were moving to Canada?" Said Gazzy bumping fists with Sam.

"Yeah, we were moving but Dad changed his mind. We left Janice out there. Thank god. She tried to take over my Dad's life. They split again. Good riddance." He said stepping back slightly. "Fang are you alright man? You look like you want to murder someone."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Glad about Janice though. She was a bitch." Ever get the annoying feeling when you don't know what's going on. I looked up at Fang and he sent me look that said _Tell you later._

We all walked over to one of the spare ramps that no one was sitting on. We sat there with Sam and our skateboards were behind us. No one was really doing any skating. Most of them were just sitting and talking like us. I took my hat off and took out my bobble. Those things can be really painful sometimes. Sam took his cap off as well and put it behind us next to mine. Now that I could see him properly I realized that he was quite cute. He had longish chestnut hair that fell across his face slightly. He had a really handsome face and a smallish nose. I looked back to the rest of the skaters. A lot of them were staring at me. Ugh, boys.

"So Sam, how have you been?" Asked Iggy stonily. What was with him today?

"Er... Good. You?" He asked looking as confused as I felt.

"Yeah I've been good. Had to look after this short person didn't we." He said smiling. Well that was a sudden change of expressions.

"I. Am. Not. Small!" I said pronouncing every word very slowly so that they would stick.

"Oh yeah. Stand up then. Come on guys stand up." They all stood up but I stayed sat down. "Come on shorty!" He dragged me up. "See, I told you that you were short!"

"Oh yeah. I may be short but I'm strong." I said pushing him off the ramp. He went running down it at full speed and nearly hit a bar. He turned around and glared at me. I smiled back. He started up the ramp again.

"I'm gonna get you Max!" He said loudly to me. The rest of the skaters had turned to watch us now.

"You just try." He came after me. I jumped over the side of the ramp. Ow that hurt. Further to jump than I thought! Jeez. Iggy didn't even bother to try to catch me. I had my skate board with me so he would never catch me. He probably would get his revenge though. Probably through bombs as well. After I knew that Iggy had calmed down I walked back up the ramp and sat down between Fang and Sam. Fang had a sort of amused expression on his face."What?"

"You two are so immature."

"I am not immature I'm-"

"Annoying! Cocky! Idiotic! Stupid! Small! You can pick any of those words. They are all you."

"Says you," I said leaning forward to glare at Iggy who was glaring at me already. I was about to fall off the edge of the ramp when Sam put his arms around my waist and pulled me back up. "Thanks." I said turning to him and smiling slightly.

"It was nothing. So... What year you in in school?" Asked Sam

"Er... I'm going into freshman you?" I asked Sam whilst the guys had a hushed conversation behind us.

"Same here. Maybe we could hang around some time?" He asked looking at his feet.

"Yeah. Sure." I looked at my watch. It was already eight o'clock. "Hey guys. We got an hour left until we have to get back to look after Ange." I stood up and jumped onto my board. I went all over the skate park and after a while I went back up to the ramp where all four of the guys were talking in hushed voices. Fang and Iggy looked angry again, Gazzy looked bored of the conversation and Sam looked confused. None of them were looking at me so I went behind the ramp and listened in. I know bad Max! You shouldn't eavesdrop.

"Look, what is up with you guys? I just wanted to ask if Max wanted to come skating tomorrow." Asked Sam

"There's no problem. It's just. You barely know her and you already have your eyes on her!" Said Fang protectively.

"Hey. I'm not the only one who feels that way!" Said Sam

"Oh yeah?" Asked Fang and Iggy at the same time.

"Yeah! You two obviously like her too. That's why I asked you if it was okay if I asked Max to come skating tomorrow." by now I had walked up behind them.

"I'd love to come skating tomorrow!" I said from behind him.

"Oh... cool." He turned and smiled at me. He was gorgeous.

"Why aren't you guys skating? We've been here two hours and not one of you has come off this ramp! You just scared that I'm better than you? That it'll be embarrassing to have a girl be better at skating than you?" I asked amused.

"Yeah, actually. We are." Said Gazzy. I could tell that he was fed up with his brothers and me.

I smiled at the comment but I asked, "Gaz, can you come over here a second, I need a word." I said jumping onto my board and going down the ramp and over to the other end of the skate park. I heard his board behind me when I stopped.

"What's up?" asked Gazzy obviously confused by me taking him aside.

"Are you okay? You seem like you're bored and annoyed all of the time when you're around the guys." I asked concerned and wondering what the hell was going on with these guys.

"Yeah. They just keep on talking about yo..." He trailed off.

"About yo? Why would they talk about yo?... Oh you were going to say you weren't you?"

"Maybe." He looked at his feet and I turned and looked over at the other guys who were all staring at me.

"Why? This is starting to really piss me off!" I said in an annoyed voice.

"Same here. You know why." He stated

"No I don't! That's why I'm annoyed!" I said turning back to him.

"Come on Max, it's obvious. Even Sam, who isn't very smart knew that the guys like you. They keep on arguing about you. Fang doesn't want to tell you anything but Iggy wants you to go out with him. He doesn't shut up about it. Fang just tells him to leave it and wait till he goes off you. But he hasn't. Fang is worried about Iggy and I'm just bored of the conversations. To be honest I wish that they would just tell you that they like you and let you let them down."

"Hm... I don't know what to do! I don't want anything to do with guys! I want guys that are friends I don't want a boyfriend it just makes everything awkward. Should I just let them down now or should I leave it?" I asked Gazzy looking him straight in the face.

"I don't know. I think you should just tell all three of those guys up there that you're not interested."

"Three?"

"Yeah. Fang, Iggy and Sam! You do realize that he likes you too don't you?"

"Yeah kind of. Thanks." We walked back over to the guys who were still staring at us confused. This was going to be awkward. "Guys. I need to talk to you about something. I know about your feelings towards me. I've known for a while. I thought it was nothing but it's starting to get on my nerves now. And I know it's getting on Gazzy's. I like you all as friends. But, I don't want a boyfriend. I always do something stupid that ruins our friendship and relationship as well." I paused and looked at their faces. Iggy's face looked disappointed and so did Sam's. Fang just looked smug. He was right and he knows it. "I hate to bust your bubble's like that. I'm sorry. Are we still good?"

"Yeah, we're good." Said Fang bumping my fist. I looked at the other guys.

"Yeah. We still up for tomorrow?" Asked Sam bumping my fist.

"Yeah." I looked at Iggy. He looked sad. Really sad. I felt really bad at that moment. "Ig?"

"What?" He asked looking up at me.

"We still good?" I asked.

"Er... Yeah, we're good. You're too short for me anyway." He said with a small smile.

"I'm not small! Anyway we need to get going. See you Sam. What time do you wanna meet here?" I asked turning to him.

"Er... I don't know. Can I have your number? I could call you to tell you." He asked.

"Yeah sure. Give me your phone." He gave it to me and I typed my number into it quickly. "There you go. Call me tomorrow." I said handing his phone back to him.

"'Kay. See you tomorrow and see you guys on Monday?" He said looking at the guys.

"Yeah. See ya." Said Iggy as we skated back to the guys house. Me and Fang waited outside for a moment.

"So what were you going to tell me about Sam?" I asked curious.

"Oh. His Mom left when he was little. His Dad got a new girlfriend and she was always controlling both of them. Sam got annoyed with it and she left a few times and then she got a job in Canada so they were going to move but him and his dad stayed here."

"Oh."

We walked inside. The girls were already there with Angel in the living room watching she's the man. I love this film! It's awesome. I sat on the love seat and Fang came and sat next to me. Nudge and Ella were on the recliners and Angel was in bed so Iggy and Gazzy took the sofa. At about eleven o'clock the guys parents were still not home and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay so here's a few things. An English breakfast is basically Bacon, Sausages, hash-browns, beans, fried eggs, grilled or fried tomatoes, fried mushrooms, fried bread or toast, sometimes black pudding (ugh) and a cup of I don;t skate so I have no clue what any of the ramps and bars and stuff are so don't ask. Thirdly I have a few random things in here (A.K.A The barbie thing.) fourthly I added bacon as some people were asking about it. And Finally thanks for the reviews and story alerts and favorite stories. They mean a lot!**

**R&R?**


	10. It's not a piece of string!

**Hey guys. Second chapter for today hope you like it.**

**Enjoy (:

* * *

**

Max's POV

"Ugh, I feel awful." I said when I woke up this morning. Fang was sat on the floor of his living room staring up at me. I would never admit this to anyone but it was pleasant to wake up looking at his face.

"Morning Sunshine. Your phone buzzed at a round eleven this morning. Sam wants to meet up at four o'clock." He said leaning back.

My stomach grumbled. "Okay, what time is it now?"

"Half four." Said Fang amused.

"WHAT? I slept for seventeen hours? Please say that you texted him to tell him that I was still asleep?" Please, please, please. I crossed my fingers.

"Nope." He put the emphasis on the p, "He thinks that you stood him up." Just on time my phone stated to ring.

I picked it up and said "Hello?" Even to me I still sounded groggy.

"_Hey Max. Where are you? We were supposed to meet up half an hour ago!"_

"I'm soooooo sorry! I've basically only just woken up like two seconds ago."

"_It's half four."_ He said in a disappointed voice.

"No shit sherlock! I fell asleep on Fang's couch. We were babysitting Angel and I just flopped onto the couch unwillingly."

"_Oh. You still coming down to the skate park?"_

"One sec..." I moved the phone away from my ear and put him on hold. "Hey Mom?"

"_Hi Max. Are you okay? Have you just woken up?"_

"Yeah. I was just wonderin' if I could go to the skate park to meet Sam?"

"_oh. No sorry hun. We're going out with the rides in about an hour. We're going out for dinner to celebrate the start of your highschool life."_

"'Kay Mom. I'll be back soon." I hung up on her and went back to Sam. "Hey Sam. Sorry I can't. I'm going out with my family and the Rides."

"_Oh. It's cool. I'll see you in school tomorrow then?"_

"Yeah, see ya Sam." I hung up and turned to Fang, "I'm going home to get ready." I said standing.

"No need. Nudge brought some of your stuff round for you. They're in my room. You can use my shower if you want."

"Thanks." I walked up the stairs sleepily to his room. I went straight to the bathroom and pulled a towel out of the cupboard. I stepped into the warm shower and realized that I didn't have any shampoo and shower gel with me. I ended up using Fang's. When I was finished I stepped out of the bathroom and into Fang's room. I was thankful to Nudge and Ella for giving me nice clothes to wear. I had purple skinny jeans and a black button down shirt that clung to my curves. I then had black converse that a jammed my feet into. I threw the towel into his black washing bin and walked out.

"Hi Max!"Said Angel when she saw me coming down the stairs. She was stood in the doorway looking at her Mom two seconds ago. Now she was sprinting towards me. I was at the end of the stairs by then and I put my arms out just as she leaped into them. "Max? You smell funny!" She said smelling me and then smelling my hair. "Fang! Come here!" She shouted. Ouch!

"Hey Ange, What's up?" He said coming up to us and kissing Angel on her fore head. She grabbed a handful of his hair and dragged his head to her nose. "Ow Angel Geroff."

"I knew it!" She said smiling.

"Knew what?" I asked for me and Fang.

"You smell like Fang! Are you two like together or something like that? Nudge said that you two would be perfect together I agree. Max. How did you get to smell so much like him?" Oh god! This child was starting to take after Nudge. I was going to kill her when I got home.

"No Angel we aren't together. Don't listen to a word Nudge says. I smell like Fang because I borrowed his shampoo." I said to her really annoyed with Nudge now.

"Oh right. You smell nice but go back to your natural smell soon please?"

"Sure Angel. I don't want to smell like a _boy_ anyway." I said teasingly. In actual fact I thought I smelt nice. Very nice.

"Good!" I put her on the ground and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and I was about to turn around when I felt someone's breath on the back of my neck making me flinch a little. I turned around very slowly to see Fang laughing silently behind me.

"You're eating? We're going out for pizza in twenty minutes!" He said.

"Yeah, you forgot that I haven't eaten in like ages. I missed breakfast and lunch!"

"Oh yeah..." I could tell that he wanted to say something else but his Mom walked in holding some groceries.

***Thirty Minutes Later.***

I slipped out of Fang's Mom's car and waited for Fang, Angel, Mr. R and Mrs. R to get out. My mom was taking Ella, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy. I saw a black SUV park in a space just down the parking lot from us. When Fang was out we walked down to the car together whilst the adults and Angel went to get us a table. Nudge stepped out first and the others followed suit. "Hey guys" I said when they were out.

"Oh my god! Are you two holding hands?" Asked Nudge looking at us.

"No." I said shocked. I looked down and saw that our hands were right next to each other and it looked like we were holding hands. I moved a little to the left whilst Fang moved a little to the right. Awkward.

"Awwww. That would have been so cute!" Said Ella stepping out of the car. Mom went to the boot and took out some bags.

"What's that Mom?" I asked looking at the bag.

"You'll see later." She said walking over to the restaurant.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me..." I said over and over again.

"Max! Be patient. Hello. We are with Gareth Ride." Mom said to the woman that was taking people to their seats.

"Ah yes. Follow me please." She walked over to a table right at the back of the restaurant where Mr and Mrs R were sat talking and Angel was sat at the opposite end of the table.

We all sat around the ten seat table. Me, Fang, Iggy and Gazzy were sat on one side Mom, Mr and Mrs. R and Angel were sat on the other and Nudge and Ella were sat at one end of the tables Ella was next to Angel and Nude was sat next to Gazzy. The waitress gave us a menu each and said, "My name is Lizzie and I will be your waitress for tonight." She said pushing her boobs out at Fang.

I was snickering beside him when she walked away. "What?" He asked me.

"Is that what you get everywhere you go? All of the teenagers showing you there boobs?"I asked trying to stop laughing at his face this time.

"Welcome to my world." He said sending me a half smile. Holy Shit! He is hoooooottttttt! Shut up Max!

I silently was having an argument with my brain when Fang asked, "Max? Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah. Just having a little argument with my brain." I said blushing, "I mean... I wasn't having an argument with my brain... I was..."

"Of course Max, just come up with excuses for your retardedness."

"That's not even a word!"

"It is now!"

"No it's not. It's not in the English dictionary!"

"How do you know. Prove it! Right now." He said thinking I couldn't do it. Pah.

"Nudge? Have you got that English dictionary with you today?" I looked at her. Everyone else turned to her looking confused as she got a big Oxford English Dictionary out of her bag. "Thank you." I said as she passed it down.

"Why do you have a dictionary in your bag?" Asked Gazzy.

"Because you never know what you might need when you're out." She said as if it was normal.

"Isn't it heavy?" Asked Iggy.

"Nah not really. I'm quite strong you know! I do shop!" She said as I turned back to the dictionary finding the word retardedness in the dictionary.

"I told you! You were wrong I was right!" I did a little happy dance.

"Ugh!" He said and was quiet for another ten minutes while I rambled on about random crap.

"A little quiet aren't we Fang?" I asked.

"Humph" He said and sighed.

"Is this all because I beet you?" I asked.

"Mmmmhmmmm"

"Talk!"

He shook his head at me. The waitress came back over for the orders.

"What would you like to order?" She said showing a little too much cleavage.

"Er... Max would you like to go first?" Mom said and the girl turned towards Fang when she said my name.

"Yeah sure." The girl looked back at me confused. She probably has a pea instead of a brain. "Er... Can I have a large meat feast pizza with stuffed crust and a coke please." The girl looked shocked.

"Er.. You do realize that the pizza that family over there are eating is the large?" She said pointing to a massive pizza that was being shared between five of them.

"Yes. Your point?" I asked smiling sweetly. She muttered something under her breath about calories and then turned to Fang.

"What would you like to order?" She tried to sound sexy but failed as I held back a laugh again.

"Er... I'll have the same as my friend here. But a Pepsi Max please." He said and turned back to me and whispered just loud enough for her to hear "She's such a slut." I couldn't contain my laughter any more and just started laughing out loud with Fang smiling slightly when he saw the face of the waitress. No manners.

"I'll have a medium pizza with everything on top and a stuffed crust!" Said Iggy, "Oh and can I have a J2O Orange and passion fruit."

"I'll have the same." Said Gazzy.

"We'll have two margarita pizzas with stuffed crust and two large 7UP's please." Nudge ordered for herself and Ella.

"Can we have a large margarita with extra ham for us four to share." Said Mr. R. "And can I have a pint of beer please."

"I'll have a glass of white wine." Said Mrs. R

"Make that two." My Mom said next, "What about you sweetie?" Mom asked Angel.

"Can I have a big glass of orange juice?" Asked Angel looking adorable.

"Is that all?" Lizzie asked.

"No. Can we have five baskets of garlic bread as well." I asked her.

"Sure." Then she walked off.

"Max!" My Mom said at the same time as Fang's Mom said, "Fang!"

"What?" We both said confused at the same time.

"You ordered a large each? And then you asked for five lots of four garlic breads. You'll explode!" My mom said sternly.

"Mom. This is me we're talking about. I was the winner of a pie eating contest for adults at the age of six!" I said to her.

"Haha! I remember that day!" Said Nudge. "It was hilarious you should have seen the guys face! He threw up several times and Max still had ten more pies and a pizza after that!" She looked at me. "How do you not gain weight?" She asked me curiously.

"My metabolism is a wonderful thing that scientists have tried to experiment on. It's true. One of dad's work colleagues asked if he could see why I was so thin yet ate so much. You should have seen Moms face when he asked. Priceless." I said looking at her sweetly.

We all broke apart having different conversations. The adults having one about wine tasting, Nudge, Ella and sometimes Angel having a conversation about fashion, Gazzy and Iggy were talking about bombs and bacon (rather strange mix I know) and me and Fang were having an argument as to who could eat the most and then play on Dance Dance revolution without throwing up. Good times good time.

Our pizza's came and we stuffed our faces with it and the garlic bread. It was delicious! I was half way round when I finally looked up from my pizza. Everyone was at the half way point. Me and Fang were racing and on the same slice of pizza. I had had one more piece of garlic bread then he had though so I was wining. We finished me first, then Fang, the adults, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and last Ella.

"Mom?" I asked.

"What?" She replied sounding worried.

"Can we have pudding now? I saw a hot chocolate fudge cake that's calling my name over there." I said pointing in the direction of the puddings. Everyone's jaw dropped and eyes widened. "What?"

"How can you still eat?" Asked Mr. R.

"I'm up for it." Said Fang next to me.

"Max. You and Fang are as bad as each other." Said Mrs. R

"So..." We asked at the same time putting our Bambi eyes on

"What?" All of the adults said.

"Can we?" It was creepy when we did it. But it was fun.

"N-Fine!" Said Mom after seeing our faces. Me and Fang high fived and the waitress, Lizzie, came back over.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"No. Can we look at the deserts menu?" I asked and her eyes opened wider.

"er..." She said picking up some plates. "Yeah." She took the plates and returned with the menus for us to look through. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Me and Fang said simultaneously.

We ordered. Me and Fang got the hot chocolate fudge cake. Nudge and Gazzy were sharing the profiteroles. Awww. Iggy was having the vanilla cheesecake. His parents were having strawberry cheesecake, Mom and Ella were both having the strawberry tart and Angel was having three scoops of mint chock chip ice cream.

When Lizzie walked off to get our order the adults stood up and said that they had something to give us as starting presents for highschool.

"Oh! So that's what was in the bag!" Yay! I love presents. We were all given a bag of gifts each.

In my bag I had several wrapped presents. The first present was a bag that went across my body. It was black with purple strips across it. It also said MAX in the middle in purple. I had a pair of earrings with wings on them and another pair of earring that said M on them. I got a watch that was like on a brown string that felt leathery from Pandora and then I had a bracelet to match it and a Buddha charm that had come off Nudge and Ella because of my obsession with Buddha's. (**They are so cute!**) "OH MY GOD THANKYOU GUYS! I love the bracelet it is amazing look Fang!" I said showing him.

"Cool." He said lamely.

"It's awesome!" I commented.

"er..If you say so." He said awkwardly

"Ugh!" I said putting my head on my left hand

"It's a bracelet." He said like it was unimportant.

"But it's cool!" I disagreed

"It's still just a bracelet!" he said bored

"An expensive bracelet with a Buddha!"Come on that's important people

"Still just a bracelet!" he repeats himself too much

"With a Buddha!"I commented

"..."

"IT'S A BUDDAH ON AN AWESOME BRACELET!" I almost screamed at him

"..."

"You're so … ungirly. You're supposed to get these things!" I sighed

"You should know that I'm ungirly by now." He stated

"Douche bag!"I muttered

"It's a piece of string! Idiot freaking over a piece of string." He repeated yet again

"It's not a piece of string it's an amazing expensive bracelet with A BUDDHA" How many times?

"A piece of string with a bit of silver." Come one!

"Yeah silver!" He didn't talk. "A silver bloody Buddha!"

"..." After a while he said, "Really don't see the point." I threw my hands up in the air showing how annoyed I was. "Idiot!" He said.

"You're annoying!" I stated the obvious fact

"That's what I do best!" I ignored him until our food came and then I ignored him some more. It was starting to piss him off because he kept on nudging me.

"Piss off!" I muttered under my breath so that my Mom couldn't hear.

"Is this about the string... bracelet thing?" He asked confused

"Yes!"I said pissed

"Sorry." I still didn't talk. "What do you want me to do?"

"Wear it tomorrow for school!" I said. Brilliant

"Fine!" He said annoyed.

"Thank-you!" I said and hugged him. After a minute or so he hugged me back and then we let go of each other. Now everyone was staring at us. Not again!

* * *

**So me and my friend actually had this argument and this is how I expect her to apologise but you are not having it for school! Not even for one day. It is not a stupid piece of string it is my present off my mum for doing well in our exams I think (: I will get an apology. Thanks for reading guys hope you liked it.**

**R&R?**


	11. School

**A/N- Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Well here's a long chapter for you. **

**Enjoy (:

* * *

**

Max's POV

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" I woke up to the annoying sound of an alarm clock that was on my bedside table.

"Ugh! 30 more minutes!" I muttered whilst throwing it across the room trying to break it to make it shut up. It crashed against the wall but carried on it's annoying beeping noises. "SHUT UP!" I shouted at my alarm clock. No such look. It started to get louder. It's one of those ones that doesn't like to be ignored. A bit like Nudge to be honest. "UGH!" I sighed and stood up. I stretched and walked slowly over to the wall on the opposite side of my bedroom.

The beeping ended an I started my long walk down the stairs to the kitchen. "Morning Max!" Said an over happy and excited Nudge. What was up with her this morning?

"Yeah." I replied putting some bread in the toaster and pouring myself some orange juice. "You got ants in your pants or something?" I said seeing Nudge almost jumping in her seat.

"No. I'm just excited!" She said way to happily and loud.

"About what?" I rubbed my ears.

"School! I'm going to make loads of new friends. And if I don't I have Ella. Do you think that I'll make a lot of new friends at this school Max? It would be like so cool if I could. We could have sleep overs and go shopping and stuff together. Oh. I could like show them New York sometime. That would be fun. I could go to the movies with them. We could do each others make up. Oh. But what if everyone hates me? What if-" I shoved my hand over her mouth.

"Too early for the Nudge Channel Nudge." I said pulling my hand away very slowly. "And everyone will love you. Me on the other hand... If any of the girls are horrid to you or a guy-" I was cut off

"Comes to close to you or lays an unwanted hand on you come straight to me!" Ella said mimicking my voice whilst walking into the kitchen. "Max you tell us this every year."

"Yeah. There's a good reason for it as well." My toast popped and I spread some marg and some jam onto it. It wasn't burnt! Yummy. When I had finished my breakfast I walked up the stairs and hopped into the shower. When I was done I came out with my towel wrapped around me and another towel in my hair to dry it.

"Hi Max!" Said Nudge and Ella in their freaky twin way.

"Er... What are you doing in my room?" I asked looking at their innocent faces.

"We decided to get you ready for school today." They said in sweet voices.

"No!" I turned away knowing they would be doing Bambi eyes soon.

"Look. We've already picked out your outfit. Just look at it will you?" Nudge said nudging me towards my bed. I looked down at the clothes that were spread out to see a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tank top. There was also this weird cardigan kind of thing that was long and black and fell past my bum. It didn't have any buttons and hung at the sides. There was black converse on the floor with red designs on them.

"Okay. That's not too bad. Now get out whilst I change." They walked out and I quickly shoved on the clothes. I walked into my bathroom when I was done and pulled out my hairdryer. After several minutes of drying my hair I stepped out to see the girls sat on my bed.

"We did well." Said Ella.

"Yes we did. She's in her own style but she looks beautiful. Not that you don't always or anything." Nudge replied.

"Okay. Now all she need is bit of makeup!" Ella stood and walked over to me. "Please?"

"NO!" I turned and walked out of my room. I found my black messenger bag and walked out of the house. Fang had told me that the school wasn't that far away so we would be walking. Thank god! I have bad claustrophobia and prefer to be outside than in a cramped up car with two squealing girls.

Fang was waiting outside when I walked out of the door angrily. He nodded to me and I said, "Hey." and then sighed.

"What's up?" He asked looking concerned.

"Nudge and Ella. They want me to wear make-up to school. I'm not in New York. I don't want to be like that!" Okay so I think I may have just whined.

He chuckled slightly and Iggy came out of the door. "Yo Max!" He shouted from his driveway.

"Hey Ig. Where's Gaz?" I asked looking around him for his pyro twin.

"Er... He's coming now I think." He turned around just as Gazzy walked out.

"Hey. Where's the girls?" Asked Gazzy shutting the door behind him.

"Inside making themselves look 'hot'" I said putting my hands up in quotation marks.

"Ah. Girls! You gotta love um." Said Iggy. "Hey. Why aren't you with them? I would have thought that you would want to look _hot_ as well." I slapped him around the head.

"Shut up!" I relied.

"Well. I don't think you need it actually." He looked thoughtful. I slapped him around the head again. "Ow!"

"Then shut up." I walked to the door and opened it. "Nudge, Ella! Get your butts down here now! We're going to be late!" I didn't have a problem with this but I'm sure that they would.

"We're coming!" They called together from the top of the stairs. They were both wearing gray jeans and two tank tops. Nudge was wearing a black tank under a bright green one and Ella was wearing a black top under a bright pink one. They were tight fitting and the girls both had a leather jacket on as well. They had quite a bit of makeup on but they didn't look too slutty. They had a hand bag over one of their shoulders. Nudge's was green and Ella's was pink matching their t-shirts. They had high heeled gladiator shoes on and lots of random jewelry. They both had a black fedora hat on. Nudge's was leaning to the left side of her head and Ella's was leaning to the right. They ran down the stairs and locked the door on their way out.

"Finally!" I said as Iggy and Gazzy just looked at them like they wanted to eat them or something. Iggy looked them up and down like they were a massive piece of bacon that he wanted all to himself whilst Gazzy looked like he was looking at the two most amazing bombs ever built. Okay. They did look really pretty. But seriously. Ogling at my sister's like that jeez! "Sexist pigs. Earth to sexist pigs." I shouted at the guys who were on my driveway not even blinking.

"Okay let's go." Said Fang walking off. We were going to drop the girls off at their school because it was right next to ours first. Everyone from the middle school went to the same high school so everyone knew each other. Oh goody. Freaky new girl here she comes!

"See ya later! Have fun." I said to the girls as they walked up to the main office of their new school. I noticed quite a few of the boys looking at them as they went. Sexist pigs!

We were at our school like two seconds later and I had to go to the main office to get my timetable. Everyone got theirs the week they came up to see the school. They all knew who was in their classes and the teachers all knew their students. Yay! I'm going to be the odd one out woohoo! (notice the sarcasm in the last sentence?)

"Er... Hello." I said at the main desk. Fang had come with me whilst the twins had walked off to their homerooms.

"Hi." Said an overly happy young woman in the office. "How can I help you? Are you the new girl?" She asked me quickly.

"Er... Yeah. Do you have my timetable?" I asked a little nervously.

"Yep. You're Maximum Martinez?" She asked looking again at my name as if she got it wrong.

"Yeah. That's me." I said quietly.

"Here you go Maximum. Have a nice day!" Ugh. The chirpiness of these people so early in the morning! How did they do it?

"Yeah." I walked off with Fang and looked at my timetable.

"So who have you got for homeroom?" He asked.

"Er... Miss. Wilson." I said looking at my timetable more closely.

"Oh. Cool. Same here. I must warn you though. She's a bit... snappy is a nice way of putting it. If you're on her good side it's okay just boring." Wow. That was long Fang. I stared at him. "What?"

"Longest sentence I've heard from you in a while." I joked.

"Hmmm." Well it's back to the old Fang then I'm guessing? We went through the school and found the room full of people who were buzzing with gossip and random chatter. They all looked up at me and Fang when we walked in. The girls went quiet as he came in and then when I walked in the guys became quiet.

"Hi Nick! Who's that? Is it the new girl?" Asked an overly happy girl with red hair and a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Er... Yeah. This is Max." He said and quickly walked to the back of the room where there were two seats open.

"Hi... Max. Is that short for something?" Asked the girl.

I was about to answer when a woman walked in. She was medium height and muscled. She was wearing sports shorts and a thermal vest thing. She had short brown hair and an annoyed expression on her face. "Class. Welcome back. We have a new student from New York." Said the woman. "Are you Maximum Martinez?" She asked me.

"Er... Yeah." I said kind of shyly. I don't get shy but I don't really like people staring at me and most of the class was. No scrap that. All of the class was staring at me.

"Everyone. This is Maximum Martinez. Maximum, this is everyone." She called.

"I prefer Max." I said loudly.

"Okay. Max. Go sit down. The rest of you stop staring!"

I walked to the back of the room and slid down on the desk next to Fang's. We sat in quiet. Most of the people were still turning round and looking at me. Get lost! I started to glare at them and they automatically turned around. This was going to be a good day! (Sarcasm again)

"What have you got first?" Fang asked as we walked out of homeroom twenty minutes later.

"Er..." I took out my timetable. "Music you?"

"Same." We walked in silence to the music room.

When we got to the class we saw everyone sat at desks or on other peoples desks talking to one another. Sat at the back of the room was Iggy and Gazzy. They looked like they were having an argument over something. Quite a few of the girls were staring at them like they were in love with them or something. We made our way over to them when a guy stood up in front of us blocking our passage. I saw Fang's shoulders slump like he was annoyed and bored. The boy was tallish, smaller than Fang but taller than me and had long blonde hair and a fringe that went off to the side. He had a pointed nose and a huge smile on his face. He was skinny and was wearing gray tight jeans and a pink t-shirt.

"Hey Fang. I haven't seen you in like forever. Fancy catching up over dinner?" He said in a camp tone.

"Er... No thanks." Said Fang whilst I was snickering behind him silently.

"Why not?" The boy looked saddened by this.

"Simon. I'm not gay!" Fang said angrily. So this was Simon.

"You never know 'til you kiss a guy." He said pouting. Jesus Christ!

"Er..." Fang backed away. "I have a girlfriend." He lied. I looked up at him questioningly. He looked down and gave me an evil smile.

"Who?" Simon asked hurt.

"Max." Fang lied. I glared at him and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Who's Max. That's a guys name. So you are gay then?" He looked at Fang.

"No. This is Max." He stepped to the side. How could he say I was his girlfriend. Simon gave me a glare and I couldn't help it but I glared back. Everyone around us was watching now including Iggy and Gazzy. This could be a long first day.

Simon flinched and stepped back slightly. I walked past Fang and went and sat next to Iggy who was staring at me with an open mouth. I slumped in my chair and Fang came and sat next to me. I glared at him and stayed silent. Everyone was watching us. Perfect!

"Good Morning class. We have a new student from New York here today. I've heard what everyone can do apart from... Max" He said looking at his sheet. "Where is Max?" I stood up and everyone turned again to look at me. "Ah. Good morning. I need to see what I'm working with. Could you please just sing ah for me?" He walked over to his piano and everyone stared at me again. This was not a good day. I started to sing and got to a high C and I got as low as a G below middle C. I had a large range in my vocal chords that shocked the whole class. "Wow. You're good. What instruments do you play?"

"Thanks. Acoustic and electric guitar, piano, keyboard, drums, some violin and cello, flute and I sing" I sat back down and the class still starred. Good day. I didn't want to be noticed. Well. I think that everyone in school will know about mine and Fang's fake relationship by lunch. Great.

"Now. We are going to do some group work for the next few weeks. You will split up into groups of four and put together a cover of a country song. You don't need to write it or anything just find a song and play or sing it. Okay. Get into your groups and start discussing."

"Max, you wanna join us?" Iggy asked me.

"Sure." We stood up and all four of us (me, Iggy, Gazzy and Fang) went over to the windowsill and sat on it.

"So. What song do you wanna do?" Iggy asked us all.

"I don't know any country singers. At all." I said. "Actually there's Taylor Swift. I could ask Nudge when I get home if you want?" I said to them. Nudge would know who sings what.

"'Kay. But what are we going to do for the next half an hour?" Said Gazzy looking down at his watch.

"I don't know. We could-"

Iggy cut me off, "We could talk about what happened this morning. Fang what the hell? You used Max as your girlfriend to get Simon to piss off?" He asked holding back laughter when he saw my face.

"Yeah. What the hell!" I glared at him.

"Sorry. It's the only thing I could think of. When he asked me who it was you were the person stood next to me so I just said your name. Sorry." He said standing his ground even though my glare could make grown men cry.

"You do realize everyone in the school has probably heard about this already. It's not that big a school. And nearly everyone had their phones out when Mr Atkinson came in." Said Gazzy. I looked around the room for something to do and I saw that some people had their phones out and looked up towards me once in a while. I also got a lot of glares from the girls.

"Yeah, most people still have their phones out." I said casually sitting back down.

We had a long conversation about everything from mine and Fang's 'relationship' to who would win a fight between Tiger and Winnie the Pooh (Don't ask).

"Okay class. Pack up your things and off you go. Homework is to practice your song." He said as we all started towards the door. In the corridor we all got together in a little group to see who was with who for next lesson.

"What've you got?" Gazzy asked me.

"er... Chemistry." I said looking up at them. Iggy and Gazzy had evil grins on their faces.

"Come on then. You can work with us!" Iggy said dragging me away whilst Fang walked away to German. We climbed the three flights of stairs and walked into a room. We were the first one's there so we grabbed the table at the back. All of the desks were three per desk and had a cupboard where the fourth person would usually be. A teacher with gray hair and glasses walked into the room.

"Morning Zephyr, Jeff. Who's your friend? Are you Maximum?" He asked us.

"Yeah. This is Max. And it's Gazzy and Iggy sir. What are we doing today?" Gazzy asked looking at the Bunsen burner at the front of the room.

"You'll have a Bunsen burner with a cork on top of the test tube. You will have three liquids and they will make something happen and when you see it you have to guess what the three liquids are. Okay?" He said.

"Can we start?" Asked Iggy way too eager.

"Er... Yes sure." Iggy and Gazzy went to get the stuff. This could end very badly. I had heard about their bombs. When they got back they had some bottles and a test tube. We got the Bunsen out of the cupboard and attached it to the gas pipe. Iggy got out his lighter and started the fire whilst the rest of the class was still filing into the room. They all looked at us as we started mixing the liquids together. Sir told all of them what to do and they started off as we held our stuff over the fire.

BOOM. BANG! The cork came off the top and whacked the ceiling. The plaster started to fall off and the liquid stuff started overflowing with smoke coming off the top. Everyone stopped and turned around whilst Mr Holsgrove came over to us. "What did you do?"

"Mixed the stuff together and set it on fire!" Said Gazzy

"Did you put the amount in that the sheet I gave you says?" We looked down at our table and saw a sheet there that said what amounts we needed.

"No we thought you used the same amount of each." Said Iggy

"No! Clean this up!" Sir walked off while I tried not to laugh. Iggy and Gazzy were still smiling.

"This would make a cool bomb!" Gazzy eyed the rest of the stuff in the container. Oh god!

"We don't even know what this is!" I accused.

"I do it's-" Iggy said three really long words that I can't remember or spell.

They cleaned it up as I refused as it wasn't me that made the mess. They grabbed the stuff and put it into containers that they carried in their backpacks. This could be a really long day. We watched as the other people did their experiment and it was boring. It just bubble for a while and then came out in a funny color. Boring! The bell rang for break and the three of us rushed out of the room with most of the class behind us.

The three of us walked to our lockers to put our stuff away. They hid their new liquids in their lockers while I shoved some books in mine.

"Where are we meeting Fang?" I asked as I locked my locker.

"Here." Said a voice from right behind me making me jump about a mile.

"Fang don't do that!" I growled at him.

"What?"

"Walk up to me and scare me like that."

"So I can't talk now?" He asked as I swiveled round and glared at him. He had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah but don't scare me! Walk louder!" I said.

"Get a room!" Said a girl from behind Fang. I was lent against my locker and Fang was really close to me so I guessed what she thought.

"And why would we do that?"

"Because you two shouldn't be kissing each other in public when most of the girls envy you. It could mean big trouble. Look Lissa's glaring at you from over there." Said the girl. "I couldn't care less to be honest but I'd watch your back Max. I'm J.J by the way." The girl, JJ, Held out her hand for me to shake.

"We weren't kissing. I hate you Fang!" I said to him. I walked past him and stood next to Gazzy.

"So are you two broken up then?" Said a girl from behind me. She had red hair and was small and skinny.

"We were never going out!" I almost screamed.

"Then why?" She looked at Fang.

"Because of people like you!" Said Fang and he walked off. Gazzy, Iggy and I followed him down the hall and out onto the field where there were a lot of people sitting. We found a group of trees and sat under them in the shade.

"What was that all about?" I asked Fang

"Ugh. Bridget and her best friend Lissa have been following me around for about a year now. Ever since I started to get taller. It's so annoying." He looked at his shoes. He was pulling a leaf into shreds and his hair was falling in his face. A group of people then came over to us and sat under the trees next to ours. They were a mixture of boys and girls and looked like they were probably in Sophomore year. I swear I recognized one of them. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"I don't see what's wrong with them to be honest." Said Iggy cutting through the silence.

"Sexist pig! Haven't you told them to fuck off yet?"

"Oh no Max, of course I haven't told them where to stick it. They just keep coming back for more!" Fang said sarcastically.

"Well Sorry. Come on. Bell's about to go." We stood up and started walking.

"Hey Max, wait up!" Said a guy from behind me. I carried on walking to my next lesson but he got in my face. "Hey Max." I tried walking around him but it didn't work. He looked annoyed and sad by my reaction.

"Leave her alone Ari." Then it hit me.

"ARI! Oh my god! I haven't seen you in ages!" I launched myself at him in a bear hug.

"Hi Max." He said a little awkwardly. He put his arms around me in a hug after a while. We pulled apart and I just stared at him.

"I can't believe it." I whispered to myself.

He must have heard because he said, "well you better, 'cause it's true." I smiled and looked up at him.

"Well. You've grown."

"Same to you too. You were about this high when I last saw you." He said showing me about up to his hip.

"Well you were this big when I last saw you." I put my hand a bit lower than his. "I'll have to tell my Mom that you're here. Nudge and Ella will be thrilled. They-" I was cut off by the bell. "Gotta go. I'll catch up with you later."

"Yeah. Bye." We walked off in different directions to our classes. I jogged up to the guys who had walked off without me and we all headed off to technology together. Iggy and Fang's faces looked like rock which was different from usual for Iggy but not Fang. They were trying to block off their emotions and I could tell. We walked in silence until we entered the room. We grabbed the table that had four people to it and sat there in even more silence. It wasn't like the normal silence you get or a comfortable silence. It was horrible. I really felt like shouting "Gay baby" out but no one would get it (It's something we did in my old school when there was an awkward silence you would shout gay baby).

Just then the teacher walked in. "Hello class. My name's Mr Ripley. This term we will be making a fairground ride. I need you to split up into partners and work together on this the whole term. I have one condition with you choosing partners. Iggy and Gazzy. You two do not work together. I remember what happened in the week you came up to highschool for the tour." He said looking annoyed in Iggy and Gazzy's direction. They were holding back the laughter and I knew it wasn't good. "Okay go."

"Can I go with you Max?" Iggy asked me.

"No I wan to go with Max!" Said Gazzy.

"Hey what about me? Don't either of you want to work with me?" Asked Fang in fake hurt.

"Er... Fine. I'll work with Fang." Said Gazzy after a while.

"So I guess you're my partner?" I asked Iggy.

"Yep partner." He smiled at me. When everyone was in pairs and sat back at their desks Sir told us about what we would be making. We had to make these big like cardboard electrical spinney fairground ride things. Iggy and Gazzy were excited because they got to use very dangerous and freaky looking electrical object including a saw (scared much?).

"So what are we going to design our fairground ride as then?"Iggy asked me.

"Well. We could do like one of them ones that you sit on the chair and it's like a big, round swing?"(**If you don't know which one's I'm talking about go on Google images and type in Alton towers mushroom ride.) **I replied not really sure that it would be a good idea.

"Oh yeah! We could like put something on the back of the chairs and something on the top that sort of matched. We could make the seats comfy for people and-"

"We don't have people Ig. It's a miniature version." I said in a duh kind of voice.

"We could make little people and they could look like our flock!" He was smiling with excitement.

"I swear you're turning into a girl or something." I put my head in my hand. "But that would me pretty cool, we could have wings on the backs of the chairs?" I half asked.

"Yeah!" Jeez he's too excited about this.

"Okay class. Think about this for your next lesson. You may go early." Mr Ripley said standing and walking into the tech prep room.

RRIINNNNGGG! The bell sounded. Next I had IT with Iggy. We sat at the desk right at the back where there were several computers lined up. Iggy sat in the corner and then I sat next to him. Some guy came up to me then and sat in the seat next to mine.

"Hey babe." He said putting his arm behind my chair.

"Hey jackass. Nice to see you have a good vocabulary. Would you mind moving your arm. I don't really like the smell coming from you." I turned to him and smiled sweetly and then turned back to Iggy who was trying not to laugh.

"Fancy going out for a movie tonight?" The guy asked me

"No." I said simply.

"Dinner?"

"No"

"Party?"

"No"

"My house."

"No. I-"

I was about to say something smart when Iggy butted in, "You're a persistent bugger aren't you. She said no. Get the message she doesn't want you. Or don't you understand my English? Okay. I'll speak to you in your language. Al'ite mate. This chic here don't wanna go to some place wiff a smelly jackass tramp like ya." I burst out laughing at this because the guy looked like he wanted to kill Iggy. The teacher walked in then and faced us.

"Alright class. Log onto your computer. Ah Max. Here's your log on." She walked over to me and handed me a piece of paper with a user name and password on it. "You will be able to change your password as soon as you log on." She turned back and walked to the front of the class.

I logged on and changed my password to- Actually I'm not going to tell you that.

"So your name's Max then?" That creep asked me. Wait how did he know my name?

"How do you know my name?" I repeated my thoughts out loud without meaning to.

"Everyone knows." He said simply. "You're the news of the school. Everyone who goes here knows each other and now there's a new girl. Nearly everyone's interested." He glanced over at Iggy.

"Great." I muttered sarcastically.

"If you want I could help you." He offered.

"Er... No I think I can handle it myself."

"You sure 'bout that? Anyway. My name's Greg."

"I don't care." I turned away from him and concentrated on the teacher. This dude... Greg... wouldn't stop staring at me and it was really starting to annoy me.

Finally the bell rang and we literally leaped out of our seats and ran into the food hall. I grabbed some sandwich's. Iggy and I were the first one's in the lunch room so we sat at a table and just talked. The rest of the school flooded in. I got a lot of stares from the people walking in and I saw Fang looking uncomfortable and annoyed surrounded by a group of girls. He came over and sat with us with two of them dogs following him.

"Hey Fangy! Do you like mind if we like sit with you?" asked that girl from before. I can't remember her name. Bride? Brie? Bristol? I don't know.

"Yes I do mind!" He muttered to himself but everyone heard it.

"Huh?" asked the other dumb one. I forgot her name too. Liz? Liv? Oh I don't know!

"He said yes he does mind you sitting with us so go find some other unfortunate boy to harrass!" I said pointing to a table with girls who were dressed like the girls with some freshman boys looking extremely uncomfortable and nervous next to them.

"Ugh! Come on Lissa. Bye Fangy." She did a girly, flirtatious wave and stormed off with Lissa.

"I don't get girls." Fang said quietly.

"Neither do I dude, neither do I." Iggy agreed patting Fang on the back.

"Hey! You guys get me!" I turned to them.

"Yeah but you're an exception." said Gazzy sitting in the seat next to Iggy..

"Hey guys." called a voice from behind me.

I recoginized it so without turning I said, "Hey Sam." He slid into the seat next to me.

"Haven't seen you guys around today." He looked around the table

"Mhm. Different classes I guess." Iggy looked at his food.

"Yeah. Hey you coming to the skate-park later?" Same asked

"Sorry. We can't. We've got a music assignment to do." Said Fang.

"Oh. Okay." Sam sounded kind of annoyed.

I stood up and went over to the fridge's where they had drinks and took one out and paid for it. When I walked back over I noticed a lot of people staring at me as I walked. What? Did I have kick me written on my back or something? Or a florescent sign pointing down at me saying 'Look at me'? I sat at my table and people were still staring. What is with these people?

"I see you're getting a lot of attention from the guys then?" Said a too familiar voice from behind me.

"Hey Ari." I turned to him.

"Hey Max. I really want to talk to you about something." He said looking a little awkward with all of the faces turned towards us.

"Sit." I instructed.

He sat and turned to me. "Do you mind if I come round to your house with my family on Friday? I know my Mom would love to see Val again. So what do you say?" He asked looking hopeful.

"Well. I'll have to ask my Mom but you should be fine to come around. Ari you don't need to ask. You're basically my little, well, big brother. Come any time you want." I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug before he got up and walked away. More people were staring now between me and Ari. God don't these people have their own lives?

Just on time I was saved by the bell. We got up and walked over to PE. I love PE. We went into the gym where I met our PE teacher and she gave me some shorts and a t-shirt with the school logo on them. I quickly went into the changing rooms shoved the clothes on and walked out whilst tying my hair back. The shorts were a little too short and a little too tight for my liking and the guys stared. Yay! (Note the sarcasm).

"Okay class. Today we are going to be doing Gymnastics for this lesson. You can use any apparatus you want. Now get to it. You need to be in mixed groups of four. Now go!" The teacher walked to the end of the room and sat on the little horse thing.

"Come on then." Gazzy said standing up and walking over to one set of four ropes and three bars that went up in a row. We put it all together and by the time we were done the others had started to get together. We were the only group to only have one girl but I was fine with that. The guys were strong and I was strong and too flexible for my own good. We had to put a sequence together and we did some way to dangerous moves like me jumping off the third bar and doing two back flips in the air before being caught and pushed up into a pyramid by the guys. It was such a rush. I loved it. We also did swinging from the top of the ropes with someone holding onto us which was fun. The only really scary part was when we had to jump from the third bar to the top of the rope and Gazzy nearly missed and if he did he would have probably. No definitely died. Or at least been paralyzed. My teacher was impressed and made me try out for the cheerleader squad. Yippee.

After school they were holding try outs for every team. I went for the soccer **(football in England)**, Netball, Basketball, Cheerleader and Hockey squads and got in for all of them. Iggy and Gazzy went for the football (American), Soccer, Basketball and Hockey and Fang went for the Basketball and Hockey. They were rough! But I still got on the guys team for Soccer and basketball. I was going to be busy every night after school. Great. Oh well at least I'd be with my friends.

We walked home after tryouts. It was about two hours after school was supposed to finish that we got back. Oh well.

"Nudge, Ella! We need your help with something!" I shouted up the stairs and they came racing down.

"Hey guys. What was it you needed?" Asked Nudge.

"We need a country song for the four of us for our music assignment." I said walking into the living room and flopping down on the seats with the guys not far behind me.

"Oh my god! You should totally do a Taylor swift song! You could do you belong with me! That would suit your voice perfectly Max! Yey! Oh my god. Come on! You have to practice it right now!" Nudge almost squealed and tried to pull me up but I wasn't budging. She ran upstairs and got the lyrics and came back down with them but we were all in dream land. "WAKE UP!" She shouted.

"We're up." I said groggily.

"Well. Here's the music. Guitar, piano, keyboard and lyrics. You could like change them so that you and Fang could sing it together!" Ella said excitedly handing out the music.

"Yeah. We'll practice later. So how was your day?" I asked the girls.

"Well. We made loads of friends and everyone is so nice and ..." I didn't hear the rest as I drifted off again.

**

* * *

I'm thinking of making another MR story but set in England. Tell me if you think it's a good idea or not. Also I don't have a clue what an American school timetable is like so I'm just sticking to my timetable from school but with the classes in a different order. I have them planned out so that I don't get confused with the different classes on which days (: I'll try to update soon, it depends if the English weather is nice to us or not. The rain came again but it's still boiling! Oh well. R&R? Tell me what you think of me writing another story? I'll still focus mostly on this one but it would be cool to set it in my home country and easier for me to write. Anyway... Review (:**


	12. Party!

**Thanks for the reviews guys. It makes my day when I have emails from Fanfiction in my inbox. Tell me what you think. This is a pretty long chapter with a few songs in it. Any questions just ask. Sorry for the late update just haven't felt like writing it.**

**Enjoy (:

* * *

**

**Max's POV**

So it's finally Friday! Yippee! It's the end of my last week and it has had it's ups and downs. Let's start with the ups: I decked a guy, broke someone's nose and found out that I love the color orange. The downside of my week was that I got detentions for breaking the dudes nose and decking his friend. So did they though, so it's not all bad. They also had to go to the police station and were warned about sexually abusing someone and what the consequences would be if they ever did it again. I'm guessing you want to know what happened?

_Flashback_

_I was walking to the bench where my friends would be waiting for me when these jocks came up behind me and started talking to me but when I kept walking trying to ignore them one grabbed my arm and turned me around. I decked him and then one of his cronies came up to me and put one hand on my ass and a punched him in the nose. I heard the break and smiled at my work. The others didn't do anything just stood there and looked, well, they looked kind of scared and confused. I bent down and put my head between the two boys who were on the floor and said "Come near me again and it won't just be a nose that's broken." Of course that's when the principle walked out and decided that I should be put in detention for threatening my fellow students. They had to have a talk with the police officer about sexual abuse._

_End Flashback_

Fang had to wear my bracelet to school a few days ago because I forgot until then. He just covered it up with a jacket and still says it's a piece of string! When it is an expensive bracelet **(Paramoll Still waiting for that apology (: )**

When we got home from school me, Nudge and Ella got ready to go out. One of their friends had told them about this awesome club for under eighteens that had a band on that rocked and people did like karaoke and stuff as well. So that's what we were doing tonight. The guys were doing the usual on a Friday night; going out together and partying or something like that. Nudge and Ella had forced me into a dress that was black and white striped and puffed out mid stomach. It had straps and came to below mid-thigh. I then wore black converse and my black leather jacket.

Nudge was wearing a blue dress with no straps and had white polka dots on it. It came down to the same place as my dress and she wore wedge heels with a thick strap over the toes in light blue. She wore a white fedora had and had a white purse with blue polka dots on it. Ella wore a deep blue dress that looked quite tight. It had little sparkling gems around the top and came to mid-thigh. She had on converse heels the same color and lots of bangles around her left wrist.

We walked down to the night club and I thought we were overdressed but everyone else there was pretty much dressed the same. I noticed Lissa and Bridget at the front of the crowd waiting for the band to play. Just as we walked in the band came on to the stage and a familiar voice went to the microphone.

"Er... Hey. More people here tonight than there has been before. Nice to see we have a few more fans!" Shouted Fang. Seriously? Fang was up their? Talking? Shouting?

"Okay guys. We're going to be singing I'd Rather Be With You by Joshua Radin." Called Gazzy from a different mic.

Gazzy started playing his guitar

_Sitting here, on this lonely dock  
Watch the rain play on the ocean top  
All the things I feel I need to say  
I can't explain in any other way_

__

I need to be bold  
Need to jump in the cold water  
Need to grow older with a girl like you  
Finally see you are naturally  
The one to make it so easy  
When you show me the truth  
Yeah, I'd rather be with you  
Say you want the same thing too

Now here's the sun, come to dry the rain  
Warm my shoulders and relieve my pain  
You're the one thing that I'm missing here  
With you beside me I no longer fear

I need to be bold  
Need to jump in the cold water  
Need to grow older with a girl like you  
Finally see you are naturally  
The one to make it so easy  
When you show me the truth  
Yeah, I'd rather be with you  
Say you want the same thing too

I could have saved so much time for us  
Had I seen the way to get to where I am today  
You waited on me for so long  
So now, listen to me say:

_I need to be bold  
Need to jump in the cold water  
Need to grow older with a girl like you  
Finally see you are naturally  
The one to make it so easy  
When you show me the truth  
Yeah, I'd rather be with you  
Say you want the same thing too  
Say you feel the way I do _

By the end of it I noticed that Fang had found me in the crowd and seemed to be singing it to me. They did about five more songs and then Fang called. "I see that there is a lady in the audience and we would all like her to sing a song with us for our last song." Cheers erupted and every girl looked at Fang hopefully.

I was just laughing at their reactions when Iggy called, "Maximum Martinez get your butt up here on this stage." I froze almost dropping the glass of sprite I had in my hand.

"Come on Max." Gazzy said. Where was Fang? As if answering my unspoken question he turned up and dragged me onto the stage. There were a few wolf whistles and a lot of glares from the girls and I was glaring at the boys. I could see Nudge and Ella laughing by the bar. Evil.

"We're gonna change the songs a bit now. We're gonna ding don't stop believing by Journey." Fang said whilst handing me another mic. Cheers erupted again and the guys started playing and singing. ( _Fang= Italics _**Max= BOLD** _**Both= Both**__)_

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
_**Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit**  
**He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**

_a singer in a smokey room  
_**the smell of wine and cheap perfume**  
_**For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night**__  
_  
**Working hard to get my fill,  
everybody wants a thrill**  
_payin anything to roll the dice,  
just one more time_  
**Some will win**, _some will lose__**  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Though, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night**_

_**Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people**_

_****_

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on that feelin'  
Streetlight people

_**Don't stop**_

OW! MY EARS! They were screaming their heads off down there. I was still getting glares and wolf whistles. "Okay, that's it from us tonight!" Shouted Gazzy from behind me.

"Actually I wanted to do a solo if that was okay with you guys?" I turned to see them all nod. "Okay. Well. It's my best friends birthday tomorrow so I wanted to sing him a song for an early birthday present. Don't worry Fang you will get a proper one as well." The guys cleared off and I went to the keyboard. Everyone went quiet. "Er... This song is a little different to the one's I would usually sing. I've got two songs. The first is You've got a friend in me by Randy Newman."

I started playing and then sang.

_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

__

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and can see it through  
Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you  
The way I do, it's me and you

_Boy, and as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see it's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me _

"Okay now I'm gonna sing the normal Happy birthday song. Can you guys join in with me. I think we should bring the soon to be birthday boy onto the stage. Fang! Come here!" I called to back stage. Iggy pushed a very angry looking Fang onto the stage. The crowd went wild. "Okay guys sing with me."

"Happy Birthday To You!

Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday dear FANG!

Happy birthday to you..." We all held the last note then I smiled stood up walked over to Fang got a glare and hugged him. I dragged him to the mic and shouted into it. "Let's have a final cheer for our very own birthday boy."

"WOOOOOOO!" They screamed. I laughed and me and Fang walked off stage.

"Just so you know I hate you!" Fang glared.

"If looks could kill I would be ashes by now my friend. And you love me really." We walked from backstage into the crowd as my phone went off.

"Yellow?" I asked my phone.

"Max. Ari's here with his Mom and Dad!" Mom shouted down the phone so that I could here.

"Shit!"

"What was that young lady?"

"Shoot. I totally forgot. Look we're on our way back now okay? I'll round up Nudge and Ella and then we'll go."

"See you in a few." She hung up and I turned to the guys.

"We gotta get going." I said

"Why?" Single word. Who do you think it is? Yep you're right it's Fang.

"I totally forgot that Ari was coming to our place tonight and I would walk home with the girls by ourselves but I don't know the way very well. I wouldn't want to get lost." I put on my bambi eyes and the all nodded their heads. We found Ella dancing in amongst a big crowd and then we found Nudge flirting with a guy who was at least three years older than her. "Come on Nudge. Leave him alone. Come on! Mom won't be happy that one of her thirteen year old daughters is flirting with some guy in high-school." She glared and I smirked. The guy looked like he was going to be sick.

We walked out of the night club and walked home to find a black Porsche Cayenne in our driveway. I ran up the driveway and pushed the door open with so much force, I'm surprised that the hinges didn't break. I walked into the living room and Mr and Mrs B were sat on the sofa. I ran up to them and hugged them. I turned and saw Ari being attacked by Nudge and Ella whilst the guys stood in the doorway looking uncomfortable.

"Max! I can't believe you're here. I haven't seen you in years. You've grown. Oh my god. I love your hair. It's always been that beautiful brown with blonde streaks in it. You are gorgeous. Could be a super model and you two girls. You've still got the fashion sense. I remember when you tried to put your Mom's make up on and then got told off for it because you broke it all. Val's face was priceless. And-" I cut her off

"Calm down Mrs. B. I've missed you two and don't lie. I'm_ not_ pretty!" I emphasized the word not.

"But you are! And I see you still won't call me by my first name then?" She asked.

"Not a chance in hell Mrs. B." I replied smiling.

"Oh. I see you have friends over. Is that Nicolas, Jeffery and Zephyr Ride?" Mrs. B looked past me at the boys stood in the doorway.

"Yeah. We were at _The Zone_ nightclub thing. Their band plays there. Oh my god! Max went up on stage and sang with them it was amazing and then she sang some songs for F-Nicolas. She was amazing! Wonderful! Fantastic! Beautiful! You should have seen her. The boys were wolf whistling at her. Ella I think we picked out an awesome outfit for her today. We did very well. I can't wait for school on Monday. All of our friends were there. They couldn't believe we were your sister." Nudge rambled on and on. I zoned her out until she was in my face waving her hand saying, "Max! Earth to Max!"

"Say what?" I asked

"What." Iggy smiled at me from the door.

"Very clever." I said. "I'm gonna get changed into something more comfy so that I can talk easier." I walked to the door.

"I think we're gonna head off home." Gazzy said from behind the door.

"Okay. Iggy can I talk to you one sec before you go?" I asked and dragged him away from Fang getting strange looks from Fang and Ari.

"What's up?" He asked when we were in the kitchen.

"So are you bringing Fang around at eleven then? We should be set up by then I think." I said looking around making sure Fang didn't follow us here.

"Yeah. You just have to actually wake up before then." He was being deadly serious.

"Don't worry I will. If not tell Nudge and Ella they can dress me." I told him.

"Okay." He turned and we walked out of the kitchen.

"So. I'll see you guys tomorrow." After having a series of"See ya's." I walked upstairs and changed into some baggy gray cotton tracksuit bottoms and a purple tank top. I jogged down the stairs to see Ella and Nudge wearing identical pink shorts and black t-shirt with short sleeves. They both had their hair in a plat going down their back and looked extremely similar apart from their skin tones.

"Hey Max." Ari said as I walked in. I went and sat on the floor next to his chair. When I looked around I saw a girl of about seven years old with the same blonde hair as Ari was sat on Mr. B's lap.

"Who's this?" I asked pointing to the girl.

"Oh. This is Abi. Our baby." Awww. They named their kids Abi and Ari.

"How old is she?"

"Seven and a half." The girl spoke up in a really cute voice. She's adorably. Not as adorable as Angel but still cute.

"Do you know Angel Ride?" I asked her.

"Yeah. She's one of my best friends." She looked at me with a smile on her face. I could see why they would get along. If you put them together they would look quite alike. Apart from Abi's hair was straight and her eyes were greener than Angels.

"Cool." Everyone talked for a bit. Me and Ari had a play fight for old times sake. I won. He thought he did but then I pinned him to the ground and won. 'Coz I'm that cool. Just like a ninja. Hooya!

Anyway. They had to leave after about an hour because it was past Abi's bed time. When I walked back to my room I went to the curtains to shut them when I saw Fang's face looking straight at me. I opened my window and said, "Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing." He lied.

"Come on tell Max. What are you thinking about?" I asked

"Just about the last row me and Ari had." He looked down.

"What row? What about?"

"Well... He was in eighth grade and I was in seventh and he accused me of stealing his girlfriend away from him but she was the one that started following me around." He said

"Who was it? Do I know her?"

"Er... Yeah. It was Lissa. He thought we were going out so he punched me so I naturally punched him back. He ended up unconscious and I had a broken nose and sprained wrist from throwing a dodgy punch at his face."

"So not good then." I yawned. "Ugh. I'm tired. I gotta go Fang see you tomorrow." I closed my window, drew the curtains and walked over to my bed where I collapsed into a deep sleep and ended up waking up with Nudge and Ella shouting stuff about clothes at me.

"Huh?" I sat up.

"You said to Iggy that if you didn't wake up early enough we could dress you. And well. You were supposed to be up at ten and now it's quarter past so get in the shower. We'll pick out your clothes." Nudge said almost throwing me into the bathroom.

I showered and walked out with my towel around my body and another towel around my hair. "Here." Said Ella passing me some clothes. She then walked out and I heard her and Nudge talking outside my door.

I threw on the clothes without looking at them then when I looked in the mirror I saw that I was wearing black ripped skinny jeans and a massive white shirt with long sleeves that rolled up to my elbows with a belt around the middle of my stomach with the shirt bulging over the top. I then unfortunately had white four inch wedge heels and then I added some black and white string bracelets, my Pandora bracelet and my necklace with wings on it. I looked great. Just then the terrible twosome came charging in holding straighteners and eye line and mascara. They applied the black makeup onto my face and dried and straightened my wavy hair.

I walked downstairs and grabbed an apple. They were all set up in the house. We had a surprise banner on the top of the stairs and we had a table outside where all of the food would go. We were inviting quite a few people from school to this party and we were going to do music on the stage and swap for some other band that played near here after that. When everyone was gone we were going to watch movies all night and try to get fat. My favorite pass time.

We set up the stuff outside. We had a stage and massive amps. We had put down like a dance floor kind of thing and we had the tables lined up where the food would be set out. We had put mats around the pool so that people didn't slip in by accident.

At 11:00 exactly Fang, Iggy and Gazzy came round to ours.

"SURPRISE!" Me, Nudge, Ella, Iggy and Gazzy screamed.

"What?" Fang looked like he was about to faint or something.

"Everyone else will be here in a few minutes." I said

"What? Who? Max what did you do? Iggy? Gazzy?" He looked at us angrily.

"Me? I did nothing!" Iggy and Gazzy said looking innocently at Fang.

"Max?" He asked

"What? I only invited a few people..." I trailed off thinking of the hundreds of people I gave an invitation to randomly.

"How many?"

"Around... one... hundred? Is that right Nudge was it one-" I was cut off when Fang leapt at me. "Fang get off!"

"Call off the party then."

"Never!" I wriggled and it probably looked really wrong.

People started to come into the hall whilst I was on the ground wriggling around and Fang was lying almost on top of me.

"Excuse me!" Squeaked someone from the door. I knew that squeak anywhere. Bridget! Ugh. When Fang thought I had given up he got up and turned to our guests. I put my foot in front of him just as he walked forwards and he went down like a monkey with no balance.

"I guess we can't call it off now then." I said to Fang. He glared at me and then I helped him up and we walked to the door.

"Hi"Fang said quietly to everyone.

"Fangy. I got you a present I hope you like it!" Said the owner of another way to high pitched voice.

"Er... Does everyone want to go through to the yard?" I asked and shooed them out. More people came for another half an hour after that. We had a local band playing for the first hour and then me, Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge went on stage.

"Okay. Well we're going to be singing some songs without Fang today so that he can enjoy the dance floor. We've got Nudge here instead." I said into the mic.

(Kelley Clarkson- Since you been gone._ Max= Italics _&**Nudge = Bold **_**Both= Both**_) _Here's the thing_ _We started out friends_ _It was cool, but it was all pretend_ _Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_ **You're dedicated, you took the time** **Wasn't long 'til I called you mine** **Yeah, yeah, since you been gone** _And all you'd ever hear me say_ _Is how I picture me with you_**(with you)** _That's all you'd ever hear me say_ _**But since you been gone**_ _**I can breathe for the first time**_ _**I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah**_ _**Thanks to you, now I get what I want**_ _Since you been gone_ **How can I put it, you put me on** **I even fell for that stupid love song** **Yeah, yeah, since you been gone** _How come I'd never hear you say_ _I just wanna be with you_ _Guess you never felt that way_ _**But since you been gone**_ _**I can breathe for the first time**_ _**I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah**_ _**Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want**_ _Since you been gone_ **You had your chance, you blew it** **Out of sight, out of mind** _Shut your mouth, I just can't take it_ _Again and again and again and again_ _Since you been gone _**(since you been gone)** _I can breathe for the first time_ _I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_ _Thanks to you _**(thanks to you)** _Now I get, I get what I **want**_ _I can breathe for the **first time**_ _I'm so movin' **on, **yeah yeah_ _Thanks to you _**(thanks to you)** _Now I get _**(I get)** _You should know _**(you should know)**_ that I get_ _**I get what I want**_ _Since you been gone_ **Since you been gone** _**Since you been gone**_

They were starting to get into the dancing.

(Kelley Clarkson- My life would suck without you)

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door_  
**Guess this means you take back  
All you said before**  
_Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me_  
**Said you'd never come back  
****But here you are again**

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,**__  
My life (_**my life**_) would suck (_**would suck**_) without you_

**Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight**  
_I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too_  
_**Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you**_  
_  
__**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,**__  
My life _**(my life) **_would suck _**(would suck) **_without you_

**Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional**  
_I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
__**Oh yeah**_

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
**__My life _**(my life) **_would suck _**(would suck)**_ without you_

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,**_  
_My life _**(my life) **_would suck _**(would suck)**_ without you_

"Okay. I'm gonna leave you with Nudge for one minute." I put the mic in the holder and Nudge took my place at the front of the stage whist I went to find Fang. When I found him I walked straight up to him and then saw he was locking lips with Lissa. I felt... Well. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest and I don't even know why. I turned around and walked to the drinks and got a cup of lemonade and then walked back to the stage just as Nudge was finishing her song. We drive by Rihanna.

Next we were doing The Boy Who Murdered Love by Dianna Vickers.

_You're the boy who murdered love_ **You're the boy who murdered love** _Cold hands and a heart of stone_ **You're a midas in reverse** _You're the king of pain and hurt_ **And the stars turn into fire** _And the roses change from red to black_ **You encourage my desire** _Then you put the arrow in my back_ _**Shot shot shot shot shot like a bullet**_ _**Stop stop stop stop stop oh you love it**_ _**No no no no no now you've done it**_ _**You're The Boy Who Murdered Love**_ _**Love love love love**_ _**You're The Boy Who Murdered Love**_ _**Love love love love love**_ _**You're The Boy Who Murdered Love**_ _You're the thief of innocence_ **You're a tainted cherry tree** _There's a mark upon your skin_ **Where your heart once used to be** _You're a sinner with no soul_ **You're the nearly was I never had** _You're an angel I was told_ **Then you put the arrow in my back** _**Shot shot shot shot shot like a bullet**_ _**Stop stop stop stop stop oh you love it**_ _**No no no no no now you've done it**_ _**You're The Boy Who Murdered Love**_ _**Love love love love love**_

_**You're The Boy Who Murdered Love**_

_**love love love love love**_

_**You're the boy who murdered love**_

_**Shot shot shot shot shot like a bullet**_ _**Stop stop stop stop stop oh you love it**_ _**No no no no no now you've done it**_ _**You're The Boy Who Murdered Love**_ _**Love love love love love**_

_**You're The Boy Who Murdered Love**_

_**love love love love love**_

_**You're the boy who murdered love**_

_**love love love love love**_

_You're the boy who murdered love_

"Okay we're all going to take a break for now." Nudge shouted into the microphone. She dragged me off the stage and asked, "Max are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" I replied.

"You seem a little... distant." She said.

"No. I'm fine." I started walking to where Ella was standing.

"You were amazing!" She squealed.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I'm jealous." Fang said coming up behind me.

"Why?" I walked over to the food with him walking behind me.

"I didn't get to play." He complained.

"Well. It's your birthday so we wouldn't want you loosing your voice or anything. Have fun with the other people here." I said picking up a sandwich.

"I don't like most of the people here you know." He ate some food as well.

"You like Lissa." I mumbled under my breath.

"What? Lissa?" He asked. Shit he heard. "Max. I hate Lissa."

"That's not what it looked like." I looked at the floor.

"Max. What are you on about?"

"I saw you and her over there when I came off stage to see how you were liking the party." I pointed to the corner of the garden.

"What Max? You saw that. It wasn't an-"

"Don't worry about it. I don't care who you like. It's just Lissa. Seriously?" I cut him off.

"Me and Lissa are nothing Max. She kissed me." He argued.

"Okay." I walked off and went inside to get a glass of water. All that singing hurts your throat.

"Hi Max." Sam said as he stood in my way.

"Hey Sam." I carried on walking.

"You were amazing by the way." He said walking next to me.

"Thanks." I grabbed a glass and got some water.

"Hey I was wondering if... um... you..." He trailed off in thought.

"Spit it out Sam." I turned to look at him.

"Er... Do you wanna go to the movies with me?" He asked.

"Er... As friends or...?" I looked up confused at him.

"As a date?" He looked extremely nervous.

"I... er... I'll think about it." I walked away from him quickly.

"Max!" Called someone. I turned to the left to see Ari beckoning me to come over to him.

"Hey Ari. How you liking the party?" I asked

"Yeah it's good. Loved the music by the way."

"Thanks. I-" I was cut off when Nudge ran up to me.

"Max. Iggy and Gazzy... Bomb... Water... Everywhere." She said between breathes.

"What?" I ran out of the house and into the garden. "IGGY! GAZZY!" I shouted.

"Max?" They said innocently.

"What did you do to my garden? Mom is gonna kill me!" I said looking around the yard. All of the water out of the pool had gone over everything in the garden and all over everyone.

"It was supposed to just make some of the water go in the air and over a few people standing nearby. It was stronger than we expected." They said looking down.

"You are cleaning this up." I said angrily to them looking at the mud that was also splattered all over the garden with the water.

"Okay people. Parties over." Fang said from behind me. There were a few grumbles but everyone started to leave.

"Bye Fangy." Said Lissa skipping up to us. She was soaked and had make-up running down her face. She kissed him full on the lips. I walked off and made sure everyone was out before heading back out to the yard where Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Ella were standing.

"Clean this up!" I commanded Iggy and Gazzy. "You also got inside because everyone's muddy shoes went through the hall."

"Okay Max." They started to clean the table's and took all the food inside. I walked upstairs and put my white shorts and a green t-shirt and some green converse high tops.

"Nudge. Ella. Come help me set up the movie room." They ran up the stairs and we put blankets and pillows out. We got all of the sweets and put them on one of the couches and put the movies in the order we would watch them.

Mom got home two hours later and Gazzy and Iggy had just finished cleaning up. She made us some pizza and then put some cookies in the oven. They were cooked and I ate five of them before the others had finished one each. They're so good!

"Thanks Mom." We went and got changed into our PJ's and the guys came back over when they were changed. I can't believe they don't wear tops to bed. It's not fair to my eyes. I can't keep my eyes off their bodies! Jesus Christ. What is wrong with me? They're my best friends!

We watched the movies. Scary again. This time it was Nudge ad Gazzy on the sofa at the back with me, Fang, Iggy and Ella on the recliners.

"Max. I can't sleep!" Complained Nudge.

"Me neither." Said Ella.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Iggy.

"Yes!" Oh god!

**

* * *

Sorry if it's a bit rubbish. Writers block. Next chapter is the dares. Anyone got any ideas? I got a few but I wanna know what you guys think. Review please?**

**Not Dumb. Dim Blonde (:**


	13. Truth or Dare!

**Shorter Chapter today. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I had writers block and I would like to thank my amazing friend Mo (paramoll) for helping me with the dares. She 's awesome and you have to read her story _Metamorphic_. **

**Disclaimer. I own nothing apart from... nope nothing. Well my imagination and my house and... Mo's dog! She's mine mua ha ha ha haaaaaa**

**Enjoy (:# (hair(Mo that's mine!))

* * *

**

_**Max's POV**_

"Who's going first then?"

"Me, me, me!" Squealed (yes squealed) Iggy.

"Okay shoot!" I said.

"Fang! Truth or Dare?" Iggy pointed at Fang whilst he glared.

"Dare." He chose.

"You sure? You can't back out." Iggy smiled.

"Dare." Fang repeated.

"I dare you too..." He paused thinking. Then a creepy smile edged its way onto his face. Fang's emotionless mask left and he looked scared. "Have a little talk with Dr. M about..." He stopped for dramatic effect. "The... benefits... of...LESBIANISM!" He yelled the last word.

Fangs face. All I can say is. Holy Shit he looked mad. "Iggy I'm not doing that!" He nearly shouted.

"Too chicken?" He did the clucking sounds.

"As a matter of fact yes!" He admitted. Bad idea.

"Come on Fangy. You know you want to." I said whilst everyone else clucked. I was trying so hard not to laugh but then I couldn't keep it in. I burst out laughing and fell on my side along with everyone else.

"Mom!" I shouted out the door.

"What Max?" Came my moms voice from the ground floor.

"Can you come up here please. Fang wants to ask you something." I called back.

"Sure." I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and controlled my laughter. "What is it Fang."

"What would you do if Max or Ella or Nudge became a lesbian?" He asked going red. Haha

"Why?" She looked confused and... scared?

"Well. I was thinking about the benefits of lesbianism." He muttered.

"Why?" She repeated.

"I don't know to be honest." He admitted to himself.

"Well what are they Fang?" Iggy asked as Gazzy moved closer to Fang. I'm guessing to whisper them to him.

"Well... Er... There won't be lonely girls? They won't have to go through the pain of birth? They can adopt the people at orphanages so their won't be as many?" He half asked. Gazzy was saying something to Fang. "Er... Lower risk of underage pregnancy. There won't be any need for lesbian porn 'cause people would see the girls kissing and stuff anyway. More threesomes." He turned extremely red and turned to Gazzy. "What the hell?" He practically yelled. I fell off my chair laughing.

"Nah there's be too many holes." Iggy said from the floor which started as whole new round of laughter.

"Okay what's going on here." Mom looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Nothing. Fang was just wondering what you thought of the idea of lesbianism." Nudge said innocently.

"Do continue Fang." Iggy said.

"Well... They would stop making music video's all grown up and kissy girls and stuff. Keeping the children innocent. The population of the world would go down. Iggy could get hard more often... Gazzy!" He punched Gazzy. Iggy's face went beetroot red.

"Fang. Honey. I think you need to go to a psychiatrist. Or talk to your dad or someone about this... problem. It's not healthy for a boy your age to be thinking of this stuff." Fang looked shocked and went red. Haha. "Now. If you want to know about sexuality's and coming out about the fact that you may be gay... you don't need to pretend to talk about lesbians when you're talking about all of the gay population. There's nothing wrong with being... different. I'm sure everyone will accept you. Didn't you say something about Simon Dickinson? He seems like a nice boy. You could talk to him about this." She said in a soothing motherly voice. That brought on a whole new round of laughter and for Fang to go even redder if that was possible. "Okay I'm going to bed now good night. And Fang you can always talk to me if you need to."

"Night!" We sang. Well, me, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Ella did. Fang just sat holding his legs to him in a ball and rocking slightly. Poor kid.

"Fang your go!" Ella shouted.

"Max. Truth or dare?" Fang glanced at me glaring.

"Dare!" I was literally bouncing. I love this game.

"I dare you to... Call Lissa." He said handing me his phone for the number.

"Saying what?" I asked after typing the number into my phone.

"Pronouncing your undieing love for her or something." Said Iggy.

"Sure." I pressed the call button and waited. I put it on speaker when she answered.

(Max= Normal Lissa = _Italics)_

"_Hiyya You've reached Lissa. Who is it?" _

"Hi Lissa. It's Max."

"_Max? Max who?"_

"Max Ride. Duh."

"_Oh it's you. Is Fangy there?"_

"No. He left a couple of minutes ago after having an interesting conversation about lesbianism."

"_Huh? Does he want me to do like lesbian stuff with other girls? Would that make him like turned on?" _

"Yeah. Anyway. Talking about lesbians..."

"_What Max? I need my beauty sleep. I'm planning a surprise for Fangy."_

"What I wanted to say was... I think I'm in love with you."

"_..."_

"Lissa?"

"_Er... Max. I don't go that way. I'm straight as a ruler!"_

"A flexy ruler?" Before she could say anymore a slammed the end call button. Everyone was laughing including me. Oh Monday will be good. NOT!

"Max your turn." Nudge squealed.

"Nudge. Truth or dare?" I asked

"Er... Truth." She said looking at my evil expression.

"Sissy." I thought for a second. Nothing came to me. Ella whispered something in my ear and nodded her head. "Nudge. Do you like someone in this room and if you do please tell."

"Er... Yeah... Erm..." First time she's not spoken ever!

"Spit it out." I urged.

"I like... G-g-g-gazzy." She looked down at her hands.

"Wha?" Gazzy looked shocked and slightly pleased.

"Er... I'll be right back." Nudge stood up and bolted to the door. Gazzy got up slowly and followed.

"Nudge. Stop." I faintly heard. I'm gonna write this like a play.

Nudge: What?

Gazzy: I... likehuto

Nudge: Huh?

Gazzy: I like you too.

Nudge: Really? (in a nervous voice.)

Gazzy: Mmhmm.

Nudge: Good

A lot of squealing and hugging and jumping and hyperness and then I go and ruin it.

"You hurt her and I hurt you." I threatened as they walked in through the door hand in hand. Gazzy gulped and Nudge glared at me.

"My turn." Nudge sat down next to Gazzy. "Hmm... Ella Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmmm... Make out with Iggy." She said evilly. Ellas eyes became snow globes.

"I'm not doing that!" Iggy said.

"Why not?" Nudge asked.

"It's not my dare!" He almost yelled.

"So?" She said just as loudly..

"Ugh. Let's get this over with." Ella muttered walking over to Iggy and crashing her lips into his. She moved her head to the side to deepen this kiss and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes and then came apart... after I yanked Ella by the hair. Iggy looked shocked and disgusted which put Ella in a very bad mood. Oh no. She ignored Iggy for the rest of the night.

"Gazzy truth or dare?" She asked evilly. Yet still sad.

"Er... Dare." He sqeaked.

"Run down the street in only your underwear. It's about the time when adults are going to work." Wow. It's seven in the morning. "Oh and these are the pants you'll be wearing." She handed him a frilly aqua coloured thong. "Have fun." He grimaced and walked out of the door.

"Ella where did you get those?" I asked.

"I found them when we first moved in." She answered shrugging.

" They'll be the horny old lady who died here. She was nice until she touched your bum then..." Iggy shuddered at a memory.

"I'm ready." Gazzy called.

"Gazzy what are you doing?" Mom came out of her room as we started down the stairs.

"Dare." Fang simply said and we carried on downstairs. Gazzy ran outside and ran all the way down the street and back. There were adults coming out of their houses looking confused and like they wanted to throw up and people looking out of the windows with the same expression. There were even a big bunch of girls around our age that were watching. They looked straight at his six pack and whistled. He went red and ran back inside where I handed him his clothes.

"Iggy truth or dare?" Gazzy panted

"Dare. Obviously." Iggy said in a duh voice

"I dare you to... add five _male_ friends on facebook who you don't know and tell them they look sexy in their profile picture."

"Ugh. Rubbish dare." He logged onto his facebook and found five British dudes. He added them all and said 'you look hot in your profile picture. Like a fucking super model babe' and then logged off.

"That was easy. I co-"

"Iggy you've got an email!" Nudge said whilst she was on the computer. She loaded up his email and clicked on it. _Ellis Brownbill has confirmed your friend request._

"Oh! Another Email." She opened the next one _Ellis brownbille wrote on your wall. _Nudge clicked on the link. The wall post said, _Heyy. Do I know you? Probably not. You're from the USA! I wanna go there. I know I do. You look hot on your too. Xxx_

"Okay... I hate you Gazzy!" Iggy yelled looking shocked as Nudge was typing something on the computer.

"Nudge what are you doing?" I asked walking over too her. The message alert went off.

"Iggy another new message." _You look hotter. You wanna be pen pals? We could have a long distance thing if you want?_

"Nudge? What did you put?" He yelled.

"No you're soooo much hotter. Wanna be my boyfriend." She read out.

"Nudge!" He shoved her out of the seat but Gazzy caught her. Iggy wrote _I was hacked! By my brothers girlfriend! Jesus Christ. Sorry Dud but I like women. A lot! Sorry if she got your hopes up. _He then deleted the dude off his friends list.

"Ig another email." Nudge called as we walked into the kitchen. She brought the laptop with her. _Matty Wylie confirmed your friend request. _Another email. _Dude? Do I know you? I don't bend that way sorry. We're not friends. _ Iggy deleted him as a friend as well.

The rest of the day we spent just sitting in my living room playing games. I think at one point I fell asleep because I woke up with my head on Fangs shoulder and his head on my head.

"Max! It's for you. Lissa come in Max is in there." Nudge told Lissa. I jumped away from Fang as she walked in. She glared at me.

"Hi Max. Fangy. Er... I wanted to talk to you about that call last night."

"Oh don't worry about it. I don't really like you. Trust me I'm straight." I assured her.

"Oh. Okay then. See ya." She walked out after blowing a kiss to Fang.

I flopped back down on the couch and fell asleep. I was woken by Iggy screaming.

"What's up Iggy?" I asked walking into the kitchen where he was on the laptop.

"I..I...I keep getting messages off those dudes. And off the people on my friends list." He yelled trying to pull his hair out.

"Just tell them all you were hacked." Fang said sleepily from behind me.

"Oh yeah." He started typing.

"Ig I need to talk to you about Ella." I said pulling him off the seat and into the living room.

"What?" He asked leaning against the wall.

"Ella really likes you." I said simply.

"Don't you think I know that? She flirts all of the time. I feel dead bad. I don't like her like that Max! I only like yo..." He trailed off.

"You only like me that way? Please get over this crush Ig. I'm not telling you who to like I'm just telling you that me and you aren't going to happen so just hurry up and tell Ella how you feel! Please?" I begged.

"Fine." He stormed out.

**

* * *

Sorry it's shorter than normal. Review on what you thought of my chapter. How were the dares? And read _Metamorphic_ by _Paramoll_. I laugh so much reading it it's amazing! REVIEW?**


	14. Mo!

**Two in two days go Sara!**

**Disclaimer. Me no own Max, Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, Ella or Nudge. I do own myself and Mo... Well I wish I did so that I could get her to write this for me as she's amazing at writing (paramoll)**

**Enjoy (:

* * *

**

Max's POV

BEEEPPPP! My new alarm started ringing. Ugh. "Shut up." I mumbled and pulled my pillow over my head.

"Max?" Shouted Nudge

"Oh Maxie!"Screamed Ella

"Fuck off." This is the usual wake up routine.

"No. We've got school." Oh great. Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke.

"Fuck off Ella!" I muttered.

"Get your shiny white ass out of bed now!" Ella prodded me more.

"How do you know if it's shiny or not?" I asked still half asleep.

I heard something from the window. "Hey guys let me do it." A male voice said from my window. There were foot steps and then they stopped right next to me. "Mornin' Max" Whispered Fang.

"Night night." I put another pillow over my head.

"You asked for it." He muttered.

"Agh!" I screamed. "Fang stop. No Fang. No. Bad Fang. Put me down! MOM!" I shouted. Suddenly I was plonked into a bath of freezing cold water. "You will die!" I jumped out of the bath and was about to go after Mr. Silent when Ella stood in front of me shutting the door.

"Er max?" She said.

"What?" I snarled.

"Your t-shirt is white. It's see through." She explained.

"Oh shit." I muttered crossing my arms around my chest.

"Get dressed. Oh. You could wear them white jeans and that purple halter top you know the one that goes just past your bum. Then you could wear that white cardigan and them purple converse. We could make your hair go straight if you want. That would be so cool. Do you wanna know what else would be cool? An elephant in our back yard. We could ride it. I wanna go to a theme park they have cool rides. How awesome would it be if we could go ride a roller coaster and it started at our house and ended at our school. That would be so cool and easier to get to school. I can't wait or high school. Maybe me and Gazzy will still be together then. I hope we are. He's so hot! Have you seen his six pack phwoar!" Nudge rambled. I pushed them out of the room. I got the clothes Nudge suggested I wore and went into the shower. When I was out I got changed and dried my hair so that it would go straight. Sometimes I hate Nudge but sometimes it saves me picking stuff out.

"Mom!" I called when I got into the kitchen.

"Yeah hon?" She turned from the pancakes to me.

"Have you seen my purple converse?" I asked

"No sorry. Nudge have you?" Mom looked to where Nudge was reading her magasine at the table.

"You could check the basement. I think Iggy tried to blow one up when they slept at ours last time." I walked into the basement and surely enough they were there. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. That. Freak! "Find them?" Nugde asked as I walked in.

"Yeah." I sat down and Mom handed me some pancakes with syrup on them. Yumm. Ding dong!

"I got it!" Ella said jumping up and racing to the door.

"Uh... Hi. Are you guys ready to go to school?" I heard Iggys voice from the door.

"Er... Yeah. Max! Nudge come on." I heard Ella shout and then walk through the door.

"Nudge go catch up with her and I'll see you later." Ever since Truth or Dare they've been avoiding each other. It's really awkward. Nudge got up and ran after Ella. "Hi guys." I said walking out the door.

"Hey. Did you hear about the new transfer student from England?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah. She's in our homeroom." I told him.

"I wonder if she's hot?" Iggy thought out loud earning a slap. "What?"

"Sexist pig." We started walking to school. As we walked through the car park we saw a girl get out of the passenger side of a car. She had mid length red crazy hair and was wearing a yellow and black checkered mini tutu and black fishnet tights. She then ha a black t-shirt that said in yellow spray painted letters MOLLY and then she had black doc martens with bright yellow laces. She looked up and I saw that she had black glasses on with yellow swirls going down the sides and one yellow hoop and one black hoop earrings.

Just as we walked past her Lissa walked up to her. "Hi. I'm Lissa. Are you the new girl?" She said in an overly cheery voice.

"Yeah. What's it to you ginger barbie?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"I..I..." Lissa stuttered.

"Hi I'm Max. Just ignore Lissa. Everybody does. Now shoo off to your little puppet friends. Go on bimbo barbie." I shoved her off. "Do you need any help with anything?" I asked helpfully.

"Er... Yeah. Where's the office?" I pointed it out to her and as she walked off I went to homeroom. Ten minutes later the new girl walked in.

"Who are you?" Asked my cranky teacher.

"Molly. Who are you?" She retorted.

"Mrs Wilson. Your homeroom tutor. Now sit next to Max. Over there." She pointed to the seat next to me. Molly walked over to the desk slid in and put her headphones in. The bell rang and I stood up to leave but Mrs. Wilson grabbed me and Molly just as we were about to go through the door. "Max. Show Molly around for the day." Then she pushed us out the door.

"So what you got first?" I asked Molly. She fished out her timetable and gave it to me. "Music. Same." I started walking off and Molly followed. We walked in and I sat in my usual seat with Iggy, Gazzy and Fang.

"So that's the new girl then?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah. Her name's Molly." I said getting my stuff out of my bag.

"Cool." She came and sat on the same row as me but next to Iggy.

"Alright class. It's your time to show the class your country projects. Who wants to go first?" No one put their hand up. "Er... Okay. Max. Can your group show first?" He asked me.

"Sure."

Iggy went to the drums, Gazzy got the acoustic along with me and Fang.

(_Max, _**Fang, **_**Both)**_

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"**  
**'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing**

_**So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
**_  
_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_

_**That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone**_  
_**And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"  
**  
_**Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one**_

"Well done. A good start. Who wants to go next?" 

"Me!" Lissa said standing up. Her, Brigid and two girls called Leah and Shannon stood up and played some song that was pop not country. They sounded awful! Like strangled cats!

"Er.. Okay. Next please?" The rest of the class went. "Is that everyone then?" He asked the class.

"Can I go?" Molly called to him.

"Er... Sure." She stood up and took the acoustic guitar.

(last goodbye- Miranda Lambert)

_Used to stay for hours, and listen to the rain.  
You'd hold me on the porch swing, while our troubles washed away.  
And Daddy'd come and get me, girl it's time to come inside.  
And I'd say, just a few more minutes, Daddy please, we need a little time.  
To say our last good-byes._

_Time flew by so quickly, and our love slowly died.  
We both knew that we had grown apart, neither one knew why...  
Told me you'd come back when, you'd made up your mind.  
Now all those memories faded, all except the night...  
__You said your last good-bye..._

_I know you needed time to find yourself,  
But I can't keep my heart upon that shelf.  
Boy it's been awhile now, since I heard your voice.  
I didn't want to call you, but my heart left me no choice...  
I just called to tell you, that I'm really doing fine..  
That I been doing lots of thinkin', and I finally decided it was time.  
To say my last good-bye...  
Ohhhh...good-bye...good-bye..._

WOW! That's all I can say. I stood and cheered with Iggy and Gazzy. Mr Talkalot didn't feel like he should as it would ruin his rep.

"Thanks." She walked back to her seat.

"Well done! Bravo!" Sir shouted. The bell rang and everyone hurried out of the music room.

"You were amazing!" I heard Iggy say to Molly.

"Ta."

"Hey do you want help getting to your next class?" I asked her.

"Na I'll find it myself." She assured me.

"Sure?"

"Yeah." With that she walked off.

"Come on we got Chemistry. And no blowing stuff up this time!" I warned Iggy.

We got to class last and sat at our desk. Sir started a lecture and I think I fell asleep. The rest of the classes went by quickly. Iggy kept staring at Molly and I ended up hitting him.

_Flashback_

"_Ig? Iggy? Hello you there?" I asked Iggy._

"_Yeah. What?" He jumped._

"_Stop staring at Molly." I slapped his arm. "Hey Molly. Come sit over with us!" I called._

_She walked over and sat next to Iggy who oggled at her. "What? Have I got something on my face? Max? Or on my shirt?" She asked him and me._

"_Nope I see nothing." I replied._

"_Okay then." She punched him in the nose. It broke. Haha poor Iggy. _

"_Ow shit!" He cried._

"_Stop oggling her then! If you weren't such a sexist pig you wouldn't have been hit." I explained. "Oh yeah and what were you doing with my purple converse?" _

"_N-n-n-n-nothing." He stuttered. I hit him in the manly areas _

"_Of course you weren't going to do anything." I said as he held his thing together as if it would break off._

_End Falshback._

So that's why Iggy spent his day in the nurses office.

_**After School**_

"Molly. Do you wanna come to mine for dinner?I don't have practice for once it's canceled. We're having a barbeque." I said as I saw her walking out of school.

"Sure. One sec." She walked over to an Audi TT and talked to the woman inside. Then she walked over to me. "Ready to go?" We walked home chatting about random stuff.

"So this is my house." I announced as we walked up the front drive.

"Cool. I live down the road." She told me.

"Mo? Is that you?" Asked a younger blonde girl with the same British accent running down the stairs with Nudge and Ella. "Oh my god! It is. Ella Nudge your sister is sooooo pretty. You weren't lying. She could use a make over though. We could put her in a black dress that ended in a purple tutu style and black doc martens and she should wear smoky eye make up. OMG We should totally do that on Friday! Friday's my favorite day of the week. Don't you think? Coz then it's Saturday. Oh I wanna go to the zoo on Saturday. My favorite animal's an Orangutan. And my favorite colours orange how freaky is that? Well my other favorite colour is pink but orange is sooo awsome. School was awesome. I wonder how my old friends are? I hate science it;s so boring. Math's okay I guess because I'm good at it and I love PE because we get to do Netball and Hockey. I have a green hockey stick but I think I need a new one. Should I get pink or orange? I play right back where do you play? I love playing games. Especially card games. Oh I made a card for my friends birthday the other day. It was green and sparkly. I have a sparkly top and bag that match in pink they are so pretty. I love your house by the way. I wanna go in the pool but it'll wreck my hair. What kind of shampoo do you use on your hair? I think they should make stuff that doesn't wreck your hair in the rain. I hate the rain it's cold and you can't do anything. It's good we're in Arizona then hey?"

I just stared at her. She speaks more than Nudge.

"If you hate the rain then you're in the perfect place. We can go swimming if you want to-"

"Oh god. Run before they attack you with words." I cut over Nudge. We ran up the stairs and into my room.

"So your sister speaks as much as mine then?" She asked plopping down on my bed.

"Yeah. She's so annoying! But I love her." I went to my wardrobe and looked in it. "You have amazing fashion sense. What should I wear tomorrow?" I asked her. I don't want Ella coming anywhere near me with her clothes. Molly stood up and walked over to my closet.

"This." She held out a tutu, wife beater, tie, long socks and converse.

"It's a skirt." I shuddered

"It'll look great."

"Max! Mo! Come in the pool!" Shouted Nudge, Ella and Sara. All together. Without making one single mistake. Creepy.

"Coming." I shouted back.

"I don't have anything to wear." Molly told me. I handed her my black and red checkered bikini and my black board shorts. She went into the bathroom to change and I got my yellow bikini top and green board shorts. We went downstairs into the pool.

"Holy mother of God!" Iggy muttered.

"Oh. I didn't realize you guys would be back from practice." I told them.

"Yeah. Finished early. Coach isn't feeling great." Gazzy told us.

"Teronimo!" I heard Molly shout before bombing into the pool. I followed her and we made the biggest splash ever. Me and Molly will be great friends!

* * *

**Yes I added me and my friend into my story! We are important to it. So what colour hockey stick should I get pink or orange? Review and tell me whacha think (: Didn't read through wanted to put it on before the end of the day so one minute left! Review!**


	15. FANG!

**Okay. I'm Sorry. You'll know what I mean later in the story. It may get better. I think I have the plot. Remember you love me when you read it okay. I didn't get chance to read through it again. Blame Paramoll for that.**

**Enjoy (:**

**

* * *

**

Max's POV

"Hey Mo!" I called over to Molly who was relaxing against a tree looking half asleep.

"Max." She nodded with her eyes closed still.

"What's up? Get no sleep?" I asked walking next to her. "Or is it no caffeine?"

"No caffeine. Need sleep. God save me!" She said with her eyes still closed. "Nice outfit by the way. Did you happen to borrow that skirt off me?" How does she do that.

"Maybe." Over the past two months that we've known each other me and Molly have become great friends. We even wear the same things to school some days. I really wish that she was my sister, and Nudge and Ella would go live with Sara sometimes.

"Are your sisters coming over to my house tonight?" She asked. They go over every Friday night. Sara is literally like a white, blonde, blue eyed version of Nudge. She's one freaky child especially on coffee.

"Er... Yeah I think so after hockey practice anyway. Hey it's dress up week next week. Wanna go as twins on Wednesday?"I asked her.

"Yeah sure." We started to walk to our first class. We have this week in school where we do different dress up days. Here's the itinerary for you:

Monday: Sports

Tuesday: Bright Colours (which won't be hard for me and Mo)

Wednesday: Twins

Thursday: Movie/ Cartoon characters

Friday: Idols

So that's the week for you.

"Hey. Isn't it your birthday in about two weeks?" Molly abruptly stopped and turned to me.

"Yeah. How did you remember that?" I asked.

"Same as my sisters. I hear Nudge is planning a massive party for you." She faked enthusiasm.

"Oh joy!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey. We could go out of town for the weekend. Stop you being tortured and all. You remember Nudge and Ella's party right?" She asked.

"How could I forget. I'll wear tutu's and strange socks and tights but dresses na-uh." I told her.

"Haha. Same. Just wait for prom!" She leaned put her head on the desk when we sat down.

"I'm not going!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you are. You have Nudge, Ella _and_ Sara to make you." she reminded me.

"Yeah if it were just Nudge and Ella I might have escaped. Damn that little pipsqueak you call a sister!" I whispered as class started. We all fell silent and I just lay my head on the table like Molly. We weren't exactly learning anything!

The day went by like this until lunch. I ate with Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Molly, Sam and some other random people. We were the unordinary group. We had loads of people from different cliques at our table. We had jocks, singers and skaters at our table but they separated into different parts.

"Ig you put that lighter any where near my face again I swear I will kick your ass into next Tuesday." I threatened.

"Well at least I won't miss Fang wearing bright colours." He laughed as Fang grimaced.

"Sara, Nudge and Ella want to go shopping with us for next week by the way so let's make up an excuse not to go." Molly said from next to me.

"We are going to a game this weekend." I said truthfully.

"Oh yeah! You guys are playing football. I forgot. And Maxie is cheering!" Molly teased. She knows that I hate it but coach won't let me quit.

"Fuck off." I slapped her arm.

"As my dear sister says. That would be disgusting. Just imagine it." Molly said as a horrid image came into my head.

"Okay. I get your point. Piss... Actually. Just shut up." I said.

"Ugh. Lissa and Brigid at six o'clock." I turned as Fang said this.

"Hey Maxie. You don't look like you have enough food there. Care for some more?" Lissa asked as she dumped her tray on my t-shirt.

"That is it." I yelled and lunged at her. I whacked her in the face and got pulled back by Fang.

"Calm down!" He whisper yelled in my ear.

"I'm calm." I lied.

"Sure..." Just as he said that I jumped out of his grip and round house kicked Lissa in the stomach. I wonder what it's like to fly? Well Lissa just found out. It looks painful. I walked out and went to the bathroom with Molly on my tail.

"Here." She handed me a spare pair of clothes she always carries around with her in case something like this happens. I took the clothes and went into a cubicle emerging a minute later wearing my orange converse that I was already wearing, gray skinny jeans and an orange baggy tank top.

"Will Maximum Martinez please report to the principles office immediately." The intercom said.

"Well. I gotta fly." I grabbed my bag and the bag with my dirty clothes in. "You wanted to see me?" I asked as I walked into the principles office. Lissa was sat on one of the chairs opposite the principles desk.

"Yes. Why did you attack Lissa?" Charlie (Mr Charlton) asked.

"She threw her lunch at me." I simply said as I sat down in the chair farthest from the slut.

"She said she tripped and accidentally dropped it on you. She said she said sorry and you threatened to kill her and then launched at her." He told me sternly.

"What the hell? Ask any of the people who were sitting at my table. Ask Nicholas Ride or Jeff Ride or Zephyr Ride. They saw what happened." I defended myself.

"Fine. Will Jeffery, Zephyr and Nicholas Ride please come to the principles office immediately." He said into the intercom. The boys got here and sat in the remaining seats. Lissa smiled a flirty smile to all three as they came in. "So what happened at lunch today?"

"Well, Lissa came over to us and she said 'Hey Maxie. You don't look like you have enough food there. Care for some more?'" Gazzy said in an exact replica of Lissa's voice. "And then dumped her tray on Max. Max said 'that's it' because Lissa keeps pushing her and stuff and Max has kept her cool so that she doesn't get into trouble but this was the last straw so Max hit her in the face and kicked her in the stomach not very hard. Lissa hasn't even got a nose bleed! I'm surprised Max kept her temper this long. I would have snapped weeks ago." Gazzy explained. Oh god. He sounded exactly like a guy version of Nudge! God save us all.

"Is this what happened?" Charlie asked Fang and Iggy who just nodded. "Okay." He sighed in annoyance. "Max you need to control your anger more. Go to a teacher and tell them what's happening if this happens again. If you loose control again I'm sending you to the councilor. Lissa. You will be in detention for a week after school and you're not allowed to cheer this weekend. You may leave." He dismissed us just as the bell rang for class to start.

"Now what is the team going to do? We haven't got enough cheerers on the team!" Lissa wined angrily at me. "This is all your fault Max!"

"Of course it is! Everything is my fault when it comes to you isn't it." I retorted. I don't mind getting the blame if I actually did something but for not doing something that's a different story. "Have you ever thought that maybe it's your fault that you're a bitch and none of the guys you like A.K.A Iggy and Fang don't like you back because you're a bitch. Ever thought that that is not my fault! They didn't like you before I came here. So don't blame me for stuff. I don't take it very well. Unless you count giving you a broken nose one day taking it well?" I turned and left for class. "Oh and by the way. I think that we'll cope without your squeaky voice for the cheering," I shouted over my shoulder.

"Hi Max." Mo said as I sat down next to her. Most people think that English people are posh and stuck up. Not Molly. She has a different accent to the English people you see on TV like Hugh Grant.

"Miss Smith do you have something to add?" The sub asked.

"Actually yes. What were you talking about? I got lost after you told us your name was Mrs. Perry." She said as I laughed.

"Miss Smith. Stand outside the classroom until you have learned your manners and then come in and apologize for disturbing the class. You too Miss Martinez." She asked loosing her patience.

"A) It's Ms. Martinez. Not Miss. Martinez. That just sounds ridiculous and B) What did I do wrong?" I asked.

"Get out!" She yelled. Me and Molly walked outside and high fived. Me, Molly and sub teachers don't get along especially this one. We've had her several times in different classes and each time she has forgotten that we're out there until class was over and we just walked away into the school crowd. I walked to cheerleading practice. I was supposed to have netball practice today but there was a big game tomorrow so we were practicing while Molly sat in the stands waiting for me to finish so that she could sleep over at mine.

"Girls we need an extra cheerer. Lissa got kicked out of the team for unacceptable behavior. Does anyone know anyone who can fill in for her?" Coach asked.

"Molly Smith can. She's seen me practice a million times and Lissa does all the same stuff as me." I volunteered.

"Can you get her here now?" Coach asked.

"Sure. Mo! Come here!" I yelled. Molly ran down the stands to me.

"Max?" She asked

"You know the routines right?" I asked

"Yeah." She replied skeptically.

"I need your help. Lissa got kicked off the team so we need you to fill in."

"No!"

"Come on."

"No!"

"I'll get you some personalized converse." I offered.

"Give me popcorn tonight as well and you're on." She agreed.

"Fine. Coach here is your new cheerleader." I announced.

"Good. Molly welcome to the team. Put this on then come back out." She handed her a spare uniform. Molly went inside, got changed and came out wearing the blue and white uniform and looking pretty pissed about it. I handed her my spare scrunchie and she scowled at me.

***End of Practice***

"See not so bad now was it?" I asked Molly after we finished up for the day.

"Fuck off." She scowled at me.

"Touche." I turned away from her.

"I hate you! Why do I have to cheer tomorrow. I'm crap at it. Save me. Give me a life threatening illness!" She pleaded.

"Nope. Now you can't annoy me for it." I stuck my tongue out.

"Childish much?" She asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah and that's how I'll stay." I smiled and turned around.

"Lord help us!" Muttered Molly.

"Come on. I'll race you." I said and started running. I beat Molly by about ten seconds. "Slow much?" I teased.

"You just have super human speed." She said walking past me and into my house. She was suddenly attacked by a gang of mobsters wearing all black including black balaclavas... just kidding. It was Nudge, Ella and Sara. Followed by Iggy, Fang and Gazzy attacking me. Molly screamed and I wriggled to try to brake out of Fang's grasp.

"Put me down you... you..."

"Lost your brain Maxie?" Fang teased.

"You Prince of Emoness!" I yelled. Then I kicked my foot backwards aiming for his thigh and getting a little further up and to the left. Whoops. Oh well. I ran over to Molly who had the terrible threesome on her and released her from their grasp. "Run!"

"I am running!" She yelled back at me. We legged it to my room and locked the door. We slid down the door and sat there breathing hard. We waited five minutes until I saw a figure by my window. I moved to it quickly and just as I got to the window someone climbed in. I roundhouse kicked him and then grabbed his head and hit it against the wall. Hard. He fell to the floor unconscious. Huh. I guess I can really hurt people.

"Fang have you got them?" Iggy shouted from the backyard.

"Fang? Why would Fang... Oh shit." I looked down and saw an unconscious Fang lying on the floor. Shit.

"Er... Iggy. I think you should come up here. Now." I yelled out the window. About a second later I saw Iggy at my unlocked door.

"What did you do?" He shouted and ran over to Fang. "You killed him! You killed my big brother!" He screamed. What? I killed Fang? No.

"W...what? I... I... Killed Fang?" I whispered. I felt tears roll down my face. I sat on my bed and hid my face in the pillows. "No. No I can't have!" I screamed into the pillow. "Fang." I repeated and cried for about five minutes until...

**

* * *

See. I'm sorry. Please carry on reading. It's a cliff hanger so you don't know what happens next. Review and tell me what you think. The more reviews the quicker my brain works. I'm hoping to get the next one out within the next week or so. So review.**

**(:**


	16. Gabrielle

**Okay I am super, super, super sorry for not updating for like two months, I've had things on my mind. And a lot of homework. Why do they give us this much homework this year? Is it to put us off taking their certain subjects for our GCSE's? Any way I'm trying to put off my history project, my geography _three page _essay and my food tech project homework booklet thing and all of the other little pieces. So I wrote a chapter coz I was feeling bad about not updating. It's not a great chapter and it's a bit random but it is a chapter. Thank you AwkweirdIdeasLeadToThis for helping me start it off, I stole your idea from the review and thank you once again to my good friend Paramoll for being their for me to annoy this half term in school. Remember that the chapter before was when MAx had killed Fang. Okay on with the chapter. **

**Enjoy (:**

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Iggy suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I choked out.

"You fell for it! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You didn't actually think you- hahahahahahahaha!" Iggy said trying (and failing) not to laugh.

"Wh…what?" I just couldn't get my head around it. When Fang started chuckling my anger exploded, "FUCK OFF! YOU FREAKING JACK ASSES GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!"

"Max calm down, it was only a joke. Not a very funny one, but just a joke." Molly soothed whilst glaring at Iggy and Fang.

"Jeffery, Nicholas. If you don't get out of my house in the next three seconds I _will_ kill you both!" I threatened.

"Max I-" Fang started

"1...2..." They started running and I heard the front door slam shut. "I've just made such a fool of myself haven't I?" I looked at Molly with tears still on my face, I quickly dried them with my bed cover.

"No I would have reacted to killing someone in basically the same way." She soothed.

"No you would have checked if that bastard was dead or not. 'Coz you're sensible... well more sensible than I am. What is that?" I asked when I heard some music from the front of the house.

"I don't know. Let's check it out!" Mo sprang to her feet and ran to the front door and opened it. I followed at a slower pace. "Max looks like you have new neighbours!"

"Really?" I said as I got to the bottom step of the stairs. I looked out the door and saw a tall guy with floppy black hair, a lot like Fang's with a tall, slim but muscular body moving boxes and listening to some heavy rap music. "HEY!" I yelled over the music.

"What?" He said turning the music down and then he turned to look at me with glaring dark grey eyes.

"Mind keeping that music down, well if you could call it music anyway." I glared right back at him.

"Why should I?" He asked with a smirk.

"Because it's kinda off putting when you're trying to talk to your friend and a guy like you plays his awful music on full blast, you could at least play some good music." I said.

"What were you talkin' about? Which poor boy you'll go out with next?" He asked snidely.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're cheerleaders, that's what you lot do." He said as if he knew everything.

"I'm not a normal cheerleader though."

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"Well for one a normal cheerleader couldn't kick your ass. I can." I retorted.

"Oh you really think so?" He asked taking a step towards me.

I took a step in as well, "Hell yeah I-" I started.

"Max this probably isn't the smartest thing to do, leave him be." Molly warned.

"Molly I can handle this."

"So you're the infamous Max?" He said looking me up and down. "My cousin wasn't lying when he said you were hot. He also said you're weird and an awesome singer, give us a song."

"Cousin? Who's your cousin?" I asked annoyed

"Well he wasn't wrong about your looks, fancy a smooch?" He continued like I hadn't spoken. "Hey Nicky!" The guy called

"Gabi." I heard Fang's voice.

"Jez, Zeph." He nodded to Ig and Gaz.

"Gab." They nodded back to him.

"Ugh." I walked back to my house, just as i crossed the road someone grabbed my arm.

"Max. Stop." Fang ordered.

"Piss off Fang." I elbowed him but Mr. Muscle didn't let go.

"Max I'm sorry about before. Forgive us?" He pleaded, yes he actually pleaded. Haha.

"No. Fang let go!"

"No. Not until you accept my apology and I introduce you to our cousin."

"Fang. Let. Go!"

"No."

"Fine." I elbowed him harder and then kicked him in the crotch area. "_Now_ leave me alone you jerk, that goes for you two as well." I said and walked into the house with Molly following behind."Sorry about that Molly. I-"

"Did you notice how similar Gabi or whatever his name is and Fang look? They look like freaking twins!"

"Now that I think about it they do look strangely alike. They're cousins what can you expect? Now I need to blow off some steam. COOKIE TIME!" I ran into the kitchen and got the cookie jar out. Mom had made fresh cookies this morning for me to eat with Mo when we got home from school. "Yummmm!" I said as I devoured the poor, gorgeous, chocolate chip

**This is a line and it shal be called LINEY**

"Max wake up!" Mo shouted whilst shaking me. "MAXIMUM MARTINEZ GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED! I _will _get the water!" I shot up out of bed.

"Why wake me up so early?" I complained.

"We have to be at school in half an hour. Gotta practice the ol' cheerleading. Now come on!" We walked downstairs to see the three annoying little shrimps sat at the kitchen table.

"Oh my god! Max you look terrible! Have you any idea what time it is? It's three o'clock. The game starts in two hours and you have to practice before hand! Ugh. Why are you always so late for everything? Come on we are gonna make you look pretty so that you stand out from the other cheerleaders. You too Molly." Nudge started bouncing.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be at Mo's house." I complained.

"Yeah we got here at ten. Tried to wake you two up but you are soooooo stubborn. Come on we have to do your hair and stuff." Sara said pushing us out the door.

"And stuff? You do realise that we don't start to get ready until half an hour before the game right? So everything will be messed up by then anyway. So you really don't need to help us!" I almost yelled.

"Oh. yeah. Well you still need your hair doing." Ella argued.

"I'll tie it back. See like this." And I tied my hair back.

"B...b...but. I wanted to do your hair!" Nudge said sadly.

"Well tough look. Come on Maxi breakfast time." Molly said dragging me back to the kitchen.

"Don't call me Maxi!" I almost shouted.

"Don't call me Mo." She retorted.

"Fine!" And we got our toast and at that and then made sandwiches (Mo made those) and ate them and then had chocolate and then had cookies and I still wasn't full!

"Come on fifteen minutes!" Ella yelled.

"Ugh!" We got up and got our stuff together and then walked outside to where Mom was waiting in the car.

"Morning girls or should I say afternoon" She said smiling at us. "So it's a big game tonight then?"

"It's always a big game in our school Mom." I sighed. I hate cheerleading. But it's fun at the same time.

"Molly do you know all of the moves?" Mom asked conversationally

"Sure do Dr. M. Wish I didn't though."

"You'll be roped in for life... well the rest of high school." I told her.

"Oh joy!" She said sarcastically

The footballers were already there when we arrived. Gazzy and Iggy waved to us when they saw us get out of the car so when Mom wasn't looking I threw them the bird. And walked off. Like a real mature person."You okay?" Molly asked as she jogged up to me.

"Yeah. I'm bloody fantastic! Over the moon" I said sarcastically.

"Sure you are." She smiled at me and then we carried on walking. "You know Max I really think you should forgive them. It was only a joke."

"Maybe. but I'm thinking of my revenge." I gave her one of my evil smiles.

"Ohhhhh. What are you going to do?" She asked bounding along happily next to me.

"I don't know yet but when I do they'll be the first ones to know about it." I said as we walked into the gym to start practice.

"Girls you're late. Warm up and then come and join us." Coach ordered

** My Line Is a Dinosaur And It Will Eat You! **

"Girls! Everyone is outside and waiting for you come on! Out, out, out! Max you lead the line, Molly you at the back!" Coach yelled at us when we piled out of the changing rooms.

"Here goes nothing." I said and ran out onto the pitch. We did our routine and ran off to the side to watch the other team's cheerers. They weren't as good as us, they just did a normal cheer no acrobatic stuff at all. When they ran off to the side the game began and we all cheered for our team until the first quarter when we all got drinks whilst they had there twelve minutes off the pitch.

"Rugby is so much better than football. If you Americans played Rugby you'd die!" Molly said

"How so?" I asked

"Well. It's basically the same as American football apart from the rugby players don't wear all the protective gear and most of the time at least one broken nose is given. Rough sport. But funny to watch. How long is left. This is soooooo boring. And I can't believe Fang brought his cousin with him. Doesn't seem like the type to like the social things." Molly commented absently.

"What?" I asked. I hadn't even noticed Fang. Well I had but- No I didn't notice Fang or his cousin.

"You heard." She put the cap back on her bottle and walked back to the sidelines. As I walked on I noticed Lissa sitting on her own on the bleachers I gave her a small wave and she glared at rest of the match was boring.

We won though by 30 - 3

Mo and I walked to the parking lot to wait for the guys (unfortunately) when who walks along except for tweedle dee and tweedle dumb. Yes you got it, Lissa and Brigid. "Maxi! Dear you could have at least tried to look good tonight, not falling over and you Milly-" Brigid started.

"It's Molly." Molly nearly punched her.

"Whatever, you really aren't cut out for being a cheerleader you know. Not flexible enough." Lissa finished.

"Well coach said she was a great expansion to the team and that she would be much more useful than you Lissa so shut it." I spat at Lissa.

"No she didn't! I'm way better than you Maximum." She pulled her head up and pointed her overly large nose (that looks like a normal nose when you look into the back of a spoon) upwards.

"Think what you like. I couldn't give a dinosaurs shit if you don't believe me." I said and looked around the car park for Fang and my eyes landed on two dark shapes and two bright shapes walking towards us.

"Hi Maxi" Fang's cousin said putting his arm over my shoulders.

"Dinosaur freak." I muttered under my breath.

"Hi Fang!" Lissa said over excitedly. "Hi Fang 2. Hi Iggy, hi Gazzy."

"Hey Gabrielle Di-" I started.

"It's Gabriel." He said angrily.

"Whatever. Did you know that Fang and Iggy have something that they haven't been telling you?" I asked.

"Nooo. What haven't they been telling me." He asked looking from me to Iggy and Fang

"I'm sure they haven't told you about there little girlfriends no?" I saw Fang and Iggy look at each other and then back at me.

"No they haven't." He replied.

"Well, now you've met them. Gabrielle meet Lissa the love of Fang's life and Brigid the love of Iggy's life! Don't they just make the cutest couples?" I said overenthusiastically.

"Fangles I knew you loved me!" Lissa said jumping into Fang's arms and kissing him on the mouth. For too long. Okay stop. STOP! Okay. really stop now. This is disgusting. Like an ugly ginger dinosaur eating a poor human. Ew. Stop. Thank you lord.

"Really? I didn't know that? Lickle Nickie boo has a girlfriend and Jezzi aw isn't it just adorable?" He cooed and pinched Iggy's cheek.

"Ow! And I am _not _going out with Brigid and Fang would _never _go out with Lissa!" Iggy almost cried.

"Everyone knows anyway, there's no use pretending anymore!" I argued.

"You will pay." Fang glared trying to shake Lissa off.

"Course I will." I smiled and stuck my tongue out. "Gabrielle please get your arm off me." I waited. "No? How about now?" I waited again.

"But short people are comfy arm rests." He complained.

"You sound like a child." I told him.

"Well, Daddy's here. I'll see you on Monday." Lissa said skipping off to her daddy's car. Blowing Fang a kiss backwards and Brigid followed doing the same to Iggy.

"I. Will. Kill. You." Fang said evilly.

"Yada yada yada." I replied in a bored monotone.

"We. Will. Kill. You!" Iggy almost yelled whilst Gazzy was on the floor laughing

"Kill me then." I smiled happily at them. Suddenly Fang lunged at me and grabbed me around the waist. "Fang get off!" I said coolly.

"No." He said and started to tickle me to _death! _I fell over laughing and he carried on tickling me.

"F... FANG! S...St...S...Sto...Stop it! Ah" I yelled. He carried on tickling me until I got the energy to push him off me and onto the ground beside me. "Evil dinosaur!"

"What is it with you and dinosaurs today?" Molly asked pulling me up off the ground.

"I don't know. We should probably head home. Mom will be worried." I helped Fang up and we started of towards home. As we walked we had small conversations which included an argument between Gabriel and me about my vertically challenged-ness.

"Let's just make one thing clear here. I am not small or short but vertically challenged and fun sized." I ended the argument, or at least I thought I did.

"Oh yes you would be." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sexist dinosaur." And we had a few other arguments over random things until Fang noticed that there was a black Land Rover with it's head lights off following us very slowly.

"Guys. There's a car behind us." Fang whispered really quietly, i wasn't even sure that I heard it. "Walk as we have been for the last five minutes. We're nearly back." He instructed.

"Er... Wouldn't it be cool to be able to fly like a T-Rex?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"I think you mean a Pterodactyl Maxi." Gabriel said.

"Same thing! There both dinosaurs they both go Rawr! How do you spell Pterodactyl Gabrielle?" I asked teasing him about his name _again._

"It's Gabriel! And t-" He started.

"Wrong. It's P-T-E-R-O-D-A-C-T-Y-L. Learn to spell." I corrected. (Hey that rhymes)

"Well it's a stupid word! Who cares about dinosaurs anyway?" He looked at the ground. We were so near my house now. When suddenly the lights from the car behind us turned on and a man opened his passenger window.

"Max. Stop." I heard the voice of the one, the only Jeb! Let's have a round of applause people!

"Jeb. Leave. Me. Alone!" I almost yelled.

"Max, I just want to talk to you." Jeb said.

"Well, I want a dinosaur to eat you, but that's not going to happen." I told him still walking.

"Maximum Batchelder. Stop this instant." He ordered.

"a) It's Maximum Martinez, I would never have your filthy name, not after what you did, b) you have no control over me and c) go dig a hole and come back as fossils." I glared at the floor.

"Maximum I am not the only one who has done wrong, your Mom knew this would happen sooner or later." He stopped the car and walked in front of me.

"Oh yeah, really. Would you care to explain this?" I turned my glare onto him.

"Max? Your Mum will be worried do you want me to-" Molly started.

"No. Just go inside, I'll be there in a minute. Jeb, tell me what the hell you're talking about." I ordered.

"Ask your Mom. You don't want to keep her or your guest waiting." He smiled as if it were some kind of inside joke, "Just know this, your Mom has done some things wrong as well." And that's when he decided to walk off back into his car and drive away.

"What the hell was that about?" Gabriel asked.

"And now you've met my dad. Stupid, Idiotic and very, very confusing. Hey, are you guys coming over tonight?" I asked. They nodded, "Gabrielle do you want to stay at my house with the rest of the gang?"

"Er... Sure." He hesitated.

"I'll just make sure it's okay with Mom." I said walking into my house. "Mom! Can Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Gabriel stay tonight?" I yelled. Someone stepped out of the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" I asked after a second of a mind blank.

**What did you think? The dinosaurs is just something that I had in my head yesterday when I started writing this. Cliff- hanger again. This time you won't have to wait two months to find out what happens on it though :/ **

**An awesome song to listen to - Dinosaurs Go Rawr! by Amy Can Flyy**

**R&R? **

**Ciao For Now (:**


	17. Old Friends

**Heyy, I know it's been a long time... again. I will put my A/N at the end**

**To stop any confusion later on Johnny = Nate, Jack = Frost(y), Jez = Jesse**

**Enjoy (:**

MPOV

I would recognise those eyes anywhere, the way the ocean blue seems to flow into the forest green and the little gold like circles around the pupil with light flickers of gold in the ocean, and forest like the sun reflecting. I recognised the hair too, blonde and long as it's always been and the fringe that sweeps over his left eye, like a blonde waterfall covering the soaking rocks as it tumbled the cliff's edge as it did over his eye.

I repeated the question annoyed, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Imu (pronounced emu), been a long time, three years? You lost touch with me. Why?" he questioned.

"Because you can't live in the past," I growled.

"Calm down tiger. Not living in the past? Sure that's why you hang out with four guys, two emo," I heard Fang make an annoyed hissing sound behind me, "and two of the exact opposite?"

"That's not why I'm friends with them; they're fun, kind and slightly bonkers, A.K.A the exact opposite of you!" I spat.

"Now, now Imu. You know that's not true." He took a step closer. "You always like the bad boys, the ones who didn't play by the rules. That's why you stuck with us."

"No I stuck with you for reasons; you know why. How are the others Blake, still in Juvie?" I asked, honestly interested in the answer.

"No. We were let out last week, wanted to know how our partner in crime was holding up. How have you been Imu?" He pointed to my ankle where my silver bracelet with wings on stayed.

"It's to remind me to not to get mixed up with your crowd again."

"You sure it's not just to remind you of us?" He taunted, doing an air kiss.

"Pretty sure. Where are Nate, Jez and Frost?" I asked.

"Nate and Frost are saying hi to Nudge and Ella," he smiled menacingly.

I turned around and ran past the guys, up the stairs, and then burst into Nudge's room: not there. I ran into the next room, and saw Ella and Nudge glaring at Nate and Frost, who were getting too close to my sisters for my liking. "Johnny, Frosty how good to see you!" I squealed, faking a girly voice, then scowled at them.

"Whoa, what happened to you Imu? You became a cheerleader.. and you're pretty," Nate snorted.

"And you grew boobs! Big boobs, wouldn't mind touching those bad boys," Frost wiggled his eyebrows at me, grinning.

"Get out of my sister's room," I ordered. They didn't move. "Now!" They still didn't move.

"Max, are you okay?"Fang asked, from the doorway.

"Nudge? Nudge, are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" Gazzy said, worried.

"We're all fine but-" I started.

"Since when were you called Max? It was Imu since you were born," Nate said.

"Guess what? People grow up... well most of us, anyway," I glared.

"Aw, Nudgey, I feel offended, why'd you cheat on me?" Frosty fake-sobbed.

"Hah. Very funny Jack. You do realise that last time I saw you I was ten and you were fourteen right, now I'm only just fourteen and you are eighteen? And no offence but you're not my type, too pale. And you used to carry a knife, who would want to go out with some gangster who carries a knife, is in trouble twenty-four-seven and isn't even cute? Hello, Gazzy looks so much better, is so much nicer and loves me not for sex. Do birds have sex? 'Coz they lay eggs rather than have the baby birdies grow inside them or are they like frogs where they spray their sperm on the eggs? Eggs are yummy, do you think Ig could make us some? Oh we could have bacon with it. Fang loves bacon, don't you? He also loves Max but won't admit it to her. Iggy and Sam like her as well. Have you seen Sam's moves on a skateboard? I used to have a skateboard but they're too boyish, a bit like Max. If she wore a dress she would look so pretty. What colour should she wear for her dance this year? I'm thinking purple, purple is an awesome colour, pink is better and then there's orange. It's so bright but it doesn't go with anything. I got this top yesterday but it doesn't go with anything. But it's so pretty! Just like Angel, isn't she adorable? When I die I want to be an angel with huge bird wings and a halo. Are halo's yellow or white? White would suit me better. Yellow would suit Fang if he'd actually wear something other than black. It would be a miracle. A bit like when Jesus was resurrected. Was Jesus real? I can't decide but how cool would it be to have magic powers? You could magic new clothes! Max we need to shop, you need an outfit for your party. I'm thinking of doing an 1800's dress code, with big dresses. What do you think? Oh my god, you're nearly fifteen, that's like halfway to thirty. Is thirty old? I guess it isn't middle aged so it isn't old. I don't see how people have a mid-life crisis at thirty, 'coz that means that they will die when they are sixty but people are supposed to live longer nowadays right?" She stopped looking at us all for a moment waiting for us to answer her question. Then she saw Nate and Frost still stood there, and glared again.

"Oh yeah, Imu, I forgot your birthday was soon. What do you want?" asked Frost.

"You to go away?" I tapped my foot in annoyance.

"Not gonna happen," Jez said coming through the door.

"Wow. Never thought I'd see Jesse with long hair. Did the inspiration come from Justin Bieber?" I asked.

"No, did your style come from Barbie?" He indicated to my cheerleading kit.

"Max, who are these people?" Iggy asked from the doorway.

"We are Imu's bestest buddies," Frosty squeaked in a child-like voice.

"No, you're my old friends," I corrected, "but now you're nothing to me so get out of my house!"

"We only just got here though; you wouldn't throw some old friends onto the streets, would you?" Blake asked.

"No, but we're no longer friends." I tried pushing him out the door.

"Not going to work Imu. You see, Jeb wants you back," Blake pointed to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why do you think? You're his kid," Blake explained.

"What about Nudge and Ella? They're his kids as well."

"No, they're not."

"What?" Nudge, Ella and I all shouted.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your Mom cheated Imu. These girls aren't even your real sisters."

"They are my sisters; my Mom would never do that!" I argued, feeling the anger starting to rise up inside of me. How dare he insult my Mom like that?

"You don't know nothing," Blake said. Molly's phone started to blare the start of Misery Business by Paramore.

"Hello?" I heard her say.

"Sara, I honestly don't care about your hair… Yeah… Okay… Nudge will care… Call her next time… Sara what's the difference?... So what?... Great, it's brown… Yeah well, Mum would say that… I'm in a situation here… Talk to you later… Then call her mobile… I don't care!... Yes… Goodbye." And she hung up.

"What happened to her hair?" asked Nudge.

"She died it brown," Molly replied, shrugging.

"What kind of brown?" Nudge questioned.

"I don't know, how many shades are there? And that is a rhetorical question," Molly finished, rolling her eyes.

I turned back to Blake. "Get out of my house now. You got what you wanted."

"And what was that?" Jesse stepped forward.

"To annoy me, to confuse me. I don't think that you should ever come back. Oh, and tell Jeb that he can keep his dirty little paws off me, and my family." I walked out of the room, then walked back again, and shoved Blake out of the room with his comrades following closely behind. "Now I would say it was nice seeing you, but it wasn't so… Bye." They walked out.

"Max, we'll be back," Blake said, once he was through the door.

"Whoa, that's a bit of an old line isn't it?" I slammed the door in his face.

"Max?" Fang stared down at me.

"Just don't ask. I'm tired, let's just watch the movie, and go to bed." I walked up the stairs with the others staying quiet behind me. We watched the movie and went to sleep.

**

* * *

Okay So it has been a looooooooooooooong time again and it's a really short chapter and a really bad chapter aswell but I have ben busy doing the normal sports, hanging with friends, homework and other stuff. I've been getting soooo much homework I barely have time to do it all and I've been sorting out other stuff like school trips and trying to think of how to write my application form for DofE and I've tried writing several times and ended up with nothing. It's nearly Christmas! I am going to do a christmas special for all of my stories I hope before I go on holiday. Special thanks to all of my readers and reviewers and Paramoll who is now going to be my beta whether she likes it or not (:**

**Thanks for reading, Con-crit welcome. No flames please sooo... R&R?**

**Not Dumb. Dim Blonde (I need to change my name. No longer a blonde oh well anyone who can come up with good name for FF for me I will love you forever (:)**


End file.
